The Secrets of Neverland
by It'smylifenow
Summary: What if Emma ended up in Neverland after her time in jail? What if Captain Hook had found his way back to Neverland after the curse had been cast? What if the enchanted forest had come unfrozen before it should have? A story of love, loss and discovery.
1. Chapter 1: Finding Neverland

**The Secrets of Neverland**

**Once Upon A Time**

**What if Emma ended up in Neverland after her time in jail? What if Captain Hook had found his way back to Neverland after the curse had been cast? What if the enchanted forest had come unfrozen before it should have? A story of love, loss, and discovery.**

* * *

She wakes up feeling groggy. She didn't know what had happened but all she could remember was walking out of the jail house and to her yellow bug. She had been about to get in when she was struck from behind. She sits up slowly and rubs the back of her head while studying her surroundings. She frowned at the bed and the desk. She seemed to be in someone's bedroom, but whose? She stands up and feels the slight rocking. She gasps as she realizes she is on a ship of some kind. The door opens and she presses herself against the wall.

He smiles, "Oh come on, love. No need to play games when I rescued you from the Lost Boys. I admit it was fun to find such a beautiful woman in their clutches."

She steps out of the shadows and cautiously looks him up and down, "All I remember is being hit in the head. And now I have woken up here. How do I know you aren't lying to me?"

He quirks his eyebrow, "You don't, but I promise you that I am telling the truth. Let me start by giving you my name." He holds out his good hand, "Killian Jones. Or you could call me by my moniker, Captain Hook."

She hesitates before she takes his hand, "I'm Emma Swan and I still don't trust you, Captain."

He grins, "Aye, I understand. Let me just say; I do admire a smart beauty such as yourself, Emma."

She didn't know why, but when he said her name she felt a shiver run up and down her spine. She considered it. It wasn't a bad shiver. More like a shiver of anticipation. But what was she anticipating? She didn't know.

He laughed at her obvious internal struggle, "Why don't I show you around? And maybe show you where you will be sleeping? Unless you would like to share my bed."

Emma scoffs, hiding the little thrill she felt at the idea, "Actually, I was hoping that you could just drop me off in Phoenix where my car is."

Hook frowns, "I don't know what this Phoenix is, but I can't get you there." He steps closer, "Do you know where you are?"

She shakes her head, "Not really. I figure I'm not far from where I was taken."

He shrugs, "You, my dear, are in Neverland."

Emma laughs, "You're kidding, right? Neverland is a fairytale place." Her eyes widen with realization, "You think you are **_THE _**Captain Hook? Do you battle Peter Pan?"

He frowns, "We all battle Peter Pan. He is the one I rescued you from. How do you not remember any of this?"  
Emma shakes her head, "You are crazy. This is all crazy. I want to go home!"

He touches her arm, comfortingly, "Come with me. I will show you that I am not crazy." When he saw her hesitate, he gently grabbed her hand, "Please."

She nods silently and lets him pull her towards the upper deck. She blinks quickly as her eyes adjust to the light. She looks around at all the guys mopping the deck and realizes she is on a ship that looked a lot like it belonged to a… she shakes her head. It couldn't be. She was obviously dreaming. She looks around. She sees the beautiful greens of the hillside. The glorious vibrancy of the flowers. The sparkling surface of the ocean. The colors enchanted her. Made her feel more alive than ever before. She couldn't help the smile that snuck its way on her lips. It was true. It had to be. The world she had come from never could look like this. So vibrant and beautiful and perfect. She could feel it.

Hook smiled at her obvious fascination, "It draws you in. Makes you never want to leave, but don't be fooled. This is a dangerous place. A beautiful nightmare."

Emma looks up at him, "How can that be? I have never felt so… amazing and free."

He grins, "That is why I always come back, but I never step foot on the soil. For if you do, then you will never be able to leave. Luckily, I stopped them from taking you too close."

Emma frowns, "I should thank you. I still am skeptical on trusting you, but I can spot a liar and you don't seem to be one, so far."

He smirks, "You are a smart one, I'll give you that. Come. Let me teach you how to steer the ship."

She smiles, "Really? I would love that."

He pulls her towards the helm and puts her hands on the steering wheel and steps behind her, wrapping his arms around her. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She suppresses the shudder that wanted to course through her body.

He whispers in her ear, "Now all you have to do is keep the ship in a straight line."

She turns her head slightly, "What about when I want to turn?"

He smiles slightly, "Let me show you."

He guides her hands to the left and she laughs as the boat starts to turn. She never thought she would enjoy something so much. Hook takes a step back and she hides her disappointment.

He clears his throat, "So, um, that is how you steer a ship. Let me show you to your quarters."

She nods and follows him below deck to a door on the left. He opens the door and she steps in. She walks over to the bed a touches the soft blanket. She had been stuck in a jail cell for 11 months and she was pretty sure anything would feel better than the cot she had been stuck with. She walks over to the closet and opens it. She gasps when she sees it full.

Hook leans against the door frame, "Those are all I have in terms of women clothing." He looks at her strange outfit, "It's nothing like the odd threads you are wearing, but they are clean."

Emma touches the sleeve of one of the shirts and laughs, "Trust me, anything is better than what I have been stuck wearing."

He tilts his head, confused, "What have you been wearing?"  
She shrugs, "There is a lot you don't know about me, Captain."

He sits in a chair across from her, "Tell me."

She furrows her brow, "Why should I? This has all been exciting and new and I have to admit I got caught up in the moment out there. But I don't trust you. I made that mistake once and I will never make it again."

Hook quirks his brows, "Well, love, whenever you are ready to put that shield back down let me know. Meanwhile, I am going back to the helm."

He leaves and she changes into one of the outfits in the closet and lies on the bed. She sighs, heavily. He was right about one thing. She had put her shield down when she had seen the beauty that was this strange world. But now that she had seen it she wanted to be back home. Well, she wanted to find a home in her world. She thinks about the time she spent in jail. All the feelings of betrayal and hurt. She thought about the child she had had. She had done the right thing when she put him up for adoption. She hadn't been ready to have a kid by herself. She lets a tear fall before she wipes the rest away. She had made a vow never to let herself fall into the trap people called love. It was all lies. She was attracted to Hook, but she would never act on it. She turns to her side and falls asleep.

* * *

A few hours later she woke to shouts on the upper deck. She hops out of bed and runs up the stairs. She watches as Hook sword fights with a young boy. She looks around seeing the rest of the crew immersed in fighting. She looks for a weapon of her own when someone grabs her arm and pulls her back. She feels a blade against her neck.

The boy whispers, "I am pretty sure you belong to me."

She screams and steps on his foot. She almost got away when he grabbed her again. This time she felt blood drip down her throat.

She took a deep breath and yelled, "HOOK! Help!"

Hook turned around and looked at her in shock, "Emma!" He runs over, "Unhand her, lost boy!"

The boy throws her to the side and she hits her head on the stairs and passes out. Hook swings his sword towards the boy and he blocks. They continue as Hook slowly pushes him closer and closer to the side of the boat. The lost boy takes another step back and falls overboard. Hook runs over to Emma and shakes her. She moans and slowly sits up rubbing her head.

Hook touches her cheek, "Are you ok?"

Emma blinks up at him, "I am tired of getting hit in the head."

He laughs, "Come on, love. We have to get you out of here."

She shakes her head, "No. I want to fight. This is because of me and I want to show them just who they are messing with."

Hook smiles, "You are feisty. I like it and you look fetching in that outfit."

Emma stands up and grabs a sword that had been dropped. She ducks as someone swings at her and she thrusts and grins as the swords make contact. They trade blows for a few seconds before she disarms him and points the tip at his chest.

She raises her brow, "Ready to give up yet?"  
The boy walks backwards, "We won't stop. We will keep coming for you."

She frowns, "What do you want from me?"  
The boy half smiles, "Your son."

She gasps and drops the sword, "No. I don't know where he is. And you will never find him."

The lost boy smiles, "We always find what we want, but you seem to be of no use to us if you don't know where he is."

They all step back from their fights and jump overboard. Emma sinks to the floor and closes her eyes. They were looking for her son, but why? What did they want from him? She jumps when Hook puts a hand on her shoulder.

He looks at her with concern, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

She wipes at her eyes and whispers, "Why would they want my son?"

Hook kneels next to her, "I don't know, but we will protect him."

She looks over at him, "I have to go back. I have to be in the same world as he is in order to save him."

Hook nods and grabs her hand, "Then I will get you back to your world. Your son will be safe."

She smiles gratefully, "Thank you. Maybe I can trust you." She leans over ad kisses his cheek, "I will miss you, Captain."

He smirks, "I knew you would."

Emma rolls her eyes and takes his hand when he reaches down to help her up. She trips and falls into his arms. She looks up about to apologize but the words get caught in her throat. She looks at his lips and leans a little closer. He leans down and kisses her gently at first, waiting for her reaction. She puts her arms around his neck and stands on her tiptoes. He deepens the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting on with life

The next day Emma wakes up in a white room. She looks around, confused. A nurse walks through the door and freezes.

She smiles, "You're awake. This is good. We were worried about you."  
Emma frowns, "What are you talking about? Where am I?"

The nurse checks her chart, "You are in the hospital. You have been in a coma for a year. We were afraid that you wouldn't wake up."

Emma shakes her head, "No that's not possible. I was… Can patients in a coma have dreams that seem… real?"

The nurse nods, "Yes of course. It happens all the time."

She rubs her head, "You will never believe the dream I had. I was in Neverland with Captain Hook, who was very attractive by the way, and Peter Pan was the bad guy."  
The nurse laughs, "Wow that sounds intense. At least you had a little fun while you were asleep."

Emma laughs, "True. So what happened to me?"

The nurse looks up at her, "You were in an accident. You ran into a pole with your car and the airbag didn't deploy and your head hit the steering wheel pretty hard. You could breathe on your own, but for some reason you wouldn't wake up. There was no explanation."

Emma shrugs, "Maybe I just needed some sleep."

The nurse laughs, "Maybe. I am going to get the doctor and we will talk about letting you leave here."

Emma smiles and lies back. She should have known it was all a dream. She didn't know how to sword fight and in the dream she excelled at it. She thought about the Lost Boys wanting her son. It was probably just the guilt of giving him up. It had to be. That was the only explanation. She laughed to herself. It was amazing what the subconscious mind put you through.

The doctor walks in, "Hello, Ms. Swan, I am Dr. Jones. I am going to run some tests and make sure you are in pristine condition so you could leave."  
Emma nods, "Great." She frowns, "Do you know what happened to my car?"

Dr. Jones shakes his head, "I think the police have it. I can have the nurse get you a couple phone numbers, if you want?"  
Emma looks at the nurse, "If it wouldn't be too much trouble…"

The nurse nods, "Of course."

Emma smiles, "Thank you so much."

The nurse leaves and the doctor begins his exam.

* * *

Emma walks out of the hospital the next morning and breathes in the morning air. She decides to walk the 3 blocks to the police station. They said her car was still working and that she would be able to pick it up without any problems. She had to figure out where she was going to go. She felt so lost and alone. A whole year had gone by and now… She was stuck with memories of a fake life she had experienced in her head. How crazy was that? It had felt so real. The attraction had felt so real. She could still feel his lips on hers. She shakes her head to get rid of the images. They weren't real. Captain Hook was a man in a fairytale. One she had never been attracted to in the books, but to be fair this Hook looked nothing like that one. She walks into the police station.

The receptionist looks up, "How can I help you?"  
Emma sighs, "I called earlier about my car. They said I could pick it up from here."

The young girl nods, "And what is your name?"  
She smiles, "Emma Swan. I was in a coma for a year after a car accident."

The receptionist looks up, "Oh. Wow. Ok, someone will be around with your car in a few minutes and all you need to do is fill out these forms."

Emma takes the forms, surprised, "I don't have to pay anything? No storage fee?"  
The receptionist types something, "No, it looks like someone already took care of that for you."

Emma frowns and sits down in a chair. Who would pay off her debt? She starts filling out the forms and takes a deep breath. She looks at the line that says address and hesitates. She didn't know what to write. She didn't have a home. Her life was getting more and more pathetic. She wrote down a city; Tallahassee. She couldn't see why she should change the original plan. The thought of Neal made her wince. She finished the form and handed it to the receptionist who told her to wait outside for her vehicle.

She walks out the doors and smiles, "There's my baby."

* * *

*9 years later*

She stands at her counter wishing not to be alone when there was a knock on the door. She blows out the candle and answers the door. She frowns when she doesn't see anyone.

The kid clears his throat, "I'm down here."

Emma looks down, "Are you lost kid?"  
He shakes his head, "Henry. And you are Emma Swan."

She frowns, "And how do you know that."  
He pushes his way in, "Because you are my mom." He walks into the kitchen, "Do you have any juice?"  
She laughs, "Um, I'm not your mom, kid."

He opens the orange juice, "I found some and I told you my name is Henry. You are my mother."

She stands on the other side of the counter and stares at him sternly, "I am not your mother."

Henry smiles, "So are you telling me you didn't give up a kid 10 years ago." He watches as the expression on her face changes, "Ah, so you remember now."

Emma sighs, "Fine. Maybe you are my kid, but your parents must be worried about you. How did you find me?"  
Henry shrugs, "Does it matter? You probably should drive me back though."

Emma rolls her eyes, "Or I could call the cops and report you as a missing child."

Henry shakes his head, "I will just tell them that you kidnapped me."  
Emma closes her eyes, "And they will believe you because I am your mother. Fine. Where do you live?"

Henry grins, "Storybrooke, Maine."

Emma raises a brow, "Seriously?"

Henry nods and swipes his finger through the frosting of her cupcake. She laughs and grabs her keys and jacket. He follows her down to her yellow bug and they head for Storybrooke where Emma's life was about to change forever. Of course she didn't know that yet.


	3. Chapter 3: Looking for a way home

*After the curse is broken and Emma and Snow are stuck in the Enchanted Forest*

Emma shakes Mary-Margaret trying to wake her up. She stands up frustrated when Mary-Margaret doesn't make a sound. She tries to find a way out, but fails.

"Do you need help?"  
Emma looks up, startled, "Oh, God. I didn't see you there."

The woman laughs, "Sorry about that. There are no ways out. I have tried. Our captors are pretty thorough."

Emma smiles, "I need to get out of here. My son is waiting for me back home. If Mary-Margaret would just wake up."

Emma walks back to where her mother was laying and tries shaking her again, "Come on! We have to get out of here."

The woman walks over, "How hard did she hit her head?"  
Emma looks up at her, frowning, "I don't know. I was unconscious at the time."

The woman nods, "My name is Cora, by the way."

Emma pushes her hair out of her face, "Emma and this is…"

Cora laughs, "Snow White. I know who she is. I knew her when she was just a kid."

Snow groans and sits up, "What happened?"

Emma runs over to her and touches her hair, "You're ok? Thank God. I was freaking out for a moment."

Cora smiles, "Yes, I am glad that you are ok, Snow."

Snow stands up and pushes Emma behind her, "Stay away from her, Emma. This is Cora. Regina's mother. If you think Regina is bad; her mother is ten times worse. Trust me, I grew up here and I know her."

Cora frowns, "Snow…"

Snow shakes her head, "No. Stay away from my daughter!"

The door to their cell opens and a guy walks in, "You two! The leader of this camp wants an audience with you."

Snow and Emma follow him out and towards a hut where a man in heavy armor was standing.

Snow smiles, "Lance-A-Lot."

He smiles, "Snow White. If I had known you were the prisoner they brought in I would have never let them put you down there."

Emma scoffs, "Really? Lance-A-Lot?"

* * *

They reach the castle with Aurora and Mulan after facing the Ogre that had attacked them thanks to Emma's gun. She really needed to start listening to Mary-Margaret about this world. She was having a hard time not being in charge. Her whole life she had been by herself. She had had only one person to count on. That was until Henry found her and now she would do anything to get back to him.

Emma frowns as she looks up at the castle, "So this is where I was born."

Snow nods, "This is where you were supposed to grow up."

Mulan looks between the two, "Aurora and I will stand guard. You look for the wardrobe."

They nod and walk through the door. Emma follows Mary-Margaret up the stairs and into a room that looks a lot like a nursery.

Snow sighs sadly, "This is where you were supposed to learn how to walk and talk. This was supposed to be our life."

Emma touches her shoulder, "Life is messy. It never goes the way that you want it to."

Snow points towards the corner, "There's the wardrobe. We just need to find a way to get it working."

Emma walks towards it, "How do we do that?"  
Snow shrugs, "We find magic or something."

Emma touches it, "And how are we supposed to do that?"

Lance-A-Lot walks in, "That's why I am here. To help you shoulder the heavy work."

Snow smiles, "You always did have my back, Lance."

He smiles, "Is this the magic wardrobe? It will get you back to your kid, right?"

Emma nods, "That's the hope."

Snow furrows her brow and pulls out a sword, "You're not him. You are Cora."

Emma looks between the two, shocked, "How do you know?"  
Snow smiles, "You told Cora about your son not Lance. Isn't that right?"  
Purple smoke swirls around him and Cora appears smiling, "You were always such a smart girl, Snow White. Now, use that head of yours and step out of my way. I need to get to Storybrooke to reconnect with my daughter."

Emma steps forward, "You will never get near Storybrooke."

She charges forward, but is thrown against the wall.

Snow glares, "Don't touch my daughter!"

She runs forward and rams into the wall as purple smoke reappears. Cora laughs from behind her as she stumbles. Snow turns around and watches as Emma sets the wardrobe on fire. Cora yells and disappears. Snow helps Emma up and sighs.

Emma looks down at the ashes, "Sorry. I know it was the only way home, but I couldn't let her near Henry."

Snow touches her arm, "I get it. You had to put your child first. I have been there."

Emma frowns, "All my life I have been alone and I thought my parent's abandoned me. I didn't realize how difficult it was for you. I didn't even believe in a different world like this."

Snow lets a tear slip down her cheek, "I know it was hard for you and if I could have gone with you then I would have, but leaving you alone was the hardest thing that I have ever done in my life."

Emma hugs her, "We are all going to have a lot to get used to and I am going to get used to the idea of not always being alone. It may take a while."

Snow laughs, "I know."

Mulan runs in, "What happened in here? Where is Lance-A-Lot?"  
Snow explains what happens while Emma looks around the room. She frowns at the toys that could have been hers. She thinks about the life that was taken from her and shakes her head. She couldn't help the horrible thoughts she had about Regina, but at the same time she was grateful. If Regina hadn't done what she had she would never have had Henry.

Mulan's eyes widen, "We have to get back to the camp. All those people."

Emma turns around, "Let's go. They need us more than this place does."

* * *

They get back to the camp and freeze when they see all the dead bodies. Mulan was the first to take a step closer. She looks around frantically, trying to find the reason they died.

She looks up, "They are all dead. All of them. If I had been here… maybe…"

Snow grabs her hand, "If you had been here you would have been dead too. This is not your fault."

They hear a groan and Snow walks over to a small pile of bodies, "Someone survived."

Mulan and Aurora run over and help her out while Emma looks around for more survivors. She looks inside the hut to see if she could find any clues.

She hears a guy's voice, "I had no choice but to hide and pretend to be dead."

Emma walks out and gasps. He looked like… That couldn't be. It was a dream that she had while she was in a coma. She walks slowly forward and a stick snaps under her feet. They all turn to look at her.

The guy's mouth falls open in shock, "Emma?"

Snow looks at him, "You two know each other?"


	4. Chapter 4: Doing what needs to be done

Emma frowns, "No, that's impossible."

He walks closer, "What are you doing here? You are supposed to…"

Emma shakes her head, interrupting him, "No. I was in a coma. The doctor's said I was out for a year. It was just a dream."

Snow walks forward, "You were in a coma for a year? Why didn't you tell me?"

Emma looks at her, "It's not the time. And it's not important. I do know that whatever he told you is a lie. He is Captain Hook or Killian Jones. Whichever one you prefer."

Snow looks at him, "Well, looks like you have been caught."

Emma smiles, "Yes he has been. So, tell me, Captain, what are you really doing here?"  
Hook sighs, "I didn't know someone from my past would be here. I need to get Storybrooke. I have a crocodile that I need to skin."  
Emma laughs, "You are working with Cora. Perfect."

He smirks at her, "I'm working with whoever can get me there faster."

She shakes her head, "Well if you hadn't noticed, Cora is winning."

Hook shrugs, "Not when I tell you what I know."

Snow looks at him, "Well…tell us."

He stares at Emma, "First she has to tell me what is going on. Why are you here?"  
Emma rolls her eyes, "A wraith was after Regina thanks to Mr. Gold, who is Rumpelstiltskin, and we sent it through a portal that was made by Jefferson or the Mad Hatter. It grabbed my ankle and pulled me with it. Mary-Margaret or Snow White, who happens to be my mother, jumped through to be with me. Happy?"  
Hook furrows his brow, "You're the savior? The one who broke the curse."

Emma nods, "Yes. I broke the curse. And now I need to get home so I can get to my son."

Hook nods, "Ok then. Do you remember why you left Neverland?"

Emma frowns, "I barely remember going."

Hook steps forward and takes her hand, "Try. Remember."

Emma closes her eyes. She thinks back and tries. She gets flashes of a ship and crew. She remembers the bed that she had slept in. It hadn't been the one she was assigned to. She remembers Hook lying beside her with his arm around her. She remembers him kissing her, her lips, her neck, and her stomach. She remembers his voice as he whispers in her ear. The way he made her shudder every time he looked her way. She gasps as she remembers what the Lost Boys said about wanting her son.

She opens her eyes, "I have to get home. I have to protect Henry!"  
Snow looks at her, "You need to tell me what is going on."

She looks at her mother with a plea in her eye, "Please. There is no time. I will explain everything as soon as we get home."

Snow nods, "Ok. Ok, tell us what you know, Hook."

* * *

An hour later they look up at the beanstalk and Emma shakes her head, "You have got to be kidding me."

Hook laughs, "Sorry, love. This is the only way to get to the compass."

Emma sighs, "Alright. Let's climb the damn thing."

Hook quirks a brow, "It's enchanted against intruders."

Mulan squints at him, "So this was all a waste of our time?"  
Emma rolls her eyes, "You always have something up your sleeve, Captain. What is it?"  
He grins at her, "You know me so well, love."

Emma glares at him, "Just tell us what we need so we can get this over with."

Hook looks at her strangely before answering, "We need these." He pulls out two black cuffs, "I stole them from Cora. They will get us past the enchantment."

Aurora frowns, "You only have two? Who is going to go up?"  
Emma grabs one, "We are. Me and Hook."

Snow shakes her head, "No, you are not going up there. Who knows what is waiting for you and what of you fall? No. I should go up there. Not you."

Emma whips around, "This is for my son! I am doing this to get him away from Regina! I am doing this because I don't want to abandon him. Not again. Let me do this. Please, let me do this."

Snow nods, "Alright. You go, but be careful."

Mulan steps forward, "Take this. It has to be inhaled so make sure it hits the nose area. It will knock anyone out and give you time to find what you need."

Emma takes the bag, "Thank you." She pulls Mulan aside, "Give us ten hours. If we aren't back by then, cut it down."

Mulan frowns at her, "Are you sure?"

Emma grabs her hand, "You need to do this for me. I need you to guarantee me that you will do everything you can to get her home. For my son. Please."

Mulan nods, "I will do this for you. Hurry back."

Emma smiles and turns to Hook, "Let's go up a beanstalk."

She grabs a vine and pulls herself up followed by Hook.

* * *

They are about half way up when Hook looks down at her, "You are different than you used to be."

Emma frowns up at him, "I grew up."

He tilts his head to the side, "Do you remember?"

Emma purses her lips, "I remember waking up in a hospital thinking everything was a dream. I remember feeling disappointed."

He sighs, "You had to go back to your world. You had to save your son."

She shakes her head, "That wasn't why I was disappointed. I was disappointed because I thought it was all a dream. I even had a doctor with the last name Jones. How did you do it?"

Hook pulls himself up higher, "I had a pixie friend. She owed me a favor."

Emma rolls her eyes and continues up the beanstalk. She couldn't help but feel like he had betrayed her too. He had made it so she thought she was a little crazy for almost a year of her life. Why couldn't he have just let her remember? They reach the top and he helps her up.

He holds onto her hand for a minute, "It was hard for me to let you go."

She looks into his eyes, "Then why did you?"  
He leans a little closer, "I had to. You asked me to."

She touches his face, "You could have come with me."

Hook touches the hand that was on his face, "No, I couldn't. I had to do what I planned to do. I had to kill my crocodile."

She pulls her hand away, "That's what all this is all about. Your revenge. This is about Rumpelstiltskin."

He opens his mouth to say something, but they are interrupted by a giant running towards them. Emma's eyes widen as she looks up at him.

She looks at Hook, "Distract him."

He nods and runs under the giant, "Hey! You big oaf!"

The giant turns around, "You human scum. I will kill you."

Emma climbs up a statue and balances on the top. She pulls out the bag Mulan had given her and takes out some of the dust. She blows it under the giant's nose and he falls to the ground. Emma looks at Hook as he smiles up at her. She climbs part way down when she slips and falls. She was about to scream out when she felt his arms curl around her.

She looks up at him, "You caught me."

He smiles, "I will always catch you."

Emma frowns, "You can put me down now."

His smile fades as he sets her down, "Emma, I…"

She shakes her head, "Let's just look for the compass."

She walks into the giant house and starts to look around. Hook follows slowly behind. She frowns at all the stuff around her.

She looks back, "It is going to take a year to look through all of this junk. I hope the sleeping powder last that long."

She knocks over a small pile of gold coins, frustrated. Hook passes her and was about to walk through a trap when Emma pulls him back.

He smiles, "I knew you couldn't keep your hands off me."

She rolls her eyes, "You were about to trigger a trap."

She pulls away and points to the wire that ran across the path. Hook looks up at the cage and whistles. Emma steps over it and continues her search. There was no way they were going to find that compass. She feels the ground under her shake. She looks behind her at Hook.

He yells, "Run!"

She does as the piles around them start to tumble down. Hook screams as a pile falls on him and Emma leads the giant toward the trap. She jumps over the wire and the giant trips and gets caught. He growls and she picks up a sword and points it at him. He shrinks back.

She sighs, "I'm looking for a compass. Do you know where it is?"  
He glares at her, "I would never tell you. You are a human! You can't be trusted. Just leave me alone. All alone."

Emma frowns, "Please. I need the compass to get back to my son."

The giant snarls, "Just kill me! All you humans are the same. Monsters!"

Emma shakes her head, "I'm not going to kill you. I just want to get home to my son."

She drops the sword and turns away. The giant throws off the cage and Emma stumbles back and winces.

He pulls out the compass, "Here. I figure you have earned this."

Emma takes it, "Why?"  
He smiles slightly, "Because you could have killed me and you didn't."  
Emma smiles up at him, "Thanks."

He leans down, "My name is Antwon."

Emma nods, "Emma. Hey, Antwon? Can you do me a favor?"

He listens to what she had to say and nods happily. She walks over to where she last saw Hook. He was standing up dusting off his pants.

He looks up at her, "Where is the giant?"  
She shrugs, "Not a problem." She shows him the compass, "He gave me this."

Hook reaches out to touch it, but she pulls it back, "Don't trust me, love? I just want to see it."

Emma smiles and steps closer to him, "I think I will hold onto it for now."

He laughs, "You are being a little strange."

She grins and steps closer to him, almost kissing, "I thought you liked strange."

Hook puts his hand on the back of her neck, "Only when it's you."

She smiles and kisses him passionately. She grabs the cuffs and puts it around his wrist. He pulls back and looks down.

He looks back up, "Really?"  
Emma shrugs apologetically, "You are too focused on revenge. I need to find my way home to my son."

She turns her back and starts running towards the beanstalk.

* * *

Mulan frowns at the ground and looks over at the beanstalk. She takes out her sword and starts to swing it at the bottom.

Snow yells, "Hey! What are you doing? Emma isn't down yet. You can't chop it down."

Mulan sighs sadly, "Emma told me after ten hours to cut it down. It has been ten hours."

Snow tackles her, "That is my daughter up there! You will not leave her!"  
Emma jumps down, "I'm here. I have the compass."

Aurora looks up, "Where is Hook?"

Emma shrugs, "I had to leave him behind. He was too much of a liability."

Snow frowns at the mixed feelings she sees on her daughters face, "I guess all we have to do is find Cora and get the ash from her."

They start walking down the path and try to figure out a way they can beat Cora. Emma looks back and bites her lip. She regretted her decision to leave him behind, but she did it for her son. She did it to save her family.


	5. Chapter 5: Good always wins

Aurora wakes up screaming. Emma and Snow run over. She looks around frantically, trying to get her bearings. Mulan steps up behind her. Snow grabs her hand and soothes her until she is able to calm down.

Snow frowns at her, "Was it the same as the last time?"  
Aurora shakes her head, "No, this time there was a boy. He said his name was Henry."

Emma looks at her, "Henry? As in my son?"

Aurora shrugs, "I guess. He was about 10 or 11, brown hair."

Snow puts a hand through her hair, "That's him." She brightens up, "You can talk to him. You can get help. He can tell you how to fight Cora and win."

Emma frowns, "How would Henry know?"  
Snow smiles, "Not Henry. Mr. Gold. He can get the answers from Rumpelstiltskin."

Emma looks at Aurora, "Are you willing to go back in? To get answers?"

Aurora nods, "Of course. I want to be able to help."

Emma touches her shoulder, "Thank you."

Aurora smiles and lies down and snow sits down next to her and caresses her hair. Emma closes her eyes and they all sit waiting. It felt like hours to Emma. She wanted to be the one in there with him. She wanted to see him. She needed to see him. Aurora shoots up.

Emma kneels next to her, "What did he say? What do we do? Did he look okay?"  
Snow laughs lightly, "Give her a minute to breathe Emma."

Emma tilts her head, "Sorry. Take your time?"

Aurora sighs, "He said that we have to wait a couple hours for him to talk to this Mr. Gold. He said to give him two hours and I will meet up with him again."

Mulan steps forward, "Then we will keep moving until then."

* * *

They sit waiting, again, two hours later. Emma listens to the sounds of the wind and closes her eyes. She gets flashes of mermaids swimming below the surface. Hook pulls closer and throws in some sort of enchanted bottle that only the mermaids would understand. One with long red hair catches it and opens it. She looks up and smiles. She gestures for them to follow her.

Hook stands behind the helm, "Mermaids always have the answers to the most difficult of questions."

Emma smiles up at him, "They can help me save my son, then?"  
Hook nods and grabs her hand, "They can help lead us in the right direction."

Emma is shaken out of her reverie by Snow, "What? Is it Henry?"  
Snow shakes her head, "I-I don't know what they are, but we are under attack by the dead campers."

Emma sighs, "Zombies? Seriously? Can't your world have at least one thing that isn't real?"

Snow shakes her head, "This is Cora's magic."

Mulan shakes Aurora awake, "Aurora! Wake up! We have to go!"

Snow and Emma fight off the walking dead but they kept on coming. Emma cut one of their heads off and it finally fell to the ground.

Emma shouts, "Aim for the head! Nothing else will kill them…again."

They fight until they are all on the ground. Emma looks around waiting for more, and then sighs with relief when none show up.

Snow frowns, "Where are Aurora and Mulan?"  
Emma glances behind her, "I don't know. Maybe they took off in the other direction."

Snow kneels down and studies the ground, "you are right. Come on. Let's find them."  
They take off and follow the rest of the footprints. Mulan is running towards them looking frantic.

She stops, "I can't find Aurora! I think they took her."

Emma frowns, "What do we do?"  
Snow tries to think, "Without Aurora we can't find out how to defeat Cora…If we try to get her we will lose… What do you think she wants?"  
Emma takes out the compass, "Probably this."

Mulan nod in agreement, "So we give it to her."

Snow shakes her head, "No! We talk to Henry."

Emma frowns, "How?"

Snow smiles, "Me."

* * *

After they find the flower and Snow is under, Emma studies the compass. She starts to remember the one that Hook had gotten from the mermaid.

Emma frowns at it, "A compass? Don't you already have a compass?"

Hook laughed at her confusion, "This isn't like most compasses. This one goes where you most desire. I need you to hold it and think of home. Think of finding something that will get you there."

Emma does and she closes her eyes thinking of getting back to her world and finding what they needed to do exactly that. She feels the compass start to heat up and vibrate in her hand.

She smiles, "I think its working."

Hook looks down at it, "Yes it is pointing north-east. We are getting closer to the answer."

Emma grins, "I am glad that I get to take this journey with you."

Hook leans down and kisses her softly, "Aye, it was a fortunate day, indeed, when I rescued you."

Snow gasps awake, "No! I have to go back to sleep. I have to help him."

Emma looks at her startled, "Mary-Margaret! Stop!"

Snow looks at her, "David needs my help. He is under the sleeping curse."  
Emma furrows her brow, "What? Ho- doesn't matter. Right now we have to deal with this. The sooner we do the sooner we can get back to them."

Snow breathes, "You are right. I know what we have to do."

Emma nods, "Where is Mulan?"  
Snow looks around, "She went to get Aurora."

Emma jumps up, "Is she stupid? She is going to get both of them killed!"  
Snow sighs, "We will follow her."

* * *

Emma tackles Mulan to the ground, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Mulan struggles, "I will not let her die for the two of you."

Emma rolls her eyes, "Then you will die with her."

Snow steps forward, "We kn-"

Aurora steps onto the path, interrupting her, "I am here."

Emma stands up and helps up Mulan. They all stand there gaping at Aurora. She smiles nervously.

Mulan touches her shoulder, "Did she hurt you?"  
Hook steps out behind her, "Of course not. Aurora was just a way to slow you down."

Emma frowns, "Why are you here?"  
Hook smirks, "You can't get rid of me this time, love. And even though I am a little upset that you handcuffed me up there, I am here to help you get to your son."

Snow looks between the two, seeing the obvious attraction and possible love, "Maybe we can use his help."

Emma shakes her head, "All he wants is revenge against Mr. Gold."

Snow laughs, "You are Sheriff, Emma. You can just arrest him if he tries anything."

Hook quirks his eyebrows, "Sheriff? That suits you and it's not like you haven't handcuffed me before. I am here to help you. I don't care about my crocodile anymore. You mean more."

Emma takes a sharp breath, "Fine. But if you cross me, I will cut off your other hand."

He laughs, "Noted."

* * *

They go to Rumpelstiltskin's prison and look for the ink that Mr. Gold had been talking about. They search every brick and corner and crease and only found a piece of paper.

Emma groans in frustration, "There is nothing here! Just dirt."

Aurora unrolls the paper, "Uh, Emma, I think this is for you."

Emma takes it and gasps, "It just says my name over and over again. This is kinda creepy."

Snow takes it from her, "He was the one that predicted you would be the savior. The only way we could even get that information was by telling him your name."

Hook looks over Emma's shoulder, "It just looks obsessive to me."

Emma shoves it her pocket and sighs, "Now what?"

Snow shrugs, "I guess we try to beat Cora the old fashion way."

Emma laughs, "Sounds fun."

Hook smiles, "I know where she will be."

* * *

They arrive at Lake Nostos and see Cora standing in front of it. She turns around when she hears them arrive and starts to walk towards them.

Snow takes out her bow, "Don't take another step."

Cora stops and laughs, "Do you really think you can beat me?"  
Hook steps forward with his sword, "Of course we can. Shouldn't be that hard."

She looks at Hook, "Oh, Hook. You should have stayed on my side. I would have given you your revenge."

Hook laughs, "Some things are more important."  
Cora throws him in the air with a flick of the wrist and he lands with a loud thud. Everybody moves into action. Snow shoots an arrow at her but she disappears in a cloud of purple. Emma looks around and tries to charge her but is thrown against Hook. They slam to the ground. Hook jumps up and pulls Emma up beside him. Cora closes in on Snow.

She grins, "Now, how happy would my daughter be if I brought her your heart."

Cora reaches towards her, but Emma screams and leaps in front of her. Cora's hand plunges into her chest and she moans in pain.

Hook and Snow scream, "No!"

Cora laughs, "You foolish girl. Though I think my daughter would love it more to watch Snow White grieve over the loss of her daughter." She tries to yank her heart out but is stopped, "What?"  
Emma smiles and closes her eyes. Something flows through her and Cora flies backwards. Snow grabs Emma and hugs her.

Emma gasps, "I can't breathe. We have to get the ashes from her."

They walk over to Cora, who was starting to stand up.

Emma frowns, "Now what?"  
Snow's eyes widen with realization, "Give me the scroll."

Emma takes it out of her pocket and hands it over, "Why?"

Snow opens it up and blows on the ink. They watch as a cloud of blank ink floats towards Cora and hits her. She is frozen in place.

Snow smiles, "It was the ink not the quill."

Emma steps forward and grabs the ashes, "Let's go home."


	6. Chapter 6: Happy reunion

Hook pulls himself out of the well first. Regina pushes Henry behind her and Mr. Gold takes a step back. Hook turns back towards the well and helps Emma and Snow out. Henry runs around Regina and jumps into Emma's arms. Emma grins as she pulls her son closer to her. This was the moment she had been waiting for.

She ruffles his hair, "I missed you, kid."

Henry looks up at her, "I missed you, too. I knew you both would make it back!" He steps back and beams at her, "You have to tell me everything. Where did you go? What did you see? Who di-"

Emma laughs, "Whoa, kid. Breathe for a minute."

Snow hugs Henry, then pulls away, "Where is Charming?"  
Henry grabs her hand, "He is at Mr. Gold's shop! Let's go!" He yanks her arm, "Come on."  
They all start running towards the town except Emma and Hook. She sighs and looks up at him trying to figure out his motives.

He frowns, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

She shrugs nonchalantly, "Why were you so silent back there? I know how much you want revenge against Mr. Gold, but you didn't even make a peep."

Hook touches her cheek lovingly, "I told you. I am here for you. To help your son. To make up for my obsession getting the best of me last time."

Emma melts a little on the inside but on the outside she frowns, "So you don't want revenge on Mr. Gold anymore?"  
Hook smiles, "Of course I do, but I am in your world. I am with you. You will always be more important than my revenge."

Emma sighs, "I will believe that when I see it. We better get to town before they send out a search party."

Hook laughs and grabs her hand, "As long as you will consider trusting me."

Emma smiles, "Fine, I will consider it."

They start walking hand in hand. Emma didn't know how she felt about Hook, at least not anymore. She was starting to remember more and more of her time in Neverland. She remembered the feelings she had for him and the blind faith. Could she let herself get there again? She wasn't sure. The one thing she was sure about was she liked how her hand felt in his.

* * *

They were about to walk into the shop when Snow, David and Henry walk out. Snow looks at their hands and Emma quickly lets go of Hook's and hugs David. He hugs her tightly and then pulls Snow and Henry in for a group hug.

He pulls back, "I am so happy to have my family together again."

Henry laughs, "Maybe it can stay that way this time."

Emma nods, "So who is hungry?"

Regina steps out and looks down, "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt the family reunion."

She starts to walk away, but Emma frowns, conflicted. She touches her shoulder, "Regina, would you like to join us?"

Snow stutters, "Uh, um shouldn't we talk about this first?"  
Emma turns to her mother, "Regina is Henry's mother, too. That makes her a part of this family, too. At least part of mine. So, Regina?"

Regina smiles, "I would love that. And thank you."

Emma rubs her arm, "I know you have done some bad, like this curse, but you are also kind of the reason that Henry was born. I will forever be grateful for that. I will also always be grateful that you loved him when I couldn't be there."

Henry smiles up at Emma, "This is great." He looks over at Hook. "By the way, who is this guy?"

Hook laughs, "I am Killian Jones or you could call me by my more colorful moniker, Captain Hook."

David looks him up and down, "And why are you in town."

Hook looks at Emma, "To help Emma, of course."

Emma laughs nervously, "We have a lot to talk about at lunch."

* * *

Emma explains to them everything that happened to her after she got out of jail, except for the intimate details. She wasn't quite ready for them to know about their relationship. She could see the way that Snow was studying Hook and the way that David was sneering at him. Henry seemed to be the only one that was fascinated by the story and by the man himself. They were all shocked when they heard that the Lost Boys were looking for Henry and Regina grabbed his hand.

Henry looked around the table, confused, "What do they want with me?"  
Hook smiles softly, "I stayed behind when Emma was taken back to this world and tried to get answers, but no one was willing to cross Peter Pan. Not even the mermaids."

Regina looks at them both with concern, "So what do we do? How can we know when they are going to come after him?"

Emma shrugs, "I thought about that. The only thing we have on our side right now is magic and I don't know if that will be enough."

David takes a bite of his cheeseburger and thinks, "We could always put up a perimeter. Always have people on watch."

Emma sighs, "That might be the only solution, but I don't know if we will be able to see them coming."

Henry chimes in, "Doesn't Rumpelstiltskin see the future? Wouldn't he know when they would be coming?"

Emma bites her bottom lip, contemplating, "We are kind of desperate…" She looks at Regina, "You know him best. What do you think?"  
Regina purses her lips pensively, "We could ask, but he might want something in return. Everything comes with a price, but he seemed willing to help Henry before. I say we give it a try and even if he wants something I will give it to him."

Emma runs her hands through her hair, trying to think of any other option, but failing, "I guess we have no choice. I will go talk to him. Henry, why don't you hang out with Regina for a little while? If that's ok?"  
Regina smiles, "Only if it ok with Henry. I know you have been wanting to stay away from me lately…"

Henry smiles, "It's fine with me. I'm pretty sure David and Mary-Margaret want to be alone for a while. But, Emma you still have to give me the details of your adventures."

Emma laughs, "I will later. Don't worry. Have fun."

Regina and Henry leave and Snow grins at David, "He was right. I do want to be alone with you."

Emma scrunches her nose, "Too much information. Why don't you just leave?"  
David laughs and gets up helping Snow out of the booth. Emma laughs as they walk away. She still couldn't believe that her parents were Snow White and Prince Charming. She just hoped that there no more surprises waiting for her. She needed a little break from the impossible.

Hook cleared his throat trying to get her attention, "Emma? Did you forget I was still here?"

Emma looks up, startled, "Sorry. So many things have happened in the past couple weeks. I'm still processing all of it."

Hook laughs, "So what are you going to do with me?"

Emma frowns, not understanding, "What do you mean?"

He quirks his eyebrows, "I mean, I usually live on my ship, but the Jolly Roger isn't here."

Emma laughs and mentally kicks herself, "Um, Ruby!" She waits for Ruby to walk over, "Do you think granny will let Hook stay at the inn?"  
Ruby looks Hook up and down and shrugs, "I can ask. She probably won't mind as long as he doesn't cause any problems." She said the last part as a warning rather than a statement.

Hook watched as she walked away, "Something tells me I should listen to her."

Emma nods, "I would." She leans closer and whispers, "She is a wolf."

Emma laughs at his expression as she gets up and throws money on the counter. She throws on her jacket and heads for the door. Before she could open it, Hook stepped in front of her.

He looked down at her, "Where are you going? Don't think that I will let you talk to Rumpelstiltskin alone."

Emma laughed, "I have talked to him plenty and I doubt he will be alone. He will probably be with Belle anyway and she always keeps him… as good as Mr. Gold can be. Besides I am going to the sheriff's station. I need to get my gun and take over my job as sheriff."

Hook raises his brow, "I find it extremely sexy that you are in a place of power. I really think you should start trusting me so I can get you exactly where I have wanted you since I saw you again."

Emma rolls her eyes and pushes him out of her way, "If you insist on being annoying then you can come with me." She turns around with ice in her eyes, "But if you even think about causing any problems…"

Hook holds up his hands, "I know, I know. You will cut off my other hand."

Emma nods, "Good."

* * *

An hour later Emma and Hook walk into Mr. Gold's shop and walk up to the counter. Emma looks around frowning. Mr. Gold comes out from behind the curtain and smirks at the company that she chose to bring.

He looks at Emma and raises his brows, "I thought you arrested the riffraff, not gander about town with them."

Hook snarls, "Better watch yourself, Crocodile."

Emma puts a hand up to silence him, "There are rumors that you can see the future. Is that true?"  
Mr. Gold frowns, "When we were in the other world I could, but not this one, dearie. Not even when I brought magic back."

Emma groans, "Of course not. Because that would be too easy."

He gives her a confused look, "What is this about?"  
Emma sighs heavily, "The Lost Boys are looking for Henry. I don't know why they want him and I don't know if they can get here. I was hoping that you could give us a little clue."  
Mr. Gold smiles, "I know a way we can get Henry away. At least for a little while."  
Hook scoff, "Since when do you even care about helping?"

Emma hits him in the chest, "How?"  
Mr. Gold pulls out a light brown shawl, "I put a spell on this that will allow me to leave. Remember that favor you owe me?" Emma nods and Hook growls. "I am cashing it in."  
Emma contemplates, "What is it that you want me to help you with that doesn't involve this town?"  
He smiles, "I want you to help me find my son. You can bring Henry along."

Emma rubs her forehead, "I have to talk to Regina."

Mr. Gold nods, "You have an hour."

Hook steps forward, "No. This guy is not trustworthy."

Emma shakes her head, "He isn't, but I know he won't do anything to harm me or Henry. Especially since he needs us."

Hook touches her shoulder and looks into her eyes, "Then I am going with you. I don't have any faith that he won't do anything that doesn't help him get more power."

Mr. Gold laughs, "You have to be kidding. You can't let this… Pirate out in the world looking like that."

Emma smiles at Hook's attire, "Then I will just have to give him modern day clothes. He is going too."

Mr. Gold glares at the both of them for a minute then sighs, "Fine. But he has to promise me not to do anything stupid."


	7. Chapter 7: Manhattan

Emma knocks on Regina's door and waits for the answer. David was loaning Hook his clothes so that they didn't have to worry about people giving them strange looks. On the drive over she had been thinking about Hook's attitude towards her. How he seemed to be so protective of her. She knew that he had cared for her in Neverland but she never thought that he would go to such great lengths to keep her safe. She usually would be pissed off about a guy being that way towards her but with Hook something was different. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath when Regina answers the door.

Regina smiles, "Did you find a way to help Henry?"

Emma shrugs, "Not really. He can't see the future in this world for some reason, but he did come up with a temporary solution. I don't know how happy you will be with it though."

Regina rolls her eyes, "What is it now?"

Emma laughs slightly, "Well, Mr. Gold, is looking for his son. He needs my help locating him or something. He suggested taking Henry along and no one will be the wiser."  
Regina thinks it over. She hated the idea of not having her son around, but she also wanted to keep him safe. She sighs, "Fine. At least I know he will be safe with you."

Emma touches Regina's shoulder, trying to comfort the stress away, "You know I would never let anything happen to him. And I will bring him back. This is my home now too."

Regina nods and calls for Henry. Henry runs down the stairs with his backpack. Regina leans down and gives him a hug telling him that she will see him as soon as he gets back. He looks up at her questioningly, but she just shakes her head and looks over to Emma, "Take care of our son."  
Emma laughs, "It is so strange to think about our situation." Emma starts to walk away, then turns back, "Keep a look out for Cora. She was pretty determined to get here. I doubt we stopped her from trying."

Regina nods, "I can handle my mother. You just worry about Henry. The rest of us will keep this town safe."

* * *

Emma drives over the town line and looks at Mr. Gold who was sitting in the front seat. Henry and Hook were riding in the back and Henry was trying to explain how the car worked to Hook, who seemed a little nervous. Emma had laughed at his expression when she first told him that they were traveling in her yellow bug.

She smiles to herself at the memory and focuses on the man in her front seat, "So? Do you remember who you are?"  
He looks at her, annoyed, "I am Rumperstiltskin and I am looking for my son."  
Henry grins, "So, where are we going?"  
Emma frowns, realizing that he had not yet revealed their destination, "That is an excellent question. Mr. Gold?"  
He smiles in the mirror, "Manhattan."

Emma chokes, "You expect me to find your son in one of the biggest cities?"

Mr. Gold shakes his head, "No, I know where he is at. I need you to help me get around. I also need you to get him to talk to me."

Emma shrugs and keeps on driving to the airport. She didn't know what to expect from this trip. She wondered who he was and how he had gotten to this world. She thought of her time in Neverland again. It was all she could think about lately. She guessed it wasn't really that hard to travel between worlds. She thought of her last day in Neverland. She thought of the way she had begged Hook to come with her.

Emma looks at Hook pleadingly, "Please come with me. We could be together. We could protect my son together."

He looks at her sadly, "I can't, love. I have to go after the man who killed Milah."

Emma had cried and begged some more, but he wouldn't give in. She had felt so pathetic and hurt. He had tried to pull her in for one last kiss, but she had slapped him across the face, hard and left him. She looked in the rearview mirror now at the man who was now willing to forget his revenge to prove himself to her. She didn't want to forgive him for leaving her the way he had. But it was hard to be around him and not want to kiss him. She wanted to feel his arms around her again.

Hook looked up and saw her staring at him. He smiles and looks at Henry, "You know your mother was an amazing pirate. She was the best sword fighter on my ship."

Henry looked over at his mother, smiling proudly, "It's in her blood. Her parents are Prince Charming and Snow. Tell me what she was like when you first met her."

Emma listens as he talks about how stubborn she was. She rolls her eyes, knowing that he was trying to get a rise out of her and continues to think about how she felt about him. He did abandon her then, but here he was now. Sitting in the small back seat of her bug making her kid laugh. In that moment she could feel her heart swell with joy, knowing that he was back in her life.

* * *

They all sit at the airport waiting for their flight to come in. Mr. Gold gets up and heads for the bathroom while Emma, Hook, and Henry whisper to each other. Emma had to explain to Hook what they were getting on. He had never seen a plane in his life and now he was getting on one.

Emma laughed, "You should enjoy it. The take-off is a little shaky but once we get in the air it is like a ship only without the water."

Hook shakes his head, "I just don't understand these engines that you have."

Henry grins, "It's called technology. It is the closest thing that we have to magic in our own world."  
Emma smiles at Henry, she would have never thought of that, "Listen to him. He seems to be a genius about these things."  
The attendant announces that it is time to board and Emma tells Henry to let Mr. Gold know.

Hook grabs her hand, "Are you sure this is safe?"

Emma touches his cheek lightly, "Trust me, Captain. I won't let any harm come to you."

Hook laughs and leans down to kiss her lightly on the lips. When she doesn't protest he puts his hands on each side of her face and lengthens the kiss.

She pulls away and smiles up at him, "I don't know if I mentioned this earlier, but you do look very sexy in modern day clothing."

Hook smirks, "I knew you would find me irresistible."  
She tilts her head, "I always did… Cap-"

She was interrupted by Henry, who cleared his throat. She quickly pulled away from Hook and smiled down at her son, "Are you ready?"

* * *

Henry had been eyeing Hook during the whole flight. He had seen them kiss and he had seen the way that his mom had lit up. He even realized that his she had been happier since Hook had come around. He liked Hook. Hook was funny and had a lot of fun stories.

Emma leads them out of the airport and hailed a taxi, "Do you have the address that we need, Mr. Gold?"  
He nods and hands her a piece of paper. She ushers the three of them in the back seat and sits in the front. She hands the paper to the driver and they take off. Henry feels the tension between Hook and Mr. Gold and laughs to himself. He knew the story between the two and he felt that they shouldn't be against each other. They finally arrive at their destination.

Emma gets out and opens the back door. She smiles at Mr. Gold, "Are you nervous?"

He smiles slightly, "Not really. I just need him to talk to me."

She looks over at Hook who seems enthralled by the sounds and sights of the city, "How are you feeling, Captain?"

Hook grins down at her, "This place is…mesmerizing. So much is going on. I don't know how anyone can concentrate."

Emma laughs and walks over to the apartment building and walked into the entryway. She looks at all of the buttons and points to one, "That's it."

Mr. Gold frowns, "How do you know?"

She smiles, "He is hiding. He doesn't want people to find him so he leaves his name off the name plate."

Mr. Gold shakes his head, "That could be an empty apartment."

Emma sighs, annoyed, "This is what I do. I find people who don't want to be found. You brought me here for a reason so trust me when I say this is him."  
Mr. Gold holds up his hand, "Fine. But you better be right, dearie."

Emma pushes the button, "Fed ex package."

They wait a couple minutes and then hear a loud clang outside. Emma runs out the door, "He is trying to get away."  
Mr. Gold yells, "Go after him! This is part of your favor!"

She hesitates then starts to walk forward, "Watch Henry!"  
She runs after him, dodging people on her way. She takes a short cut through an alley and ran faster. She got to him in time to tackle him to the ground. She rolls to a kneeling position and looks up.

She gasps when she sees who it is, "No, it can't be. Neal?"

* * *

**a/n: So this is kind of just the introduction to Manhattan and Neal. The second half will be filled with more drama. So just keep reading. I promise it will get better. And there will be more Hook and Emma moments along with his fascination of this new world.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth is Out

Neal looks up and looks at her with shock, "Emma? What are you doing here?"

Emma shakes her head, "You're him. You are Mr. Gold's son, but how?"  
Neal just continues to stare, confused, "Who is Mr. Gold?"  
Emma sighs, exasperated, "Rumpelstiltskin!"

Neal's eyes widen, "He's here? You brought him here! Why would you bring him here?"

Emma laughs bitterly, "I didn't know…wait did you… Did you know who I was this whole time? Was this some kind of trick?"  
Neal stands up, "No, I didn't know! Not when I met you. It was your friend…August."

Emma starts to wipe off her pants, "Of course. I can't believe this is happening. How is it possible that we met? It can't just be a coincidence."  
Neal shrugs, not knowing the answer, "I don't know what it was. Let's get something to drink." He laughs at her expression, "Just to talk this out. Maybe get some answers."

She nods and follows him to the nearest pub. She couldn't believe what she was dealing with right now. She had to find a way to get rid of him. She couldn't let him meet Henry. She didn't want to see Henry's face when he found out she had lied to him about his father. She would just have to lie to Mr. Gold. That's all. She sighs as her phone rings. She motions for Neal to wait inside and answers it.

"Hello?"

She hears Mary-Margaret's voice, "Thank God. Cora is here. She made an appearance and now we can't find her anywhere."

Emma runs her hand through her hair, "What do you mean Cora is there? How would she be able to get there?"  
Snow sighs heavily, "I don't know. Regina is freaking out. We will figure it out. How is the trip?"  
Emma laughs without humor, "Horrible. Turns out that Mr. Gold's son is Henry's father."

Snow gasps, "What? So that means that…"

Emma nods, "Rumpelstiltskin is the grandfather of my kid. I don't know what to do. I have to get rid of him."  
Snow shakes her head, "Maybe it is time you come clean."

Emma scoffs, "I am trying to protect my kid here."

Snow frowns, "Are you? Or are you protecting yourself? I know it is hard, but you have to do the right thing."  
Emma rolls her eyes, "Maybe."

She hangs up the phone and walks into the pub and sits across from Neal, "So let's talk."

* * *

Hook sits on the stairs outside the apartment and waits impatiently. It was hard for him to just sit there and not hurt Rumpelstiltskin. He had made a promise to Emma and he was determined to keep it. He listened as Henry started asking a bunch of questions. He laughed to himself when the kid told the crocodile that his son would forgive him. He doubted that. He met the kid a long, long time ago and he didn't seem like the forgiving kind.

Henry shot up, "Emma! Did you find him? Is he coming?"  
Emma smiled down at the kid and continued walking towards Mr. Gold, "I'm sorry. He got away. He ran faster than I thought he would."

Mr. Gold yells, "You gave up! You promised me you could do this!" He steps closer to her, "You are going to get him to talk to me. That was the deal we made."

As Gold steps closer to her, Hook steps in front of Emma, "If you take one more step, Crocodile, I will hurt you myself."

Gold glares at him, then turns around and runs back in the building, "I will find him. And you will get him to talk to me."  
Emma follows him, "How are you going to get in. There is no…"

She stops as she watches him push all the buttons until someone buzzes him in. They walk up to his apartment, "You can't just break into his home."  
Mr. Gold takes something out of his pocket, "Watch me."  
Henry starts to walk towards the end of the hall, "I will keep a look out."

Emma puts her hand out, "Henry… Mr. Gold I am still the sheriff."  
He looks up at her, "In Storybrooke. Not here. You are powerless here." He pushes the door open, "That wasn't too hard."

They all walk in and look around. Emma didn't know what Gold expected to find in here. Neal wouldn't be coming back here. Not now. She walks over to the window and takes down the dream catcher. She thinks back to the day that they had gotten it.

Hook touches her shoulder, "Are you ok? You look like you have just seen a ghost."  
Emma looks up at him, "I'm fine. I just…"

Mr. Gold interrupted, "What is that? Is that something important?"  
Emma shakes her head, "No… no it's just a dream catcher."

Mr. Gold squints at her, "You are lying! What is that? Tell me what that is!"

Hook steps forward when Neal runs in the room and yells, "Leave her alone!"

Emma's eyes widen and she shakes her head, "Neal, don't…"  
Mr. Gold turns to her, "You know him?" He turns back, "Bae?"

Neal nods, "Yes, I am your son. I only came back to make sure she held up her in end of the deal. So that you wouldn't hurt her."

Mr. Gold looks between the two, "You know each other? How do you know each other?"  
Before Emma could answer Henry walks out, "Mom? What is going on? Why is everyone yelling?" Henry looks at Neal, "Is that him? Is that Mr. Gold's son?"

Neal frowns, "Mom? Is he your son?" Emma nods, "How old is he? How old are you?"

Emma looks at Henry, "Don't answer that."

Neal yells, "How old is he?"  
Henry turns around, "I'm 11! Why is everyone yelling?"

Neal stutters, "11? Is he… Is he my son?"

Hook and Gold turn to Emma in shock and she closes her eyes and put her hands on each side of Henry's face, "Yes he is."

Henry pulls back, "No. You told me that my father died. That he was a hero." Emma reaches out to touch him, but he shakes his head, "You lied to me!"

Emma shakes her head, "No I was trying to protect you." Henry backs up and walks out onto the fire escape, "Henry!"

She touches the side of the window and sighed heavily. Hook steps up behind her and puts his hand on her shoulder, "Go talk to him. Explain why you lied."

Emma turns around and looks up into his eyes, "I thought I was protecting him. I don't want him to hate me."  
Hook touches her cheek, "He won't. He might be mad for a little while but he won't hate you."

Neal steps forward, "What is this? How do you know each other…so well?"  
Hook steps back and glares at Neal, "After you sent her to jail she ended up in Neverland. The lost boys kidnapped her. Luckily I was there to save her."

Neal looks at Emma, "You were in Neverland? Why?"  
Emma steps away from the both of them and shakes her head, "I don't have time for this. I need to talk to my son."

* * *

Neal looks at Hook and frowns, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Hook steps forward, "I am here for Emma. I'm glad that I did come. You were supposed to be better than him, but you only thought of yourself."

Neal shakes his head, "What are you talking about, Hook? Everything that happened between me and Emma was me trying to do the right thing."

Hook laughs bitterly, "The right thing would have been to stick by her. To not send her to jail in your place."

Hook and Neal were in each other faces when Emma walked back in. She looked between the two and pushed them apart, "Neal, Henry wants to talk to you." Neal nods and walks out and Emma turns to Hook, "Captain, you need to calm down. I can take care of this. I did keep his son away from him."

Hook looks at her and frowns, "You kept your son away from you for most of his life too. Everything that you did was to protect him. No one can blame you for that."  
Mr. Gold interrupted them, "Not to interrupt this endearing moment, but our deal was for you to get him to talk to me. We don't leave until he does."

Emma turns to him, "He will talk to you. Just wait."

Henry and Neal walk in and Neal sighs, "I will give you two minutes."

Emma nods, "Henry, I know you are mad at me, but we should give them a moment alone. Why don't we go downstairs and get something to eat or drink."

Henry nods and follows them down to the street.

* * *

Emma was sitting in the entryway of Neal's apartment building waiting for Hook and Henry to get back. She was letting Henry process everything without her for the time being. She knew he felt betrayed by her and that wasn't going to change until they both processed the situation that they were in. She looked up when she heard the door opened and gasped.

She slowly stood up, "What are you doing here?"

Cora smiled, "I'm here to get my daughter what she really wants. You have made her believe that you are a friend, but I know the truth. And she will see it when I get rid of you."

Emma backs up into the gate and pushes the buzzer for Neal's apartment, but is too late. Cora steps forward and runs the knife just above her heart and leaves a slash. It wasn't deep. Emma looked up at her confused.

Cora smirks evilly, "The poison will kill you slowly. Regina will have the pleasure of watching you die slowly."

Hook runs in and pushes Cora against the wall, knocking her out. Neal and Mr. Gold run down the stairs as Emma slowly falls to the ground already feeling the effects of the poison.


	9. Chapter 9: Please Survive

"Emma!"

"Mom!"

"What happened?"

"We have to get rid of Cora."

Everyone reacts at once. Hook runs to Emma and puts her in his lap. Henry kneels next to them taking his mother's hand. Neal opens the gate and Mr. Gold runs over to Cora. Emma touches the scratch and cries out. Hook lifts her hand and sees the wound turning yellow. He frowns at Emma.

She nods, "Poison."

Hook looks over at Cora and growls, "She deserves to die for this."

Gold smirks, "For once we agree on something."

Henry yells, "No! That is not the answer. We are no longer in your world. You both are in ours. We do the right thing here."

Emma squeezes Henry's hand, "He is right. Tie her up and lock her somewhere. She doesn't have magic here, so she won't be able to get herself free as long as you do it correctly. I have handcuffs and I'm sure Neal knows a place she can be locked away."

Neal nods and Hook hands him Emma's handcuffs. He throws Cora over his shoulder and carries her to the storage closet. Hook picks up Emma and takes her up to Neal's apartment. He lays her on the couch and looks around for something to clean her wound.

Emma reaches out for Henry, "Call Mary-Margaret. Tell her what happened here. Tell her to get Regina."

Henry wipes the tears from his face as her grabs her phone out of her pocket and dials the number, "H-hello? Mary-Margaret?" He puts it on speaker phone.

Snow answers, "Henry? Is that you? Is everything ok?"  
Henry shakes his head, "No. Cora is here and she just…" He takes a deep breath, trying to keep the tears out of his voice, "She poisoned Emma. We need to talk to Regina."

* * *

Snow drops the phone and David runs over to her, "What? What happened?"  
She turns to him, "Get Regina here. Now!"

David nods and gets out his phone, "Regina? We need your help. Something has happened."

David hears a distant "Hello?" and picks up the phone that Snow had dropped, "Hello?"  
Henry sighs with relief, "David? Did you get my mom? Is she on her way?"

David frowns, "Yes I did. Can you tell me what is going on?"

Henry lets out a sob, "Cora has poisoned Emma. She is dying. We don't know what to do. Hook is trying to clean her wound, but it isn't helping. The poison is in her blood stream."

Regina runs in, "What the hell is going on?"

David wipes the tears that were starting to fall, "Your mother poisoned Emma. She is dying."

Regina gasps, "No. How did she get there?" Regina throws her head back, "The Jolly Roger. That is how she got here. They need to get them both back here. Rumpelstiltskin will have the solution."

* * *

They all turn to Mr. Gold as he walks in. He frowns at all the eyes on him, "What?"

Hook stands up and gets in his face, "You can save her. Why didn't you say anything? Are you just going to let her die?"  
Neal pushes Hook back, "Calm down and tell us what you are talking about."

Henry turns to them, "My mother said that you would have the answer." He shakes his head when they look at Emma, "No, not her. Regina."

Gold nods, "We have to get back to Storybrooke. Fast. She doesn't have much time."

Emma moans as she feels her temperature rise, "Can we…not fight? I… It's so…hot in…here."

Hook nods, "We will take the Jolly Roger. It will get us there fast." He looks at Neal, "I will need your help."

Neal nods, "I can get us a car that will take us to the harbor."

Henry frowns, "We need to bring Cora with us. How are we going to do that?"

Gold smiles, "We will just have to keep her unconscious."

Emma cries out in pain as the poison sinks deeper into her system. Hook turns to her and takes her hand, "We have to hurry. Who knows how long she has."

They make the arrangements as Emma tries her best to fight the poison in her system. She could feel herself getting weaker and weaker. Hook hurries back and picks her up off the couch. She moans as he races downstairs.

Hook lays her down in the back seat and gets in putting her head in his lap, "Don't worry, love, you are going to survive this. We are going to do everything we can."

Neal and Gold get in the front seat and Henry gets in the back seat with Emma and Hook putting her feet on his lap.

He takes her hand, "Mom, you can't die. I need you to live."

Emma squeezes his hand weakly, "No worries, kid. I'm…not going…anywhere." She closes her eyes, "Where is…Cora?"

Hook points to the trunk, "She is tied up back there. Still unconscious."

Emma sighs with relief, "Good. I'm gonna…" She passes out before she could finish her thought.

* * *

Hook sat below deck with Emma in his old quarters. She was shivering even with all the blankets that they had put on her. She was moaning and complaining about the pain that the poison was causing.

Hook held her hand, trying to comfort her, "Shhh. Emma we are almost there. Everything is going to be ok."

Emma looks up at him, "I don't know if I will make it. I f-feel s-so cold. Captain, I need you t-to do m-me a f-f-favor."

Hook frowns, "Emma…"

She tightens her grip on his hand, "Please." Hook nods, "Watch out for Henry for me. Don't let anything bad happen to him."

Hook smiles, "I would never let anything happen to him. He is safe, love."

She smiles weakly, "Do me one more favor." He tilts his head, "Kiss me?"

He laughs and leans down. He kisses her tenderly and passionately. Neal walks in about to announce that they have arrived in Storybrooke. He freezes when he sees Emma put her hand on the side of Hook's face as they kiss. He stood there for a moment not knowing how to react.

Henry walks in behind him, "What are you doing?"

Hook and Emma break apart and look towards the door. Emma frowns, "Is there something that you wanted?"  
Neal clears his throat awkwardly, "Um, yeah we are in Storybrooke."

Hook stands up and grabs her hand helping her up. He starts to pick her up, but she shakes her head, "I can walk."

They walk to the top deck and off the ship. Emma slowly and painfully walks down the plank and sees Snow and David waiting for them on the dock. Hook turns around to help her down when she trips. He reaches out and catches her.

She takes a deep breath as she looks up into his eyes, "You caught me."

He smiles down at her, "I will always catch you, love."

Snow and David look at each other and then look back at the scene in front of them. Snow couldn't believe that this guy could be the one who was meant to be with her daughter. He was so… She shakes her head. It was not the time to think about that.

Snow steps forward, "Emma, honey? Are you ok?"

Emma tries to walk again, but her legs were shaky so she fell back into Hook. He picks her up and smiles sadly, "We need to hurry up and get her help. Cora is passed out and tied up on the ship. I don't know how much longer we can keep her out."

Mr. Gold limps over, "Why don't all of you take Emma to the loft? Where is Regina?"  
Regina walks up, "I am here." She frowns over at Emma, "She doesn't look so good. She might not have much longer."

Emma moans, "Thanks for that. I feel so much better."

Regina laughs, "Sorry. We will fix this."

* * *

Emma lies in her bed at the loft trying to keep warm. Hook was downstairs pacing back and forth. He didn't like waiting. He wanted to do something to help her. He would do anything to take her pain away.

He looks over at her parents, "There has to be something we can do to make her feel better. We can't just sit here and do nothing."

Snow stands up and puts her hand on his shoulder, "There is nothing we can do. We just have to hope that Regina and Mr. Gold know what they are doing."

Hook grimaces, "Great. Our fate is left in the hands of the evil queen and the dark one. I feel so reassure."

Henry jumps off the chair he was sitting on, "You better be careful with who you are talking about. The "evil queen" you are talking about is my mother."

Hook quirks his brow, "The woman upstairs is your mother, too. Aren't you concerned about her?"  
Henry glares at him, "Of course I am! I don't know what I would do if she dies! Which is why I have to believe that the evil queen and the dark one will come through. Since both of them are related to me I believe they will do everything they can to save someone whom I love."

Hook puts his hands up, "Ok, I'm sorry."

David laughs, "This is a very odd family we have here."

Snow nods, "Could you imagine thanksgiving?"

Neal walks into the room and frowns, "It's a good thing there is no Thanksgiving in fairy tale land."

Emma walks down the stairs, "So…while I am upstairs dying you are all down here talking about Thanksgiving. I feel so loved."

She walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge to get out some orange juice. She turns around and pours it into a glass. She looks up and smiles at all the people staring at her, "You all are creeping me out a little."

They all start talking at once. Emma just nods as they talk inaudibly, "Hey!" They all look at her, "Shut up. One at a time."

Hook walks over, "How are you better?"

She shrugs, "I have no idea. One minute I was lying up there suffering the next I was fine and the wound on my chest was healed."

Henry ran to her and hugged her, "I am so glad you are alive. I have never been so scared."

She laughs, "They can't kill me, kid. I am indestructible."

Regina and Mr. Gold walk in. Regina looks at Emma, "Cora is… dead." She breaks down in tears.


	10. Chapter 10: One Strange Family

Emma frowns as she looks at the sobbing Regina. She knew that Cora was her mother and they had a…difficult relationship. She knew the story thanks to Henry and his book, but she never thought Regina would be so heartbroken over it. She understood a few tears for the mom she never had and the mom she never would have. Emma shook her head. She realized then what all this meant.

She looked over at Gold, "That's why I am alive isn't it? You did something that made so she died in my place. How?"  
Everyone stared up at Gold, except Regina. He shrugged, "You could always ask Snow. She is the one who obtained the object."

All eyes shifted over to Snow. Her jaw dropped in realization and she whispered, "The candle."

David, who was the closest one to her, was the only one that heard, "What candle? Snow?"  
Snow turned to look out the window, "Before my mother died I asked the Blue Fairy for a way to save her. She said there was no way unless I used a dark magic. The candle. One side was black and the other white. She said if I held the candle over someone's heart and whispered their name, then lit it, that person would die in my mother's place." She rests her head against the glass and welcomed the cold, "I couldn't do it. I felt I had let my mother down, but she said she was glad, that it meant everything she had taught me was good." She turned to face the group with sad eyes, "She died soon after. On my birthday."

David touched Snow's shoulder, "You did the right thing, Snow."

Regina looked up, "It wasn't the Blue Fairy."

Everyone snapped around to look at her. Emma stepped forward, "What do you mean?"  
Regina sighed heavily and wiped the rest of the tears from her eyes, "Snow was tricked. By Cora. Cora…" She bit her lip then shook her head, "She poisoned your mother and tried to get you to do something evil. She did so I could be Queen. Everything she did was so that I would be who she wanted me to be."

Hook stood up from the stool where he had been listening, "So let me get this straight. You used the candle that your mother, disguised as the Blue Fairy, gave to Snow to kill her?" He scratched his chin, "Sounds like poetic justice to me."

Emma slapped his shoulder, "Really, Hook?"

He shrugged, "What? She tried to kill you. She almost succeeded. I'm just saying what comes around goes around."

Emma rolls her eyes, "Cora was Regina's mother. However grateful I may be, I would never have asked her to do that." She stepped closer to Regina, "I would never ask you to sacrifice your mother for me. I just…I know what it's like to…" She looked back at Snow and David, "Not have anyone who would keep me safe when I had nightmares or to give me advice. I know how much it means to miss out on having a real mother."

Regina smiles, slightly, "When she was alive she never listened. It is so hard to be good when your mother tells you, you are doing everything wrong." She touches Emma's hand, "I did it because Cora would have wreaked havoc on our lives and Henry needs both of us." She looked down, "The last thing she said when I put her heart back was 'You would have been enough.' I just wish I had known that was all it took a long time ago. Maybe none of this would have happened."

Emma squeezed her hand, "But then Henry wouldn't be here. Our lives…" She holds her arms out, encompassing the room, "All of our lives have been hard. We have had to fight and scratch and kick to get where we are. Some of our actions were wrong and some were good, but everything that lead to us being here matters." She laughs as she looks at each face, "Half of us are enemies and here we are in the same room. I know a lot of death has come out of this and I know that it is hard to forgive, but everything that happened to us hasn't been without its reward." She touches Henry's hair, "Henry is my reward. And yours." She says to Regina then turns to Neal and smiles, "And yours."

Henry laughs, "Wow, Emma, way to get all mushy."

She laughs and hugs him, "I'm just saying we all have a lot to be thankful for."

Regina takes Henry's free hand, "I agree. I'm sorry that it took me this long to see it." She looks over at Snow and David, "I know I did wrong making this curse, but I can never be sorry. Because of this curse I have Henry and I won't apologize for that."

Snow smiles brightly, "As much as this curse took away from me, it gave me a lot more. I could never ask you to apologize."

Mr. Gold shrugged, "As touching as this moment is, I have business to attend to." He looks over at Emma, "Consider your favor fulfilled."

They all roll their eyes at him as he walks out the door.

* * *

Emma rubs the back of her neck as she knocks on the door of the hotel room. She didn't know what she was going to say or how she was going to say it. All she knew was that she needed for him to hear it. She needed him. Ever since her near death experience a week ago she couldn't stop thinking about him.

He opened the door and broke into a wide grin, "Hello, love. I was starting to think you forgot about me."

She laughed up at him, "I could never forget you. No matter how hard you tried to make me. You were always somewhere in the back of my head. In the back of my heart."

Hook reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear letting his hand linger on her cheek, "I have regretted every day that I didn't come back with you. I felt like a piece of me was missing. I felt as if I wasn't whole."

Emma smiles and steps closer to him, "Let's not lose another second." She touches his cheek and stands on her tiptoes, so close their lips were almost touching, "I want you. I want every part of you."

He grins and closes the space between them with a passionate kiss. One that had so much heat and so much love behind it. He pulled her into the room and closed the door. Nobody would take this moment away from them. They would have each other. He hoped that he would have her forever.


	11. Chapter 11: The Doctor Is Out

**a/n: Sorry it took so long to update this story, I was working on a new story and I like to write a few chapters before I continue with my other stories. I will try to update this story at least once a week from now. Keep reading and enjoying and reviewing. :))))**

**XOXO**

* * *

Emma wakes up the next morning and stretches. She smiles at the man lying next to her. She couldn't believe how happy he made her. She reaches out and gently touches his cheek. She runs her hand over his skin down to his neck. She laughs quietly as he wakes up slowly. She continues gently running her hand down his neck to his chest. He grabs her hand and rolls on top of her.

Hook puts his hands on each side of her face, "What are you doing?"

She smiles sweetly, "Waking you up. Did it work?"

Hook quirks an eyebrow, "What do you think?"

She laughs as he nuzzles her neck. He kisses up her jaw to her mouth. She greedily kisses him. She never thought she would be this happy. He was so amazing. He starts to unbutton the shirt she was wearing when someone knocks on the door.

He slumps over and looks at her, "Who could that be?"

Emma sighs, "I don't know, but you should probably answer it."

Hook nods and gets up. He pulls on the pants that were lying on the floor and opens the door just a crack to…Neal?

Hook gives him a questioning look, "What do you want?"

Neal grimaces, "I want to know how you know Emma. None of this makes any sense. And I don't trust you."

Hook laughs, "Are you jealous? You are the one that left her Neal. She is allowed to move on."

Neal shakes his head, "Not with you. You are not good for her. I also don't want you around my son."

Before Hook could retaliate, Emma's phone rings. She looks around. Looks like she has been discovered.

"Hello?"

Snow sighs, "I was wondering where you went off to. We have a situation."

Emma grimaces, "What is it?"

Snow explains, "A guy just drove into town and crashed into a tree after possibly seeing Rumple using magic."

Emma sits up, "Are you kidding me? Why was he using magic in the first place?"

Snow shrugs, "I don't know. Because he is Rumpelstiltskin."

Emma rolls her eyes, "Damn him! What happened to the driver?"

Snow frowns, "He is in the hospital. He needs surgery."

Emma finishes getting dressed, "Ok, I will be there as soon as I can. Let's hope we don't have a problem." She paused. "And remind me to kill Gold!"

She heads to the door after hanging up the phone. She kisses Hook on the cheek and briefly smiles at Neal's shocked expression. She gets to the hospital five minutes later and runs inside. She sees Snow, David, Regina, Leroy, Ruby and Henry standing in the waiting room. She walks over to them and listens to them argue about what to do.

Emma holds up her hand, "We are not going to let him die. He is a person."

Regina frowns, "But what if he saw Rumple cast his spell? It's going to be hello, circus if he tells anyone."

Emma pushes her hair out of her face, "I know. If it comes to that, we will figure something else out, but until then we have no choice. We aren't in your magical world. We can't forget about law and order. Since that falls on me, I will be the one to deal with this situation. Got it?"

They all nod and Dr. Whale walks up to them smelling of alcohol, "What do you want me to do? I could just let die. Say there was nothing I could do. Might be safer for all of us."

Emma frowns at him, "First off, no. That would be murder. Secondly, you reek of booze. Are you sure you can do this surgery?"

Dr. Whale laughs, "Of course I can. I just had one drink. No big deal."

He walks off and they all sit down. 30 minutes pass when a nurse walks out looking frantic. She walks up to Emma, "Sherriff, we have a problem. We can't find Dr. Whale."

Emma's eyes widen, "What do you mean you can't find him? Isn't he in surgery?"

The nurse shakes her head, "No, but we found his coat in the trash."

Ruby stands up, "Let me see his coat. I can sniff him out."

Emma nods, "Ok. You do that. Mary-Margaret, I need you to go to his house, see if he is there. David, take another look around the hospital, just in case. Leroy, you know the caves around here better than anyone so look there. Regina, take Henry home."

Henry protests, "I can help!"

Emma shakes her head, "Henry, I need you to go home. There are still people after you and I need for them to not find you."

Regina smiles, "C'mon, we can make s'mores in the fireplace."

Henry begrudgingly walks with her. David looks at Emma, "What are you going to do?"

Emma grimaces, "I am going to yell at Gold or kill him. I haven't quite decided yet."

* * *

Emma walks into the diner and spots Gold in a booth. She had been looking for him for an hour. She ignores Hook and Neal who both wave at her and sits across from Mr. Gold. They stare at each other in silence for a few minutes.

Emma finally talks, "What the hell were you doing?"

Mr. Gold raises a brow, "I was trying to find a way to keep your son safe."

Emma freezes. She wasn't expecting that answer. She pulls herself back together, "And you decided to do this out in the open, why?"

He smiles, "Because I felt cooped up in my small little shop."

She tries to hold back her anger, but fails, "Do you not realize what you have done? If that man survives the surgery and wakes up remembering seeing some man throwing magic around this town will become a circus."

Mr. Gold shrugs, "Let him die."

Emma hits the table with her hand and yells, "Listen, Rumpelstiltskin! We are no longer in your little fairy tale world. You aren't all powerful here. We don't yank out people's hearts or whatever and we don't let people die. You are in a world with rules. You do any of that here and I arrest you." She leans in closer, "And if you resist, I shoot you. So you better watch your step around here."

Mr. Gold nods, "Noted. But don't forget who got you in the position of Sherriff. If it weren't for me, you would be sitting at home."

Emma shakes her head, "Too bad for you, that isn't the case. People might have been afraid of you back in your world, but I'm not. Threaten me all you want. We will see who wins this fight." She stands up about to walk away. She turns back, "Thank you."

He frowns, "For what?"

She smiles, "I may not like you or your methods, but it means a lot to me that you are trying to protect my son. So thank you."

Gold shrugs, "He is my grandson."

Emma nods and walks out. Hook and Neal follow her out much to each other's annoyance. Emma stops on the path and turns towards them. "What? I am kind of busy right now."

Hook raises a brow, "Well someone is having a bad day. What is going on?"

Emma sighs heavily, "Some guy drove into a tree after possibly seeing Gold doing magic. Now, Dr. Whale is missing. We have no idea if he saw anything, but people keep suggesting that we just let him die." She puts her hand on her forehead, "This day is not going well at all."

Neal frowns, "Why was he doing magic anyway?"

Emma shrugs, "He was trying to protect Henry."

Neal looks taken aback, "From what exactly?"

Emma bites her lip, "I don't really have time to explain. Hook can tell you. I have a doctor and a life to save."

Hook grabs her arm before she leaves, "What happens if he did see?"

Emma shakes her head, "I don't know. We find a way to explain it or something. I have never had to deal with anything like this before."

Her phone rings, "Ruby? Did you find him?"

Ruby smiles, "Yeah. He was having a personal breakdown. I fixed it. He is in surgery now. He said it will be hours before you can talk to him."

Emma sighs, "I guess we sit on the edge of our seats until then."


	12. Chapter 12: Magic and Dreams

They all wait in the waiting room and watch as Emma paces back and forth, mumbling to herself. Snow looks at David who just shakes his head as they roll into the third hour of surgery. Hook had tried and failed at getting her to sit down. She had to figure out a way to get rid of this man. If he saw Mr. Gold they would all be screwed.

Dr. Whale walks out to them and grins, "He is alive and well. The surgery went great."

Emma smiles, feeling a little bittersweet, "That's great. Is he awake? Can I talk to him?"

Dr. Whale nods, "Yes, I waited an extra hour just in case."

Snow jumps up, "Then let's go question him."

Emma laughs, "Um, all of us?"

Snow's smile vanishes slightly, "Well, yeah. We have been doing all of this together."

Emma shakes her head, "We want this town to seem normal. I am the Sherriff and I am pretty sure it would be weird if I went in with my parents."

David grabs Snow's hand, "She is right. Let her do this alone."

Emma smiles appreciatively and heads towards Greg Mendell's room. She had searched his phone trying to find answers, but nothing important was found except he liked to take pictures of his food, which she found a little strange.

Greg sits up as she walks in, "Hi. What happened?"

Emma sits in the chair beside his bed, "You were in a horrible car accident. You got banged up pretty badly."

Greg sighs and closes his eyes for a second, "Did…did anyone else get hurt."

She shakes her head, "No, no. You were the only one in the car and on that road. I am Emma. The Sherriff. I need to ask you a couple of questions about what happened. What were you doing or what did you see that made you crash?"

He looks down, a little embarrassed, "I- I didn't see anything. I-"He hesitates for a second. Emma smiles reassuringly at him, "I was texting and I just lost control of my car. The last thing I saw was the tree before I hit it."

Emma sighs trying to hide her relief, "Thank you for being honest. I will let you off with a warning since no other damage was done. Be more careful next time."

He nods emphatically, "I will. And thank you so much."

She smiles as she is about to walk out the door, "Rest so you can get home as soon as possible."

She walks out to the waiting room and is ambushed with questions from Ruby, Snow, David, Henry, Neal, Hook, and Leroy. She holds up her hands to quiet them down, "He doesn't remember a thing. We are safe. He just needs to rest and heal and everything should be fine. Then he will go home and this whole thing can be put behind us."

There is a collective sigh as she pulls David aside, "I need you to call a town meeting for tonight. Tell everyone it is mandatory. I can't have something like this happen again."

David nods and gives her a one-armed hug, "You did well, Emma. You should get some rest too. You are looking a little tired."

Emma laughs, "It has been a long morning. Take care of things. I am going to take Henry home."

Regina runs in, "What happened? Is everything ok?"

Emma nods and explains everything that happened and Regina smiles, relieved, "I am so glad."

Emma touches her shoulder, "Do you mind taking Henry for a while? I had a fitful rest and an early morning. Maybe you can invite Neal along so you can get to know him. I figure it's only right that you know someone who might be a big part of Henry's life now."

Regina grins, "I would love that and thank you for…everything. Seriously, if it weren't for you, I don't know what I would do."

Emma yawns, "I owe you. Besides, you are part of our family." She starts to walk out and looks back, "Oh and there is a town meeting tonight. Mandatory. I would like for you to help me out in speaking to everyone. Since you are the mayor and all."

Regina nods, "No problem. We will talk more later. Go. Sleep."

Emma nods and walks out of the hospital.

* * *

Hook watches as Emma talks to David and Regina wondering if she was going to come over to him. She looked pretty worn out. He remembers a moment in Neverland after she had left. He thought about the way it had felt like his heart had been yanked out of his chest. He didn't realize until that moment how much he would regret letting her go alone.

He opens his eyes and frowns, "Where did Emma go?"

Ruby points towards the doors, "I think she left. She looked pretty tired to me."

Hook nods and heads for the door, but is stopped by Snow. She pulls him aside and sighs, "Look, I know that there is something between you and Emma."

Hook quirks an eyebrow, "I don't see how that is any of your business."

Snow shakes her head, "I am her mother. Everything that happens in her life is my business. And I don't want to see her get hurt."

Hook had forgotten that the young woman in front of him was Emma's mother. They were both the same age and it just seems laughable. Of course he should know all about not aging considering he spent most of his life in Neverland. But he wasn't a father.

He looks down at her and smiles, "I would never do anything to hurt her. I have loved her since the first second I saw her. She is what my world revolves around."

Snow looks at him with doubt, "I know men like you. They can charm a person into giving their hand away. If you do anything that makes me regret letting you leave this hospital I will take that hook and stab you in the heart with it."

Hook laughs, "Well, I do see where she gets her spirit from. You have my promise that you won't ever have to do that."

She steps aside and he goes out the door.

* * *

David walks over to his wife and raises a brow, "What was that about?"

Snow grins up at him, "Just protecting our daughter from the dangers of the world."

He frowns at that, "What do you mean? Hook seems to be watching out for her."

Snow laughs, "Dangers of the heart, Charming, are more dangerous than anything else she will ever face. And Hook has hurt her once before."

David glares at the door, "Emma isn't with Hook. He isn't any good for her. Why would you let him leave?"

Snow laughs, "She isn't the baby that we left in the wardrobe. She grew up. She makes her own decisions. All we can do is stand by and hope that everything works out for the best."

David shakes his head, "You can't honestly think that."

Snow touches his arm, "She loves him, Charming. It isn't up to us to think. We just have to be here if it goes south."

David growls, "You mean when it goes south."

* * *

Hook frowns at Emma's door before he knocks. Was she mad at him for something? Why wouldn't she come see him? And since when was he the insecure type? He needed to stop this. He was Captain Hook. A pirate to be feared by all dimensions.

Emma opens the door with tired eyes, "Hook? What are you doing here?"

Hook shrugs, "I was just making sure you were ok. You looked really tired and out of it earlier."

She grins, "I think you had a lot to do with that…considering. Why don't you lie down with me? I could use the company." She pulls him inside and closes the door. "No funny business." She yawns, "I need sleep… Not exercise."

He laughs as she pulls him upstairs. He should have known there was nothing to worry about, "I can't promise anything, love. It is hard to control myself around such beautiful women."

She pushes him on the bed and then lies down, "Well then don't wake me up."

He laughs and shakes his head, "That is one of the things that I love about you. Your sense of humor."

She smiles and pats the pillow next to her. He lies down and puts his arm around her shoulder and she snuggles closer, "Wake me up in a couple hours. We have a meeting to get to."

He frowns at her, "A meeting? For what?" He looks down at her and smiles slightly, "I guess you will tell me later."

He thinks about Neverland after she left. He was looking at the portal that had taken her away from him. He remembered the look on her face. A look of betrayal, anger, and a pain that he never wanted to cause her. He starts to drift off to sleep. His last waking thought was of her last words to him before she jumped. "I hope I never see you again. You are worse than…than **_him!_**" He hadn't known what she meant till now.

* * *

Neal was sitting at Granny's Inn when his fiancée, Tamara, walks in. He stands up and hugs her, "I didn't think you would make it."

She pulls back and grins, "Of course I did. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to meet your son."

Regina walks back in with Henry close behind. She frowns at the strange woman, "Who is this?"

Neal clears his throat nervously, "Regina, this is my fiancée, Tamara. Tamara this is Regina and Henry."

Regina raises an eyebrow, "Emma didn't mention that you were engaged."

Neal scratches the back of his neck, "She doesn't really know. It has been a hectic week and I haven't really had the chance."

Henry sits down and looks her up and down, "Hi. It is very nice to meet you." He looks over at Regina, "Maybe you should call Emma. Give her a heads up."

Regina laughs, "You sound so grown up. That is a great idea. I will be right back."

She pulls out her cell phone and dials Emma's number. It rings 3 times before someone answers…someone who wasn't Emma, "Hello?"

Regina recognizes the voice, "Hook? What are you doing with Emma's phone?"

Hook frowns, "She is sleeping and I heard it ring. I still don't understand how this thing works."

Regina shakes her head, "Well, wake her up. Neal's fiancé just got into town. I am pretty sure she will want to know."

Hook sits up, "Why would she want to know? It's not like they are together anymore. She has moved on. Why shouldn't he?"

Regina rolls her eyes, "There is no need to be jealous, Hook. It's not like she is interested in him, but they do have a history and it is better to be prepared for these things. No matter how moved on the other person is."

Hook sighs, "Fine. I will tell her when she wakes up. But she needs sleep ri-"He breaks off.

Regina hears thrashing and then an ear piercing scream, "HOOK? What was that?"

All she hears is, "Emma? Are you ok? Emma?! Wake up!"

She hangs up the phone and grabs her coat. Henry looks up, "What is going on? Mom?"

Regina reaches for the door, "I don't know. I have to get to Emma. Something is wrong with her."

Neal and Henry jump up. Neal grabs his coat, "I am going with you."

Regina shakes her head, "You stay here with my son. I will take care of Emma. Henry, stay put, ok?" Before he could answer she rushes out.

* * *

Emma was thrashing back and forth as if she were fighting someone. And in her dreams she was. Something was after her. She could feel it. She hears a voice in the distance, "We are coming for him. We will have him. There is nothing you can do to stop us."

Emma screams, "NO! You can't have him! He is my son!"

The voice seems closer, but she still can't see the source, "Don't worry, Emma. He will be better off with us. We have been watching you. You are a bad, bad person. Horrible mother. He deserves better."

Emma spins around and around, trying to find the source of the voice, "You're wrong. Please just leave us alone!"

The voice sounds in her ear, "Oh, Emma, savior of fairy tales, I will never leave you alone. Not when you have the two things I want more than anything. I will get what I want. I will always get what I want. And there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Emma sinks to her knees, "What do you want with him?"

The voice grows deeper and louder, "His heart!"

She screams.

* * *

Hook shakes her as she starts to sob. He didn't know what to do. She wouldn't wake up. He hears the door downstairs open and he hears loud footsteps on the stairs. Emma screams again.

Hook puts his hands on her face, "Emma! Wake up!"

Snow and David appear and look at Hook suspiciously. Snow yells, "What the hell is going on? What did you do?"

The door opens again and this time Regina is running up the stairs followed by Neal and Henry. They all stare at him with wide eyed accusation. He puts his hands up, "I didn't do anything. She was sleeping and then she started screaming. She is having a nightmare or something."

Suddenly a red stain appears on the front of Emma's shirt.

* * *

In the dream, Emma stands up, "Show yourself. Or are you a coward?"

She hears laughter and watches as a young boy appears out of the trees. "I am no coward, Ms. Swann. I will face you."

Emma walks towards him, "Who are you?"

He smiles, "Peter Pan. I am your worst nightmare."

Emma sneers at him, "I will kill you before you lay a hand on my son."

He throws a sword towards her, "Let's see if that is true. Call it a practice run."

She picks it up and starts swinging. They go on like that for a few minutes when he reaches out and slashed her stomach. It hurt but it wasn't deep enough to kill. He swings again and cuts her face before she can duck out of the way.

* * *

Snow gasps, "Oh, God. Her face. What is going on?"

David grabs her hand, "I don't know." He looks over at Regina, "Can't you do something?"

Regina shakes her head, "Get Rumple. He can help. All I can do is look into her dream and show you what is happening."

Neal nods, "Do it. I will call my father."

Regina grabs the mirror that is on the wall and sets it next to Emma. She concentrates and the mirror starts to ripple. They all watch as the Emma appears excellently blocking and thrusting with her sword.

Emma shouts, "You cannot have him!" and stabs forward. The figure slumps and disappears. Emma sits on a nearby rock and closes her eyes.

A voice sounds in the distance, "I get what I want. You may have wounded me here in this dream, but mine will disappear. Yours wont."

Emma looks up with hatred, "I don't care about my wounds. You can hurt me all you want. That won't stop me from killing you. Henry is my son! You will not have him!"

The voice laughs, "My plan is already in place. About to unfold. And there is nothing you can do to stop it. You should tell that to Baelfire, too. He might have been able to escape from here, but that was only so he could meet you."

Emma frowns, "How do you know all of this?"

They voice sounds louder, "We just know. We can sense it."

Emma puts her hands on her face for a second. Then looks up, "You said that I had two things that you wanted. Henry and what?"

They hear another laugh, "You don't have the second one yet, but you will. You are the savior. You have powerful blood in you. And you have created someone magical. A true believer. We aren't the only ones after him."

Emma opens her mouth to respond, but nothing comes out.

Rumpelstiltskin walks up the stairs, "You summoned me."

Neal gestures to Emma, "She isn't waking up and…and this dream she is having is causing her to bleed for real."

Gold smiles, "Ah. It seems the lost boys have found a new way to communicate." He walks over to her and waves his hand above her face.

Emma slowly wakes and looks around, "Well, this is unusual. Did I miss something?"

Snow sits beside her, "Do you remember what you were dreaming about?"

Emma rubs her eyes, "Not really. I think I was lying on the beach drinking a margarita. It was peaceful." She looks at all the concerned faces, "What? Why do you want to know about my dream anyways?"

Hook touches her arm, "You screamed and you were thrashing around like a ship in a storm." He touches her cheek and she gapes at the blood on his fingers, "Plus you are bleeding."

She sits up and winces, "What the hell? I don't understand."

Regina waves a hand over the mirror, "I will show you what we saw in your dream."

She watches in silence and with complete horror. When it ends she stands up, "Was that all of it? The whole dream."

Regina shakes her head, "No, I think we only saw the end of it. There might be something that can help you remember the rest."

Emma shakes her head and looks at the clock, "It will have to wait. We have a meeting to get to."


	13. Chapter 13: Loss of Memory

The meeting went well in Emma's opinion. Since this town was now filled with magic they all needed to be more careful. Strangers were able to come and they didn't need any of the publicity. She had made it clear that magic was only to be used when absolutely necessary. And preferably not in a strangers presence. Regina had also made a point in standing up and agreeing with everything. She was still the evil queen to a lot of the towns' people and she knew she was walking on thin ice.

Henry catches up to Emma, "So did mom tell you?"

Emma frowns down at her son, "Did she tell me what?"

Before he answers Neal walks up with a woman she does not recognize, "Hi, Emma. I hope you are feeling better." Emma nods still looking at the stranger, "This is Tamara. She is my…fiancée."

Emma feels her mouth fall open. She had not expected that. She quickly recovers and smiles, "Hi. It is so nice to meet you. Did you go to the town meeting?"

Tamara shakes her head, "No. Neal explained it was a town thing and we didn't want to intrude. Whatever it was seems really important for the whole town to shut down."

Emma looks at Neal, "Can I talk to you for a second? Alone?"

Neal nods, confused, "Sure. We will be right back."

Emma grabs his arm and pulls him closer to the street where no one will over hear them, "You didn't tell her who you really are?"

He shakes his, "Of course not. Normal people don't believe in fairy tales, Emma."

She laughs bitterly, "You don't think I know that? I used to be one of those people. But I was left in the dark, too. And look how that turned out. Keeping this secret will hurt her more than telling her. If she stays here long enough then she will figure it out on her own. For once, Neal, do the right thing. Tell her the truth."

Neal steps back as if she hit him, "Y-you know that I left you to do the right thing. I thought that I was bad for you. I thought that you needed to do this on your own."

Emma shakes her head, "You thought wrong. You hurt me more than anyone ever has. You were the one shining light in my life. Did you know that? When I met you and fell in love with you I thought that I never had to do anything alone ever again. That I didn't have to feel lonely ever again." She wiped at the tears falling down her face, "But then you left me. You sent me to jail. You made me feel like nothing. I had never felt as broken as I did then. In all my life, all the foster homes, and all the families that didn't want me, that was the moment that made me realize I couldn't count on anyone but me."

* * *

Snow and David walked over to Henry and Tamara with Hook close at their heels. They were trying to find Emma so they could talk more about her dream. Snow puts her hand on Henry's shoulder, "Where is your mother?"

Henry looks over at the street where Emma was standing with Neal, "She is talking to Neal about something. She looks mad."

Tamara laughs nervously, "That may be my fault. I…well we… surprised her. I'm Tamara. Neal's fiancé."

David frowns, "I didn't realize he was even engaged. When did you get into town?"

She smiles, "Earlier today. He was just showing me around. It is a lovely place."

Hook speaks up for the first time, "Maybe we should go make sure everything is alright with them."

They all agree and walk over to them in time to hear Emma say, "You thought wrong. You hurt me more than anyone ever has. You were the one shining light in my life. Did you know that? When I met you and fell in love with you I thought that I never had to do anything alone ever again. That I didn't have to feel lonely ever again. But then you left me. You sent me to jail. You made me feel like nothing. I had never felt as broken as I did then. In all my life, all the foster homes, and all the families that didn't want me, that was the moment that made me realize I couldn't count on anyone but me."

Neal looks at the group that had gathered behind her then back at her, "I-I am so sorry, Emma. I will do what you said to." He looks at Tamara with regret still burning in his eyes, "Tamara, we should talk."

Emma swings around with tears still falling and hastily wipes at them, trying to smile, "I think it's time to go home. Henry? Are you ready?"

Henry takes her hand, "Yes, mom. Let's go."

They walk off and Snow puts her hand over her mouth, trying to suppress the tears. David pulls her gently to his side and rubs her arm comfortingly. Hook stares after Emma. He hadn't realized how hard it was on her to see Neal here. He was a little worried. Hadn't he done the same thing? Abandoned her when she had needed him the most. Could she really forgive him if she hadn't even forgiven Neal? Of course he hadn't sent her to jail and she hadn't been pregnant.

Snow touches his arm, "Give her some space tonight. I think she needs to be with Henry." She pauses for a second, hesitant to say what needed to be said, "Neal isn't her true love. You are. I can feel it."

David glares at him, "No matter how much I wish it weren't true, it is. And you better not break her heart." With that he takes his wife's hand and walks away.

Hook stands in the same place. He didn't know what to think. He had a lot of pressure on him to be a better man than he thought he was capable of being. Was he ready for this? He didn't know. He stalks off towards the inn and prepares for a restless night.

* * *

"I get it now."

Emma looks over at her son, "What?"

He shrugs off his coat and sits next to her on the couch, "I get why you lied to me about who my father was. He hurt you. You didn't want him to do the same to me."

Emma smiles, "That is true, but it was a little selfish on my part as well. I was afraid of seeing him again. I have buried these feelings for so long. I just wasn't prepared to feel them again where he was concerned."

Henry leans his head against her shoulder, "I was mad at you still. For lying to me. I was hiding it because you almost died and I didn't want you to think that I hated you because I never have. And when you survived I was too relieved to say anything. But I thought I couldn't trust you anymore. But now I see that this is a lot harder on you. So I'm not mad anymore."

Emma laughs, "Kid, you can always trust me. I will never lie to you like that again."

Henry nods, "I know." He pats her hand, "Life will get better."

Emma looks down at him, amazed, "You are the smartest eleven year old I have ever met. I am so glad you are my son."

Just then Snow and David walk in and smile at the two of them on the couch. Snow takes off her scarf, "Well, isn't this a lovely picture. Mother and son."

Henry smiles, "It feels so normal. Mom and I talking on the couch. My grandparents walking in with pride."

Emma grins, "Our lives are far from normal, kid. Especially considering my parents are the same age as me." She yawns, "I think I am going to bed. I feel like I haven't slept in days."

David frowns, "You slept earlier, Emma."

She stands up with a confused expression, "Are you sure? Doesn't fell like it." She heads up the stairs not noticing the concerned faces behind her, "Good night, all."

* * *

It was around three in the morning when Emma woke up. But she wasn't in her bed. She sits up and looks around. She was in the forest, but they somehow looked different. She stands up and looks down at herself. She wasn't dressed the way she normally was. She was wearing skin tight leather pants leather boots that went up to her knees. She also wore a long sleeved shirt that fell a little off her shoulders and a corset around her stomach. Thrown over it all was a burgundy jacket that fell mid-thigh. This was the thing she wore when she had been in Neverland with Hook. What she couldn't figure out was why she was wearing it now.

She raises her voice, "Hello? Is anyone out there?" She waits for a response. When none comes, she shouts again, this time with some hope, "Captain? Please tell me you are out there?"

A menacing laugh reaches her ears and she shudders. She spins around in circles until she comes face to face with a dark shadow with glowing eyes. She gasps, "Wh-what are you?"

The shadow says nothing and comes closer to her. She reaches for her side where she used to keep her sword only to find nothing there. The shadow grabs her arm and then reaches around her. She hears a loud ripping noise and feels pure agony race all over her body. She falls to the ground and screams out with pain as the ripping gets louder and louder.

* * *

Snow and David bolt up, hearing the agonized scream. They jump out of bed and race towards their daughter's bed right behind Henry. They all freeze when they see him sitting up on her knees with a look of pure horror painted on her face. Blood starts to drip down from her forehead as if someone hit her with a rock and she falls back on the bed. Snow gasps.

Henry races to his mother's side, "Mom! Wake up! MOM!" He turns to Snow and David, "We have to get her to the hospital. That bleeding looks bad and she isn't waking up."

David nods and picks her up off the bed. They race down to Snow's car and take off.

* * *

Emma was on the ground, barely breathing. She had hit her head on the side of a tree after her shadow had been halfway ripped out and then put back. She felt the blood falling down her face. She slowly sits up again, head pounding.

"Peter Pan! I know this is you."

His voice sounds in her ear, "Of course it is. This is the torment I will put you through until I get the boy. You will be driven so crazy that you will hand him over yourself."

She rolls her eyes, "There is nothing you can do to me that will make me give you my son. Besides, you need me. You said so yourself. There are two things you need."

She hears the anger in the voice and smile with satisfaction, "Don't be so sure, Emma Swan! I have told you be-"

She shakes her head, "I know, I know. You always get what you want. Well, not this time. I will fight with every fiber of my being. You will lose, Pan. And when you do you will cry out for your mommy, but she won't be there because you left her behind to be young forever."

The voice growls, "You know nothing about me! You know nothing of who my mother even was! I could care less if she is rotting in her grave!"

Emma stands up slowly, wincing at the pounding in her head, "I am learning more every day, Pan. And by the time we meet I will know exactly how to beat you."

The voice laughs, "Not if you don't remember anything that you learn. Shadow! Do it again, but remember, don't kill her."

Emma tries to run but her body was weak and she stumbles to the ground as the shadow descends upon her and starts to rip again.

* * *

Dr. Whale thought he would be able to go home. At least he did until David rushed in with Emma in his arms. "What has happened to her?"  
David shakes his head frantically, "We don't know. She is in some sort of dream state. This has happened before. She fa-"

Before he can finish the sentence another ear splitting scream is released from Emma. The agony clear on her face. Dr. Whale leads them to a room and David sets her down on the bed, gently. Whale checks all her vitals and hooks her up to the necessary machines before looking at the wound on her head. "She is going to need an x-ray but she might have a concussion and she definitely needs stitches."

Suddenly the machine starts to make noise and Emma stops breathing. Snow screams as they pull out the defibrillator. Snow turns into David's arms and Henry let out a choked sob. David pulls him closer as they zap her again.

Whale shouts, "Turn it up to 200 and CLEAR!"

Emma's chest flies up and she starts to breathe again. David sighs with relief as tears continue to fall. Snow and Henry both sob uncontrollably.

* * *

Hook couldn't sleep. He had tried, but thoughts of Emma kept him awake. Damn that woman! She was all he could ever think about and it was driving him crazy. He didn't need her to occupy his mind. He had other things that he wanted to think about, but for the life of him he couldn't remember what. For most of his existence he had wanted revenge against the Crocodile and then she had appeared and then disappeared and then reappeared in his life. That had changed everything for him. He still hated Rumpelstiltskin, but he could care less if he lived or died.

He murmurs to himself, "And that is just bloody annoying!"

What was he supposed to do now? Just follow her around like a puppy dog? He would be damned if he did that. He would find something that would occupy his time. Maybe he would find ways to annoy Rumple. At least it was something. He laughs bitterly at himself when the phone rings.

"Why the bloody hell is someone calling me this late?!"

The person on the other line sniffles, "Hook? It's Snow. I-I just…Emma is in the hospital. She almost died. I thought you would want to know. Sorry to wake you."

Before he could respond, she hangs up. Damn! What was she doing in the hospital? He grabs his leather coat and runs out the door. He was never going to find out sitting in his room. He stops in the lobby when he hears yelling.

"If you wanted to break up with me, Neal, you should just say so!"

He watches as Tamara runs out the door and Neal walks up beside him, "That could have gone better." He looks at Hook with a frown, "What are you doing up?"

Hook sighs and reluctantly tells Neal the truth, "Emma is in the hospital."

Neal's eyes widen and he grabs for the door, "Let's go! I will drive you."

Hook shrugs and follows him out the door at to his rental car. At least it was faster than walking.

* * *

Emma lies on her back on the cold hard ground. She wanted this to be over already. She was tired of this torment. She sits up slowly and gasps, "Graham?!"

Graham smiles and sits next to her, "Hello, Emma."

She reaches out and touches his cheek, "I can't believe it's really you. I guess you weren't crazy."

He laughs and puts his hand over hers, "That's good to know. I was worried. Do you remember what happened to me?"

Emma nods, "We were kissing and you…" She lets a tear slip down her cheek, "You died. You had a heart condition or something."

Graham shakes his head, "No, I didn't. Emma, think about what I told you before I died. About my heart…and the evil queen."

Emma opens her mouth in shock, "Regina…"

He pulls her closer to him, "That is who she is. That is who you let your son be around." He kisses the tears on her cheek and then her lips. She leans into him and closes her eyes. She didn't want to let him go. He pulls back, "You can't forgive her."

Emma opens her mouth and watches as he disappears. She lets out a soft sob and whispers, "Graham."

* * *

"Graham."

Hook frowns at the name and looks at the people standing behind him, "Who the hell is Graham?"

Snow's frown deepens, "He was the Sheriff here before Emma. He was the one that made her a deputy. He…" She trails off with a sob, "They were kissing when he had a heart attack in her arms and died. She was so broken up over that. I almost forgot."

Emma opens her eyes, "Regina." She sits up, "Where is Regina?"

Regina steps forward, surprising everyone, "Henry called. I just got here." She walks over to Emma and smiles, "Glad to see you are doing ok."

Emma glares at her, "It was you! He told me, but I didn't believe him. I thought he was crazy, but it's true."

Regina frowns, "What are you talking about?"

Emma grabs her arm, painfully, "You killed Graham! It wasn't a heart attack. He was too young to even have one. No." She shakes her head viciously, despite the pounding, "You took his heart in your hand and squeezed it until he was dead." She starts to cry, "Why? Why would you do that to him?"

Regina covers her mouth trying to stifle the sob, "Because he wanted you. He was done with me and he wanted you. Something about kissing you made him remember his real life. Who he really was. I couldn't have that. And I was jealous that he never felt anything for me, but I could see the way he looked at you. And the way you looked at him."

Emma breaks down, "You can't treat people like that. They are not possessions. I forgave you. I let you into my life after…into Henry's… after everything. But this… You will pay for what you did. I will make sure you pay!"

Regina back away shaking her head, "I-I am s-so sorry!"

Emma scoffs, "You are never allowed to see Henry again! You are a murderer!"

Regina sobs, "You can't do that! He is my son!"

Emma yells, "Get the hell out of here! NOW!"

Regina runs out with tears running down her face. Snow, David, Neal, Hook and Henry all look at Emma with wide eyes. She smiles at them like nothing happened, "Hey, guys." She looks at her surroundings and the smile fades, "What is going on? Where am I?"

Snow slowly walks forward, "You had to get stitches. You had another one of your dreams."

Emma frowns, clearly confused, "What dreams? I don't understand."

David clears his throat, "You screamed and woke us all up. When we got to you, you were sitting up on your bed with a horrified expression and then blood started falling down your face."

Emma stares at him with shock, "Oh my God! I wonder what I was dreaming about." She looks at Henry, "Why didn't you call Regina to get Henry? He looks tired and I am fine now."

Henry looks at her strangely, "She was here. Don't you remember what you said to her? About Graham?"

Emma shakes her head, "Why would I say anything about Graham? He died a while ago. It seems silly to bring it up now."

Hook quirks an eyebrow, "She was the one who killed him. You were the one to figure that out. Remember?"

Emma lets out a breath, "She killed Graham? How? She wasn't even there."

Snow looks at David, "Get Rumpelstiltskin. He might have answers."

* * *

**A/n: I had to bring Graham in the picture. I absolutely adored him in the show and hate that they killed him off.I couldn't help myself.**

**So why can't Emma remember her dreams? What is going on? Why is Graham trying to get her to turn her back on Regina? Can Mr. Gold help? Is Tamara good or evil? What is Hook going to do now that his revenge has been forgotten? Are him and Emma ok? All the answers and more coming soon so keep reading. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14: The Truth of the Shadow

Mr. Gold was in his shop as usual with Belle. He was trying to locate something that he needed for the spell he was trying to create to protect his grandson. He usually kept track of all these things, but for the life of him he couldn't find it.

Belle yawns, "Why couldn't this wait till a decent hour?"

Gold sighs, "I told you not to come with me if you were tired."

Belle smiles lovingly, "I know. I just…I don't like to be alone. I still have nightmares about being locked up."

Gold limps over to her and touches her hair, "I'm sorry, Belle. I wish I had found you sooner. Regina had no right!"

Belle kisses him, "Calm down. It's ok. Regina seems to be better now and at least we are together now. Right?"

He smiles, "Right. I just wish things weren't so complicated. If we were back in the enchanted forest I can find this object with a flick of my wrist."

Before Belle can respond, David and Hook push open the door. Belle sees the panic on their faces, "What? Has something happened?"

David nods, "It appears that Emma is being tormented in her sleep. I don't know why or how."

Gold grimaces, "I don't see how that is my problem. Emma is a big girl. She can handle a couple of bad dreams."

Hook growls, "She is in the hospital because of those bad dreams, Crocodile! You will help her or so hel-"

David puts his hand on Hook's shoulder to hold him back, "What he is trying to say is; everything that happens to her in her dream happens to her in reality as well. And when she wakes up…she can't remember anything. It's like someone is stealing her memories. Please, I will do whatever you want. Just stop this from happening to my daughter."

Belle turns to Gold, "Rumple, please. She is Henry's mother. That makes her part of your family too. No one should suffer this way."

Gold pats her cheek, "You are right, dearie." He looks up at David and Hook, "Lead the way."

* * *

Regina sits on her couch sobbing. She knew Emma was right to be angry. She just never thought it would hurt this bad. She had started to think of Emma as family. A sister who happened to share a son with her. As weird as that sounded, she kind of liked it. Now…she didn't know. Graham had been something she had done in the past. Something she couldn't change, no matter how hard she tried.

Her cell rings and she hesitates to answer it. Sighing, she picks it up, "Hello?"

Snow sighs, "Regina. I am so glad you answered. We need you at the hospital. I know what Emma said, but she doesn't remember it or believe it. Something is wrong. I understand that thi-"

Regina cuts her off, "I'm on my way… No matter what Emma said, I owe her that much. We will figure this out."

Snow lets out a relieved laugh, "Thank you."

Regina hangs up the phone and grabs her coat feeling for the vial that was inside. There was no looking back now.

* * *

Emma watches as Snow paces back and forth. She didn't understand what was going on and that made her crazier than the constant concerned stares she got from Henry and Neal. What the hell was going on? They kept mentioning dreams, but she didn't remember even having any unusual ones.

Hook and David appear in the doorway along with Gold and Belle. Gold walks over to Emma, "Tell me, dearie, what did you dream of last night?"

Emma sighs, "I don't remember. I think there was a beach and some island music."

Gold smiles, "Ah, someone is replacing your real dreams with fake ones. What is the first thing you remember when you woke up?"

She shrugs, "Everyone staring at me with confusion. Why is any of this important?"

Gold ignores her question and turns to the group, "Call Regina. I may need some assistance. It seems some very powerful magic is at work here."

Neal steps forward, "What will happen if this continues?"

Gold studies his son before answering, "It depends. Since she can be injured in her sleep that must mean that she can also die in her sleep."

There is a collective gasp and he continues, "I am assuming this is the work of Peter Pan. That is what everyone saw in the last dream. He wants something from her. I don't think he is going to kill her."

Snow hangs up the phone and looks at Gold, "Is there anything you can do? Can you make the dreams stop or something?"

Gold shakes his head, "I don't know. I need to see the substance of her dream. See the details. Find the threads that are holding it together."

Henry frowns, "What do you mean?"

Gold smiles down at him, "For the most part, dreams are part of your creation. Every detail in them is something that you create with your mind. The people, the place, the events that happen. That is all of your unconscious choosing. They feel real because you make them real, but usually no real harm can come to you." He turns slightly to look at Emma, "Ms. Swan isn't the one making her dreams. Someone is…let's say, breaking into her head. They are forcing her to see a place and see certain people. So instead of being safe in her mind a part of her being is taken away from her. And that part feels everything scrape and cut. Her dream self feels pain, her real self feels pain. It's a difficult spell to do. Someone very powerful is behind this."

Regina walks in, "We have to get into Emma's head as well. See in full detail the dreams she has been having." She closes her eyes, "And then we have to put her under a sleeping curse."

Snow shakes her head, "No you can't. If someone is in her head while she sleeps then being permanently asleep can give that person time to kill her."

Gold holds his hand up, "Not necessarily. The spell that they put her under keeps her asleep for as long as they want. No one from this place can wake her."

David frowns, "Then what will putting her under the sleeping curse do to help that?"

Regina clears her throat, "Emma will have more control in the dream and we will be able to guide her from here. Plus we can wake her whenever you feel she is in too much danger. It will give us time to find the person who is controlling the dream and stop them."

Emma had been listening to all of this with confusion. They were all crazy, "Um, excuse me? If I am having these dreams, which I am still unsure of, how will you be able to stop the person if they aren't from here? You can't just travel there and back."

Gold sighs, "Someone from here is helping them. That is the only way. We find the connection and break it; you will be free from your dreams."

Emma nods, "Ok. Another problem. The only way to be pulled out of the sleeping curse is by true love's kiss."

Gold points to Hook and Neal, "There are two people here who you have loved. If one doesn't work the other might. And then there is your son."

Hook and Neal exchange uneasy looks. Emma looks between the two of them, "Listen, Gold, that whole true love thing might happen in your world, but it doesn't happen in mine. I loved Neal and he betrayed me. Left me all alone. Maybe he got that from you."

Neal looks down and Hook snickers. Gold looks out the window, "Well what about Hook?"

Emma looks into Hook's beautiful blue eyes and then away, "I like him. I care for him. But he also abandoned me at one point. Oddly enough, you have a lot to do with that too. I just don't know if I am ready to call it true love. I don't even know if I believe in such things."

Snow grabs her daughter's hand, "I found mine. And no matter what has gotten in our way, we have always found a way to be together."

Emma wrinkles her forehead, "But at what cost? Look at how much you have lost."

Snow looks at David, "And look at everything I have gained."

Emma shakes her head and drops Snow's hand, "Listen, I don't think these dreams are real. Why don't we start with proving that they are? Go from there."

Regina nods, "Sensible. I need a mirror." She looks at the TV, "Actually that will do." She waves her hand over it and then over Emma. The screen comes to life as they watch in horror. They watch as her shadow is being ripped from her body and shoved back in. As she argues with the menacing voice. As she is once again put through the agony of the shadow. As she kisses Graham with tears in her eyes. Hook had to look away. He couldn't stand to see her in pain, but he also couldn't stand how it felt to watch her kiss someone who wasn't him. Emma looks up at him and sees the pain wash over his face.

She turns back to the screen as tear fall down her face, "Make it stop. I will do whatever you want, just make it stop."

Snow shakes her head, "Emma…"

She turns on her mother with a sob, "NO! I can't! Do you know what it feels like to feel like someone is controlling you? I don't remember any of this. That isn't Graham. The look in his eyes. The hatred. Someone is using his memory against me." She looks at Regina, "They are trying to make it so I am all alone. First by making me hate you." She looks at Hook, "And by making me hurt you. They knew you would want to see the dream. So make it stop. Please."

David touches his wife's shoulder, "She is right. She can't live like this anymore. You saw the pain that…that thing put her in. Do what you need to do." He walks over to Emma's bed, "We will find a way to wake you."

Emma laughs, "I know. Just don't have every guy in town kiss me. That would be weird."

Henry walks over, "You woke me from my sleeping curse. Maybe I can wake you from yours."

Emma sighs, "I hope so, kid. I am pretty sure neither Neal nor Hook is willing to try."

Hook's head snaps up, "Why would you say that?"

Emma looks at him, confused, "Let's face it Hook. You are having doubts about me. I can see it in your eyes."

Hook looks down, "I think this is a conversation for another time."

Emma laughs, "Well then. Let's hope I wake up so we can have it." She looks at Regina, "Do what you have to do, your majesty."

Regina nods and takes the vial out of her coat pocket. She sprinkles it over an apple and hands it to Emma, "Sleep well, Ms. Swan."

Emma takes a bite and the apple falls out of her hand as she falls into an eternal sleep.

* * *

Emma wakes up in a cave and sighs. There standing in front of her is August. She pats the ground next to her, "Hello, August. What has he sent you here to say?"

He sits down and laughs, "What makes you think I am not just here for a friendly visit?"

Emma hits his shoulder, "Because I know you. You are never here for a friendly visit."

He considers this and smiles, "Very true. I am here to help you see all the people who have abandoned you."

Emma puts her hands together, "Oh! How fun. I can't wait for this."

August sighs, "Let's start with your parents. They put you into a wardrobe and left you on the side of a road."

Emma nods, "Yes, but if you ask them, they did it to give me my best chance."

He looks at her skeptically, "Did they? Or were you just another pawn in their game of finding the other?"

She shrugs, "Alright, who is next?"

August laughs again, "You are always so fun to talk to. Me. My father lied to your parents so that I could go through the wardrobe. My only job was to protect you and make sure you did what needed to be done. But I failed. I left you all by yourself in that horrible place and escaped with my life."

She studies him, "That was pretty messed up, but you are now made wood and I am not."

He shakes his head at her, "Very true. You have a hard shell, Emma. Ok. You were adopted into a very nice family. One that you loved. But when you turned three they had a child of their own and decided there was no more room for you, so they gave you back. You could have had a normal childhood. A mom and a dad and friends. Family. But they threw you away like you were nothing."

Emma frowns, "That was long ago. I barely remember."

He smiles, sympathetically, "But you remember the foster homes. Those mean foster parents who hit you. Made you feel like trash. And when you got older, those foster fathers who touched you inappropriately. Made you cry yourself to sleep. If those adoptive parents had kept you, you would never have been through any of that."

Emma swallows the lump in her throat, "Life is hard."

He puts his arm around her shoulder, "Yes it is. Which is why you ran away at 16 years old. You turned to a life of petty crime. Stealing what you couldn't afford. Sleeping in dark, scary places. For a year, you were alone in the streets. No one to protect you. No one to tell you that everything would be alright. Until Neal."

She closed her eyes to stop the tear, "Why is he doing this to me? I know my life. I remember."

He looks down at her, "Do you? Do you remember how lost and alone you were when he left you alone? How all the memories of your childhood came flooding back to you? Because you don't act like it. These people you call your family hurt you. Over and over. They are the reason you gave up Henry in the first place. They made it so you felt like you would be a horrible mother. And when all of that was behind you, who do you run into?"

Emma looks at him with tears in her eyes, "Hook."

August nods, "You thought you finally found someone who was different. Someone who was just like you. Someone who understood."

Emma lays her head on his shoulder, "But he left me too."

August kisses the top of her head, "He left you too. And worse. He took all the memories you had of him away. Making you think it was all just a dream. Do you remember the promise you made to yourself?"

Emma nods, "I promised myself that I would never let anyone hurt me again."

He lifts her chin to look into her eyes, "But you let them all back in. And they are all going to leave you again, Emma. Your parents only care about their true love. I am made of wood. Not much help. Neal is engaged. And Hook. He is a pirate. He only cares for himself. He will leave you."

Emma lets the tears fall, "They all will leave me."

August smiles, "But Peter Pan wont. He needs you. He also needs a mother. And if you bring Henry, then you can all live together. As a family."

She frowns, "But then why has he been hurting me?"

August sighs, "Because he is just like you. Afraid to put himself out there. Afraid of rejection."

Emma closes her eyes. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

They all watch the TV with tears in their eyes. Snow takes her Emma's hand, "I won't abandon you again. Please, please don't listen to him. We need you here."

Neal sits in a chair with his hand on his head, "I didn't even know all that stuff about her childhood. I didn't know how alone she was."

Hook glares at him, "You should never have abandoned her the way you did!"

Neal stands up angrily, "Me? What about you, Captain Hook? All hell bent on your revenge. You left her by herself too! Don't act all innocent!"

Hook grabs the front of his shirt with his good hand, "You did way more damage than I ever could!"

Neal laughs bitterly, "I doubt that. At least I didn't play games with her head. Make her forget everything!"

Hook pushes him back, "If I hurt her so bad then why has she forgiven me so easily?"

Neal frowns at him, "Because she loves you, you idiot! It is hard to stay mad at your true love."

Hook scoffs, "Keep telling yourself that."

Belle looks at Hook with kindness, "It's true. I love the man everyone here calls the Dark One. Even when he does things that hurt me, I forgive him. Because I love him. He is my true love and I know that he will always make the right choice in the end."

Hook shakes his head, "Maybe neither one of us is her true love. What he said was true. We did abandon her in her time of need."

Henry lies next to his mother on the bed, "I don't care who if any of you are her true love. She is suffering and we need to stop it." He looks up at Regina, "Mom?"

Regina smiles, "Emma is strong. All we can do is watch. Gold is trying to locate the source of the magic."

Henry nods and they all turn back to the screen where the two figures sat silently.

* * *

Emma sighs heavily, "What happened to you?"

August frowns, "What do you mean?"

Emma lifts her head and looks up at him, "I mean in my world. You turned to wood right in front of me and when your father went to see you, you were gone."

August shrugs nonchalantly, "I don't rightly know, Emma."

Emma stands up and laughs, "Of course not because you aren't really him." She reached down to help him up, "I miss you. You were a good friend. Even if I thought you were crazy."

He smiles, "I am sure you will find me. You always find people when you actually look."

She pulls a dagger out of her back pocket and hides it, "I am so sorry for not believing." She steps forward and stabs him in the stomach, "And for that."

He gasps in pain and falls to the ground slowly. She watches as he disappears. She sits back down as Peter Pan walks in, "You are a lot stronger than I thought, Emma Swan."

She shrugs, "Everyone keeps telling me that, but I don't know if it is true."

He sits next to her and sighs, "I need your help."

She shakes her head, "I am not giving you my son, Pan... I will never give you my son."

He laughs, "I know you won't, but he is from you. The magic you have is pure. Stronger than any magic ever known. Usually magic corrupts and makes the person crave the power. But not yours. Anything you create harnesses that. Henry is pure in his beliefs. Nothing can change his mind. I need both."

Emma contemplates what he was saying. She didn't know if it was true or if he was playing her. He had never been this nice. This…honest. "Why? Why have you been torturing me?"

He turns to her, "My mother was an addict. She drank till she passed out. Any drug she could find she would take. She was violent when she wasn't sober. Pushed me around. Made me feel unsafe. I ran away. That is how I got here. I thought I finally found a place that would protect me. I was wrong."

She saw the pure honesty on his young face, but it was hard for her to grasp. "I don't understand."

He closes his eyes, "All of us, the lost boys… me, we are children without homes. Some were taken from the streets. Others from their comfortable homes. Not all of us had bad childhoods. But he took us anyways."

She couldn't help the pang of sympathy she felt, "Who?"

Tears start to fall down his face, "The shadow. He controls this land. He makes us his army against…well I am not sure. All I know is that we can't show how much we want to leave. We have to act like monsters. He makes it look like I am controlling him so no one follows him around. Makes me look like the leader."

She shakes her head, not knowing what to believe, "How do I know this is true? You have tortured me. Why didn't you just tell me this earlier?"

He touches her shoulder briefly, "Because he could hear us. I brought you to this cave because it is the only place we can talk freely. You are the only one that can save us. When the dark one made you the savior of your world, he unintentionally made it so you were the savior of all worlds. Your magic can take the shadow down. Make it so he has no power over us anymore."

Emma puts her head in her hands, "Then why is he ok with bringing me here? And Henry? If we are the ones that can save you?"

He bites his cheek guiltily, "I told him that you were the only ones who could beat him." He cringes at the glare she throws his way, "I had to. It was the only way to get you to come. If he brings you here then we won't look suspicious."

She laughs bitterly, "Then why didn't you keep me here all those years ago? Wouldn't have made everything so much easier?"

He shakes his head, "No. You didn't have your full power yet. You were unaware. I had to convince him to let you go so we could get to Henry too. It was the only way I could set you free. In a way, you owe me. I saved your life."

She raises a brow, "You saved me so that I could bring my kid into this. Putting his life in danger as well."

Peter nods, "It has not changed. I need both of you here. Without one the other is useless. You and I aren't so different. I have been alone for so long. I just want a mother. I just want someone to love me and keep me safe. I want you."

Tears fall from Emma's eyes, "But in my first dream you told me I was a horrible mother. Told me that Henry deserved better."

He wipes away the wetness beneath his eyes, "I know. The shadow was listening. I had to make it look like I was tearing you down."

Emma points to where August was, "And August? What was that about?"

He looks at the spot that was now empty, "I thought it would be easier for you to accept if you felt isolated from everyone around you. But you proved that love is stronger than anything. Emma, please, I know I have done horrible things and I know it is hard to forgive, but I need someone to keep me safe."

Emma looked at this vulnerable child in front of her and for the first time since meeting him she wanted to embrace him, but she held back, "I can't. Bringing Henry here is a risk I am unwilling to take."

Sobs wrack his body, "It's too late. The shadow's plan is set in motion. Henry will be here. And if you don't follow. If you don't find and save us, he will die."

Emma covers her mouth as tears fall quickly down her face, "Oh, God! Why does it have to be me? All I wanted was a normal life. A mom and dad who made breakfast and sent me off to school and welcomed me home with loving arms. I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask to be the savior. I didn't ask to be the daughter of fairy tale parents."

Peter takes a deep breath, "We don't always get what we want. Fate rarely calls upon us at a time of our choosing."

Emma laughs, "Maybe you are right." She sighs, "I have one more question. How did you make me forget once I woke up?"

He smiles, "You should ask Hook." Her eyes widen, "He did the same to you all that time ago." She rolls her eyes, remembering his explanation and Peter continues, "I saved a pixie not long ago and she offered me her service. I guess it is what they do if you save them. She has sworn fealty and I have no choice but to accept it. At least that is what she told me."

Before she can respond the shadow flies and Peter lets out a surprised gasp. He stands up with his hands in the air, "I-I…"

Before he can finish and to Emma's horror the shadow descends upon him and rips his shadow out. Emma lets out a scream, "PETER!" She looks at the shadow as it gets closer to her. She closes her eyes, preparing for the pain and the inevitable death. Instead the shadow grabs her head and fills it with images. Horrible images. Henry lies bloody and dead at her feet. Her parent lie several feet away, lifeless. Neal, Gold and Regina cower in the corner unable to move. She watches as Hook runs to her, trying to get her out of the way of something. She sees the shadow descend upon him and she feels her feet move, trying to reach him. But she is too late. He falls to the ground as the shadow is ripped from his back. She falls to her knees and is back in the cave.

"Wake me up. Please, wake me up. I can't…" She passes out before she can finish her thought.

* * *

All the people in the hospital room stare at the screen in complete shock as Emma crumples to the ground. They didn't know what the shadow had done to her, but by the way the color had drained from her face they knew it was bad. Hook is the first to move. The first to go to her side and lift her head. He kisses her hoping that this would bring her back. Hoping that he would be the one to save her from the nightmare she was in. He didn't care about anything else. Just her.

He pulls back and waits. Her eyes open wide and tears instantly start to fall down her face as she looks around frantically. Henry jumps in her arms and she lets out a sob. "Henry! Oh, God! You are here. You are alive."

Henry buries his face into her neck and he cries, not wanting to ever let her go, "So are you. What happened at the end? What did that thing do to you?"

Emma pulls back and the color drains from her face once again. She shakes her head, "No, no, no…" She says it over and over again. They watch as she falls into hysterics and starts screaming. They try everything to calm her, but nothing works. Finally, Dr. Whale comes in and sedates her. She falls into a dreamless sleep and they all whisper frantically in the corner.

* * *

**A/N: So the truth of Neverland and it's lost boys is out. What will Emma do? Can she stop the massacre that she was shown? Was it even real? Stay tuned for the next chapter. Coming soon.**

**I hope you enjoy. Review. Give me ideas. Tell me how you feel about the story so far. I love hearing from you :)**

**xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15: Bad Dreams and Tinker Bell

Mr. Gold was frustrated. It was a week ago they had cut the ties before he was able to find who the connection was. It was close he could feel it. He just didn't know where. He watched them all pampering Emma who seemed to be in sort of a shocked state. He had never seen her like that. She was always in control of her emotions. Always had a plan. None of them asked her what she saw since she woke up.

He sighs and walks over to her, "Ms. Swan? I need you to talk to me. I need to know what you saw."

She didn't even blink. She just sat there. Motionless. It was like none of them existed. He had tried the nice approach. It was time to be his ruthless self. He prepared himself for the angry words and grabbed her face turning it towards him, "Emma, we need you to tell us. If you don't, I will make you."

Hook went to grab him but was flung against the wall, "Get your hands off her, Crocodile!"

Neal looked at his father outraged, "What the hell do you think you are doing? She is in no shape t-"

Gold glares up at him, "The only way to fix this is to get her to answer. We can't solve whatever problem this is if she stays silent. So if you all will just shut up!" They all begrudgingly nod and he looks back down at Emma, "Tell me what the shadow showed you, dearie. That is the only way we can stop him."

For the first time in days Emma looked at him instead of through him. The tears started to well up in her eyes and she spoke in a voice that cracked, "You want to know what I saw? It is a burden that I wish upon no one. Something so horrible…So terrifying. Are you sure?" She looks around the room, "Once you hear it you can't forget it. I envy you your ignorance. Are you all sure that you want to hear?"

Snow shudders at the haunted look on her daughters face and sighs, "I think we need to know."

Emma closes her eyes and sees the images flash in her mind's eye and nods, "Fine. We were here in Storybrooke, but there was…blood everywhere. Bodies of people we love everywhere. Henry was…" She pauses as a sob wracks her body, "He was lying at my feet, dead. Mary-Margaret and David lie broken and lifeless a few feet away." She rubs a hand over her face, "Regina, Neal, and Gold were against a building. Your magic was blocked by something. You were all powerless and scared, but I could see the look of death in each of your eyes. And Hook…" She breaks off again trying to stop the sobs that threatened to overtake her, "You were running towards me. Yelling. The look of pure terror on your face as you tried to save me from whatever was happening. And then the shadow appears behind you and…and rips your shadow from you. I try to get to you, but it was too late. You fell to the ground. Dead."

She finally gives into the sobs as everyone in the room falls silent with shock. Gold takes a deep breath, "It is possible that what you saw was just another way to get inside your head. To break you."

Emma turns on him, suddenly angry, "You don't think I considered that! You don't think that I have hoped and prayed for that! But we can't know! You can't guarantee that it won't happen! Your powers of seeing the future don't work here! And the thought of everyone I love dying because YOU made me the savior is tearing me apart!"

David steps forward trying to fight the tears, "We are strong together, Emma. We will win."

A sudden calm settles over her as she looks at the man who is her father, "You didn't see it. Hearing and seeing are two different things. You can think that all you want, but it isn't true." She looks at the wall and continues in her deadly calm voice, "This will happen and you will all die."

Hook walks over and grabs her hand, "No. Emma, look at me!" She looks up at him, "No one will touch your son and no one will touch you! I swear that to you! I will not allow this."

Emma closes her eyes, "I wish it were that simple."

* * *

Emma walks into the Sherriff's office. It had been two week since she told everyone the startling truth of what she saw. She no longer dreamt of Peter Pan or the shadow. But she had nightmares that kept her up at nights. She was so tired. She didn't even know how she was still standing. She had lost some weight since then. It was hard to keep food down when everywhere she looked she saw blood.

David greets her and takes her jacket, "How are you feeling?"

She rubs her eyes, "I am ready to shoot someone. Catch some bad guys. Unfortunately this town is boring as of late."

He laughs, "Hard to imagine a town like ours being boring, but I guess that is true. All the evil people are working on the side of good…for the time being."

She shakes her head, "Now we just have to keep an eye on our outsider. Why is he still here?"

David shrugs, "I don't know. Something is off about him. He says he is just taking a look around town. Exploring the sites."

Emma rolls her eyes and is about to sit down when her cell rings, "Hello?"

Snow answers out of breath, "Hey! I was in the woods looking around and I found August. He is alive and made completely of wood. You should bring Marco and meet me at the west entrance."

Emma smiles, "Great. I will see you there." She hangs up and looks at David, "I have to go. Your wife had found August. You should go check on the mines. See their progress so far."

David nods and they both head out.

* * *

Snow knocks on the trailer door and waits for a response. When she hears nothing she opens the door and they all walk in, "August? Are you here?"

Emma frowns at her surroundings, "Where could he have gone?"

Marco sighs sadly, "My poor boy. I just need to see him."

Emma touches his shoulder, "We will find him. I promise."

Snow points to the door, "I guess we search the woods. Find a trail that he left."

Emma nods, "It seems to be the only plan we have."

They don't get too far when her phone rings. She looks up, "It's the sheriff station." She answers, "Hello?"

August talks quickly, "Emma! It's me. I was looking for you! I need to tell you something."

Emma smiles relieved to hear his voice, "August! Slow down. What is going on?"

He tries to calm his breathing, "Emma, you are in danger. The whole town is in danger. She is trying to-"

The line goes dead and Emma looks at her phone, "August? August!" She looks behind her and starts to walk, "We need to get to the station. NOW!"

They all take off at a run. Emma was concerned. She didn't know if he was in danger or not, but she knew it would be best to get their fast. Why hadn't she told David to stay put! She speeds up and enters the clearing. They are only feet away from the back of the station and she rounds the corner in time to see August staggering out of the front doors.

She runs forward and catches him as he falls, "August! Are you all right?"

August looks at her, "You need to be careful. She-" Before he could finish his sentence, he falls motionless. Emma closes her eyes and feels the tears.

Marco pulls him off her lap and cries out, "My boy! I am so sorry!"

Neal and Hook walk up frowning. Emma watches Marco sadly as he cradles his son to him. Neal looks between them, "Is that…is that August."

Emma looks up and nods, "Yes. Someone killed him."

David, Henry and the blue fairy run up behind Marco. Snow had called David once they arrived at the scene.

Marco looks at the blue fairy pleadingly, "Can you do something? Can you bring him back to me?"

She smiles and nods, "He did the honorable thing. I can make him into the boy you loved." They watch in awe as the wooden man before them is turned into a real boy. Marco hugs him close with joy.

The boy pulls back, "I will never lie again, Papa. I promise."

Marco smiles, "I know, my boy."

Emma turns him around and puts her hands on his shoulders, "Pinocchio, I need you to try and remember what you were trying to warn me about. Can you do that?"

The boy looks at her trying to remember and shakes his head, "I don't remember, honestly."

She smiles, "Ok. Why don't you go home with your father? Thank you."

They walk away and she stands up. David looks at her sadly, "You can't say it's boring anymore."

Emma laughs, "I always find a way to jinx things." She sobers, "He said that the whole town is in danger. Something about a 'she.' Looks like we have a killer to hunt down."

Tamara walks up to Neal, "I guess you weren't lying. I saw the whole thing."

Emma grimaces, "So much for not using magic in front of outsiders."

Tamara smiles, "You can trust me. I will keep the secrets of this town."

Emma raises a brow, "If I were you, I would escape this town."

She frowns, "Why?"

Emma shakes her head, "Never mind. I have some work to do."

She starts walking to the station, but Hook pulls her aside and out of sight, "Emma, are you ok? You aren't looking well."

She smiles, "Thanks." She laughs at the apologetic look on his face, "No worries. I am fine. August is alive…even if he is a little boy now."

Hook scratches his head, "That isn't what I meant. You haven't talked to me in weeks, Emma. Is there something I need to know about? Are you…mad at me?"

She looks down. It was true, she was avoiding him. She sighs, "Look, Hook, I know you were having your doubts about me…about us. And I get it. All of this is crazy. I don't expect you to deal with my life's drama." She looks back up at him, "I don't want you to die because you feel obligated to protect me or whatever. I don't want you to die at all."

He touches her cheek and sighs with relief at the contact, "Emma, I love you. Nothing else matters. I thought that you were changing me. Making me weaker. But in truth, you make me stronger. Love, I am not dying and neither are you."

She grins up at him and grabs the front of his shirt, pulling him closer, "I have never loved anyone the way that I love you, Captain."

Hook closes the space between them unable to resist her. He kisses her more passionately than he ever had before. She moans as he thrusts his tongue into her mouth and runs her hands through his hair. She would never get enough of this. The feel of his lips against hers, his body melded to hers. He was so perfect. He lifts her up and she wraps her leg around his waist as he pushes her against the wall. She gasps as he kisses down her chin to the sensitive spot just below her ear. Everything else in the world seemed to fade away when she was with him. She pulls his mouth back up to hers and arches slightly. She smiles against his lips when he growls with pleasure. Her hand starts to move down his chest and under his shirt when…

David clears his throat and clenches his teeth, "I don't mean to interrupt, pirate, but I would appreciate it if you got your grimy hands off my daughter."

Emma drops down so her feet hit the ground and she can't help but to laugh at the situation. Both David and Hook glare at her and she shrugs, "Oh, come on. You can't see the hilarity in this situation?" They look at her blankly and she holds her hands up, "Fine, have no sense of humor."

They both go back to glaring at each other. She suppresses another fit of laughter as they stare each other down. David is the first to talk, "You need to stay away from my daughter, Pirate!"

Hook snarls, "You better back off! It's not like I was forcing myself on her."

David steps forward angrily, "I have had enough of you! If you ever touch her again…"

Hook takes his own step forward, making it so they were inches apart, "She seems to enjoy it when I touch her. The way she moans with pleasure."

Emma's eyes widen as David punches Hook in the jaw. Before Emma can react the two are rolling on the ground hitting each other. She watches them trade blows for a minute before she pulls hook off David, "You two need to stop or I will throw you both in jail for the night!"

They both look at her with surprise and they back away. She smiles, "Good. Now, Hook, stop acting like a jackass and making so he wants to punch you." David smiles and she turns to him, "And you! I know you are my father and all, but you need to stop with this overprotectiveness. You lost that right when I grew up without you. So back off! I can date whoever I want."

David frowns, "I guess you are right. I just can't help it. You are my daughter still. It is instinct."

Emma smiles, "I know. And I do appreciate it, but we are the same age. It is a little strange."

David laughs, "Yes it is." He looks at Hook, "I won't apologize. I still don't like you."

Hook watches him leave and turns to Emma, "You called me a jackass."

Emma grins, "You were being one. You can't deny it."

Hook shakes his head, "Aye, you are right about that, lass."

She takes his hand and pulls him into the station, "I have some paperwork to fill out and you are going to keep me company."

* * *

Emma meets up with Henry and Regina at Granny's after telling Hook she would see him later. He had tried to convince her to stay awhile, but she just kissed him and walked away. Now she was having dinner with her son and his adoptive mother. Neal walks over and joins them.

Emma smiles at him, "Where is Tamara?"

Neal shrugs, "She said she was going to bed. She wants to get up early to train for a marathon she is running."

Regina frowns, "It is only 7. A little early to be going to sleep."

Emma laughs, "It takes all kinds. How is she adjusting?"

Neal shrugs again still uncomfortable talking about his relationship with Emma, "She seems to accept it. After what she saw with August, anything seems possible to her."

Henry takes a drink of his hot cocoa, "As long as she doesn't go around telling her friends, we are good."

They all laugh. They continue talking throughout their meal late into the evening. Emma didn't know what the others excuse was for not wanting to go home, but she knew hers. She was afraid to sleep. Afraid to have another tortuous dream that she wouldn't remember and feel crazy once she woke to the concerned faces. Or if those dreams didn't haunt her, the ones of her families dead bodies scattered around her did. She couldn't keep forcing herself to stay awake. Pretty soon the fatigue would take over.

Regina looks at the clock on the wall and yawns, "I think I need to head home. It is getting rather late."

Emma sighs heavily, "Yeah, I should probably get Henry to bed as well. He has school in the morning."

Henry groans, "I rather hang out with you. Can't I just take tomorrow off? Please."

She looks at his puppy dog pout and shakes her head, "I don't think so, kid. We all have to live our lives."

She grabs his jacket and hands it to him. She puts hers' on and with one last wave to Neal and Regina walks home to bed. A place that used to be safe, but was now her nightmare.

* * *

Emma wakes to the strange forest she had been dreading. She slowly stands up and looks around, waiting. It was eerie how silent everything was. She starts to walk towards the sound of water. She sits on a large boulder by the stream and lies back. Something was wrong. Normally when she came here the voice would taunt her. Or the shadow would appear. Now there was nothing.

She hears a movement to her right and watches as the shadow appears. She cringes at the sight, "What are you going to do now? Kill me?"

The shadow remains silent. She wonders if it can even talk. They sit staring at each other. She couldn't figure out what it wanted. There was no point in this. She felt like she should run but her feet wouldn't move. Suddenly a bright light appears and the shadow disappears. She looks around trying to find the source.

A sweet melodic voice sounds behind her, "Come with me. Follow my voice. I can help you, but only if you help me."

Emma turns towards the sound and slowly gets up, mesmerized. She walks as if in a dream. Well she was, but this wasn't an average dream. She comes to the caves where Peter had told her his story and she lets a tear fall for the poor boy who just wanted a mother. She walks in and there sits a blonde beauty with deep blue eyes and a dress that looked like it was made of leaves. She was petite and had a sweet smile.

She stands up and fluorescent wings appear at her back, "Hi, I am Tinker bell. A friend of Peter Pan."

Emma smiles, "You are the pixie that was helping him." She looks around the cave, "What is going on? Why didn't the shadow try to hurt me?"

Tinker bell grabs her hand, "Brave savior, I am the one that controls these dreams. I did it as a favor to Peter, but now that the shadow has taken him I feel lost. I knew what Peter wanted which is why I made you forget his torments once you awoke. I didn't realize you had such powerful allies on the other side. The shadow controls this realm, but he is unable to control the pixies here. We are strong, but we cannot defeat him."

Emma looks at the tiny hand in hers, "So it is not only the lost boys that suffer at his hands. I don't know how I will be able to help."

The pixie smiles gently, "You have lost faith in yourself. I am here to get it back. I will make you strong enough to overcome your feelings of inadequacy. For if you start to have doubts in yourself then all is lost in this world and the next. You just need to believe."

Emma shakes her head, "I don't know if I can. Not after what the shadow has shown me."

Tinker bell frowns, "Shown you? Please, tell me. Or…if it won't be too much trouble…let me look into your head and see for myself." Emma nods and Tinker bell touches he head softly. A small gasps escapes her lips. She opens her eyes, "Emma, my dear, I am so sorry you ever had to be put through something so horrible. That is not the truth. You have to see its lies in order to breaks its power over you. The shadow cannot see what the future holds, but he can put the fear of the future in someone. You have to overcome."

Emma's face fills with so many emotions, "How? How do I get that out of my head?"

The petite girl in front of her touches her cheek lightly, "Face it. Look at every detail of this fake future reality and believe that it is not true, then come back to visit me and I will take the last of the images away so you will forget you ever saw it."

Emma bites her lip, "Why can't you take it away now?"

Tinker bell sighs, "Because it is too strong. Your belief in it is too strong."

Emma nods, "I don't know if I can but I will try. How will find my way back?"

The pixie girl laughs, "Just think of me and I will show up in your next dream."

Everything starts to fade around her and Emma shoots up in her own bed. She looks at the clock. Five in the morning. She takes a quick shower and quietly walks into the kitchen to write a note letting Snow and David know she was gone for the day and to make sure Henry got to school.

* * *

Hook was dreaming of her. The touch of her fingers, the feel of her lips, the smell of her perfume, the playful look in her eye. When the knock comes on his door he curses and looks at the clock. Who the bloody hell was at his door at this hour. The knock comes again, louder and more insistent. Hook throw of the covers and pulls on some pants.

When he opens the door to Emma every nasty word on his tongue disappeared, "Aye, lass, I was just dreaming of you."

She pushes him inside and kicks the door closed, "Shut up and take off your clothes."

He looks at the pants he had thrown on and quirks a brow, "I knew you couldn't resist me for long, love."

She pulls off her shirt and everything he wanted to say was lost as it always was at the sight of her naked. He wastes no time in getting his pants off and soon they are tangled in the sheets.

* * *

**A/N: Will Emma be able face her biggest fear? Will she believe in herself? Can she save Neverland? And seriously is Tamara good or evil? Did she kill August the man or was it someone else? Will David and Hook ever get along? When will all these questions be answered? Keep reading. All answers are coming soon**

**I hope you enjoy. Review and tell me what you would like to see and I promise if it fits in the story I will include it. There will be a romantic date for Hook and Emma before all hell breaks completely loose. I cant wait.**

**XOXO**


	16. Chapter 16: In A Trance

Emma walks into Gold's shop later that day after handling a couple of important work matters. For the most part of the day, she had been thinking about Tinker Bell and how she was going to see the truth of her vision. Was it a reality or a fake? She knew she needed the answers so she decided to go to the one person who had most of the answers.

Mr. Gold looks and smiles, "Ms. Swan. What can I help you with this fine day?"

She smirks, "I need a favor and I will do whatever to pay you back for you. I know how everything comes with a price…"

He shakes his head and holds up his hand, "No need. You are Henry's mother. That kind of makes you family, dearie."  
She smiles, "I also need you to keep this a secret…for now."

Gold raises a brow, "That sounds pretty serious."

Emma considers and shrugs, "It is and it isn't. Can you just do that for me?" He nods and she sighs with relief, "Last night I had a dream about Neverland, kind of like the ones that I used to have."

He limps around the counter and gives her a concerned look, "And you remembered it? Are you ok?"

She nods, "Yeah I'm fine. I met a pixie there…named Tinker Bell…" She tells him about the whole dream in great detail and about how there was a possibility the vision was fake and when she finished she let out a breath, "You seem to know a lot about dreams and visions and where to find truth and lies…" She laughs, "I don't know. I was just hoping that you could help me."

Mr. Gold contemplates, "Well since that vision doesn't only affect you, but me as well, I will help you. Though it will be difficult. You are going to have to face the scene again. Look at every detail closely. And if this Tinker Bell was lying…"

She shudders at the thought, "Then I will be disappointed and it might be worse, but I have to find out. If not for me, then for Henry."

Gold checks his watch and nods, "Ok. We can do it after I go to lunch with Belle." He starts to head for the door then turns back, "You should join us. It is best to be calm before you go into a place that will make you face your biggest fear."

Emma sighs, "I guess I can't pass up an offer like that."

* * *

Emma, Belle and Gold sit in a booth at Granny's laughing at some of the people that Mr. Gold had met over his long life and the ones that Emma has had to hunt down. Belle had some pretty great adventures of her own to tell. Emma was surprised. She never really thought she could be in the same room with Gold without wanting to hurt him. He was different than what she had thought.

Belle smiles up at Emma, "I am so glad that you joined us."

Emma sends her a warm smile and nods, "I didn't expect to have such a great time. I am so used to being by myself until I got to this town. It is hard for me to venture out and make friends."

Gold points towards Belle with a fry, "Well she is the greatest friend you can have. She always seems to know what to say."

Belle beams at the compliment, "Well, I figure it has a lot to do with the books that I read. The written word is a miraculous thing."

Emma laughs, "You are a lot like the Belle that I have read about in the books around here."

Belle half smiles, "I have read those stories as well. It is quite interesting what parts they got wrong and what parts they got right. Like my father. He was never a mad inventor. And the beast that I fell in love with was not cursed by a gypsy. I do enjoy that story though. That Belle seemed quite brave."

Gold touches her hand, "Just like you, my darling. I have read some of the fairy tale stories of this world and some of them are quite close to being true but they seem to lack…reality."

Emma shrugs, "I don't know. A lot of the fairy tales were written for children. They couldn't really have all the blood and gore that your true world have."

Belle nods, "That is true. The story I enjoy is Peter Pan. It is the farthest from the truth."

Emma grins at that, "Ah yes. Where Peter Pan is the hero who brings Wendy and her brothers to Neverland so that she can tell stories to the lost boys, but they are thwarted by the mean and only adult Captain Hook."

Gold scoffs, "Not too far off there."

Emma shakes her head, "Anyways, they do make the Captain look quite goofy and his fear of the ticking crocodile always gave me a good laugh."

Belle nods excitedly, "I like to compare the two. Actually I like to compare everyone with their fairy tale versions. It is quite entertaining."

Gold sighs, "Well, I hate to break this short, but we should get on with what we were doing Emma."

Emma nods and looks at Belle, "You should come too, Belle. I could use a soothing voice there to help me."

Belle frowns, confused, "What exactly are you two up to?"

Emma shakes her head, "Not here. It is important that this is kept between the three of us for now."

* * *

Hook had been sitting in a corner booth listening in. He had been concerned when he saw Emma come in with the crocodile. When he saw her sitting with him and his lass and laughing nonetheless he was further confused. What was she thinking? Rumpelstiltskin was not good company to keep and that Belle, well, she seemed nice, but something had to be wrong with her for her to be dating him. He listened as they talked about some bloody story about Peter Pan and a goofy Captain Hook. He didn't understand that. When Gold mentioned something about leaving and Emma told Belle that what they were doing was a secret, his eyes widen. He thought about his options and that was how he ended up here. He was a bloody idiot for thinking.

Snow shakes her head, "What could she be doing with Mr. Gold? I don't like her keeping a secret from us."

David touched his wife's shoulder, "Maybe she will tell us when she gets home tonight."

Snow frowns, "Do you think she had another one of her dreams and she is afraid to tell us?"

Hook snorts, "I doubt that since she can never remember them when she wakes."

Snow sighs, "She did the last one."

David rubs his hands over his face, "That was because she was there under her terms, not theirs. It was different." He shrugs at the look on Snow's face, "I talked to Regina about it. She explained the difference to me."

Hook stands up from the stool he had been perched on, "I say we go over there and figure out what they are up to."

Snow shakes her head, "We have to trust Emma. She will tell us when she is ready. Maybe she just needs something to help her sleep. I know that she hasn't been sleeping well lately."

David nods, "I agree with Snow. She knows Emma better than the rest of us since they lived together before the curse was broken."

Hook doubted that but the blasted prince had a point. If they burst in there now, Emma would be pissed and probably shoot him. He didn't like to sit around waiting and he never had much for patience.

He looks up, "Well, what should we do then? Sit here and twirl our bloody thumbs?"

David shakes his head, "We look for a killer. It would be easier if we had a body, but these are unique circumstances." He looks and Hook and hesitates before saying, "Maybe you can help. You seem to be smarter than you look."

Hook smirks, "I knew you would warm up to me, Charming."

David glares at him, "Don't call me that, Pirate! I just want my people safe."

Hook shrugs, "I have nothing better to do."

* * *

Emma lies on the couch in the back of the antique shop and waits for Gold to come back. Belle sits next to her, holding her hand. After they had told her, she had insisted on being at Emma's side for the whole process.

Emma closes her eyes, "I don't know if I can do this."

Belle squeezes the hand she was holding, "Yes you can, Emma. You are stronger than you think. When you get into the vision just think of all the people you love."

Emma smiles up at her, "Thank you for doing this. I don't know if I would be able to lie here if it weren't for you."

Belle laughs, "I have faith that you would. But I am glad that you trust me enough with this."

Gold walks in and sits in a chair by Emma's head, "Ok. I am going to put you in a trance like state. You will be able to hear mine and Belle's voice only. We will try to guide you through the vision as you tell us everything that you see and feel. Your job once under is to find the fabric that is holding this vision together and slowly peel it away to see the reality. Do you think you can do that?"

Emma nods, "I will do my best."

Gold nods and puts his hand over her forehead, "When I count backwards from 5 you will fall into a deep sleep. You will go to the place that was forced into your mind, the one that you fear the most and you will have complete control. Ready." Emma nods, "5…4…3…2…1."

Emma falls asleep and they wait.

* * *

**A/N: I know this was shorter than usual, but this chapter was more about building relationships between certain people. Like Hook and David. Belle and Emma. Even Emma and Gold. Whether those are friendly feeling or not, you will just have to wait and see. :)**

**I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter is going to be an exciting one, I promise you. Keep up with the reviews. I love reading them.**

**XOXO**


	17. Chapter 17: Drunken Girls

Emma wakes up in an alley near Gold's shop and tries to remember how she had gotten there. She listens for the normal small town noise that she had somehow grown to love. When no noises come to her she closer to the streets in the usually busy town square. No one was around. It was like suddenly the town had been deserted overnight. She walks towards Granny's and sees that it is empty. Something was off.

She jumps when she hears Mr. Gold's voice, "Emma? Tell us what you see."

That is when she remembers what she was sent here to do, "Nothing. Everything here is empty. There is no one. It is like a ghost town."

Gold doesn't respond for a minute, then sighs, "You are blocking off the vision. It is there, you just need to fight the fear of seeing it all again."

Emma looks around desperately. She couldn't bring the vision to life, "How am I supposed to do that? Tinker Bell said the only way to see past its lies was not to fear the truth of it. But… I don't how to do that. It felt so real."

Belle's voice comes to her, "Think of the people that make you happy. Think of the people you want to survive. Think of how much you don't want this vision to be true for their sake."

Emma takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, seeing the vision as it was shown to her. When she opens her eyes again, she gasps. Dead bodies litter the streets. People she knew. People who were her friends. She looks up and sees herself looking at the dead body of her son.

She shudders, "I see it, but everything is frozen like a picture."

Gold nods, "That is a step closer. It is frozen still because you still have the fear of it playing out. You need to tell yourself to see it and to really look. Focus on every detail and find the thing that doesn't fit in. Find the thing that if taken out of the picture would make it true or false."

Emma closes her eyes again and mentally tells the image to play out. When she opens her eyes she sees movement and she watches as the events unfold. But terror takes over and she forgets to look closely at the details. Too busy watching as more people die. As Regina, Neal and Gold panic when the thing moves closer. What was that? It was like something was there but she couldn't exactly see what it was. Before she could analyze that she hears Hook yell in a voice she had never heard the pirate use. One filled with terror and anxiety. All the self-confidence and cockiness that she loved so much about him was gone. She watches as he rushes forward and tries to save her and fails. The shadow moving closer to him and ripping away his own shadow. The shock of that had her falling to her knees just as her vision self did.

She hears Belle distantly in the back of her mind, "Emma! Don't let the vision overtake you. You are stronger than that. You need to turn away from the fear and become the strong, smart woman that you are. I believe in you. You can do this!"

Emma nods to the invisible voice and looks away and back at the three people trying to fight the evil thing off. She squints at it and tries to see its form. It looked as if it were a person. The thing turns to her and her eyes widen, "Peter Pan! It's Peter Pan! He can't be in this vision. He is dead."

She walks over to the boy and her turns to her, "You! How are you here?"

She frowns, "I am trying to see the truth of this vision. And you are the lie that holds it together."

He laughs, "What are you talking about? I am no lie. I am going to lead you to your doom."

She shakes her head, "No you aren't. Because you are dead. You would not be able to be here. That is why you are almost like a ghost here."

He steps back, confused, "How am I dead? I-I…"

Before he can finish that sentence he fades away. She looks around and sees the truth at last. Everything was as it had been before. People were rushing to work or taking a slow walk to the diner. She had done it. As soon as she had seen Peter she had known that this was impossible.

She sighs with relief, "I did it."

A voice from behind her sounds, one that she didn't recognize, "Did you? Or are you lying to yourself yet again?"

She turns around to see her own face, but the voice…it was more menacing than her own, "Wh-what do you mean?"

The other laughs, "How can you trust the dark one. Perhaps he is working against you. He probably would love to see the whole town dead. He is putting this fake vision in your head, Emma."

Emma shakes her head, "No. I know this is the truth. You are the one that is lying to yourself."

The other raises a brow, "Am I? Well it looks as though I am you and you are me. How can one of us lie and not the other? You just see what you want to see as truth. It doesn't matter if it really is."

Emma rolls her eyes, "Now you are just talking in riddles. I found the thread and I tore the vision apart. It was all me."

The other smirks, "You can be so dense sometimes. It doesn't matter, I guess. You will lose either way. More than you can imagine, it would seem."

Emma was getting tired of this, "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

The other just shrugs, "You will find out soon enough."

Emma didn't really know what to think. All she knew as she had to get out of here, but how? She looks up, "Mr. Gold, you can wake me now. I did what had to be done."

The other laughs again, "Only you can wake yourself up, Emma. They are of no help to you now."

Emma glares, "I wish you would go away."

The other pulls a sword out of thin air, "Why don't you make me?"

Before she can respond the other is swinging at her and she rolls out of the way. Great. Where was she going to find a sword? And how odd was it that she had to fight herself? This takes fighting with oneself to a whole new level. She looks around frantically still avoiding the other's advances. She sees Gold's shop and starts running towards it. If she was going to find a weapon anywhere, it would be there. She walks in and looks around hoping that she would be right. And she was. As if by magic one appears on the glass encased counter. She smiles and picks it up.

She turns to see the other close behind, "Now, how about a fair fight?"

The other shrugs, "That would make this less boring."

They start swinging and moving around the shop. Blocking the others advances. They were more in tune with each other. They both had the same moves. Same thought process. Emma tries to think of something that she would never expect and grins. She pulls out the gun in her side holster and shoots it. A wave of nausea rips through at the sight of herself falling to the ground, dead.

* * *

Hook sits at Emma's desk trying not to lose his patience. He couldn't just sit here while she was in the hands of that Crocodile. He watches David make phone calls and loses his battle. He was just going to have to sneak out. He was a pirate after all. Sneaking was his best ability.

Just as he is about to grab his coat, he hears David, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Hook curses under his breath and looks up, "I cannot just sit here and do nothing like you, your majesty! Unlike you I actually care about Emma."

The look of rage on the Prince's face had Hook stepping back. David growls, "Don't you dare think that you care for her more than I do. She is all I think about. It is just as hard for me to sit around here and do nothing, but if I know Emma, and I do, she will be pissed if we get into her business before she wants us to. So sit your ass down, pirate, and shut the hell up!"

Hook hated to be told what to do and he was not going to let this man get away with that, "Listen to me, Charming! I have been alive a lot longer than you. I know the dark one a whole lot better. He does nothing to help anyone and I will be damned if he hurts Emma the way he hurt Milah. You will not tell me what to do when it comes to my concerns about Emma. I am going and you can sit here and fiddle with your thumbs or you can join me and beat the living hell out of him!"

David stews on this for a minute then shrugs, "Fine. Have it your way, pirate. But we are going to do this Emma's way. Got it?"

Hook lifts his arms in defeat, "Fine! But if there is any arresting I get to be the one to put the shackles on."

David laughs and they head to the shop.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't wake her up?"

Gold looks up at Belle sadly, "Something is holding her there. It is up to her to wake herself up now."

Belle starts pacing back and forth, "And what if she can't do that? What if she is stuck in this state for the rest of her life?"

Gold rubs his hand through his hair, "I don't know, Belle. All we can do is sit back and wait."

Belle glares at something on the wall, "There has to be something that you can do. You are the dark one. You have all this power."

Gold winces at the way she says dark one, "My powers are different here, dearie. I am limited at what I can and can't do. And I am out of practice. I gave up most of my magic abilities for you."

Belle turns on him, angry, "So this is my fault? How can you say that?"

Gold shakes his head and stands up, "No, Belle, I don't blame this on you. No one could foresee this would happen. We have to believe in Emma's strength to get herself out."

Bell nods, defeated, "You are right. I just don't like feeling so helpless when someone I care about is on the line."

He touches her face, "I know, darling. She will get through this. She has gotten through everything else that has been thrown at her."

Before Belle can respond they hear a cough and Emma sits up suddenly. She looks extremely pale and rushes towards the small bathroom. Belle rushes to her side and holds her hair back while she vomits. Emma falls back and sighs, "Don't ever make me do that again."

Belle laughs and sits next to her on the floor, "Trust me, I won't." She grins as an idea forms in her head, "Why don't we go out tonight. Have a girl's night. Drink, dance. Just relax and not think about all this drama. We can invite Ruby."

Emma contemplates then grins back, "That sounds amazing."

There is a commotion in the front of the shop and they all walk through the curtain to see who it was. Emma still felt a little weak and Belle put an arm around her to support her. They see Hook and David rushing towards them.

Gold is the first to speak, "Well, if it isn't the pirate and the prince. What can I do for you?"

Hook glares at him, "We came to check on Emma."

Emma frowns, a little surprised they even knew she was here, "Um, the last time I checked I was able to take care of myself. I don't really need you two coming to be my white knights."

David looks at her and sees the paleness of her face, "Are you alright? You don't look well."

Emma nods, "I am fine. It was just something that I ate earlier. Didn't sit right." She turns to Belle, "I will see you later tonight. Thank you." She smiles at Gold, "Both of you did me a great favor. I won't forget."

Hook growls, "You took a favor from this man? And what did he ask of you? Your hand, perhaps."

Emma laughs, "Oh, Captain. You are a bitter one aren't you? Don't worry. I owe him nothing. This favor was on the house." She squeezes Belle's hand, "I have to go pick up Henry. Feel free to stand around and glare at each other accusingly."

* * *

Henry walks off the bus and over to Emma, "You know I can walk myself home, right?"

Emma smiles, "I know, but I love spending time with you and I feel like I have been brushing you off for the past couple weeks. I never meant to do that. I just didn't want you to suffer under my stress."

Henry grabs his mother's hand, "I get it. I know you have been through a lot lately, almost dying and all those dreams. I just hope it get better."

Emma grins, "It is better. We still have a lot of horrible things ahead, but I know now that I will not lose you. No matter what, we will be together."

Henry laughs, "I am glad to hear that. I can't wait until we can have a normal day and not have to worry about someone trying to kill us in the future."

Emma nods in agreement, "And on that day, I will take you to Disneyland or world or someplace fun and exciting. What do you say?"  
Henry jumps up and down with excitement, "I have always wanted to go there. I can't wait."

Henry really couldn't. He had never been able to leave Storybrooke except to find Emma and Neal. When he was younger he would ask Regina to take him to amusement parks and she would say he wasn't allowed to step foot out of this town. The world was deadly place. All lies of course. He was glad he didn't have to deal with that anymore.

They walk into Granny's and are greeted warmly by the patrons. Ruby walks over to their booth and smiles, "Hey, Emma, Henry. The usual?" They both nod eagerly and Ruby winks at Emma, "I will see you tonight for our girl's night."

Henry looks at Emma as she walks away, "Girl's night?"

Emma frowns, "I hope that is ok. I could cancel if you want to just stay home and watch a movie,"

Henry shakes his head, "No that sounds great! You are finally stepping out of your shell and making friends. I am so proud of you."

Emma laughs, "When did you become the parent here?"

* * *

An hour later, Emma was trying to find something to wear. She didn't know the appropriate attire for a girl's night. Did she go casual? A little slutty? Dressy? There was a reason she didn't do this very often.

Snow walks into the room, "Having troubles?"

Emma falls back onto her bed, "Yes! I don't know what to wear! I have never really had any girlfriends before. I don't know what is expected of me."

Snow laughs at her daughter's exasperation and goes to her closet, "Hmm, I would say go with the little black dress. It always does the trick. And if I know Ruby, she will definitely take you some place nice and fun."

Emma sits up and takes the dress Snow was holding out, "In Storybrooke? I highly doubt that. This place is devoid of any clubs really."

Snow shakes her head, "You obviously have been hanging around the Sheriff's station way too much. There is a place here. It's called Skin Deep. It is a good time."

Emma raises a brow skeptically, "We shall see."

* * *

Snow sighs as she watches her daughter leave and sits on the couch next to David and Henry. David grabs her hand, "What's wrong, Snow?"

She shrugs, "I just want things to be better already. I thought once to curse was broken we would all end up together and happy."

Henry looks over at her, "Nothing is as easy as that. Take from someone who knows. No matter what the circumstance, abandonment isn't easy to get over."

Snow frowns, "I thought that you understood why she gave you up."

Henry nods, "For my best chance, sure. But that doesn't change the fact that she gave me away. And she has 28 years of being all alone. At least I found her."

Snow sits back. She hadn't thought Henry was hurting so much and she never even thought about the effect it would have on Emma. Her thoughts are interrupted by the knock on the door.

Snow gets up and opens it up to Hook, "What are you doing here?"

Hook smirks, "Better be careful, love, or your disdain for me will show. We all know how much you like to act the part of the sweetheart."

Snow rolls her eyes not in the mood for his so called charm, "What do you want?"

Hook sighs, "Is Emma here? I need to talk to her."

Snow shakes her head, "No she is out with friends."

Henry laughs and they all look at him. He shrugs, "It's the classic parent moment. Having someone come over and telling them she is out with friends. I just thought it was funny. Carry on."

Snow turns back to him, "She will probably be around tomorrow."

Hook quirks a brow in his usual manner, "I would certainly hope so. It would be a shame if she went missing."

David stands up and heads to the kitchen to make some popcorn, "Why don't you join us Hook? We are about to watch a couple of Disney movies loosely based on our lives. And wouldn't you know? One of them has your character in it."

Snow looks at her husband surprised. That was the last reaction she had expected from him. She turns back to Hook and steps back, letting him in.

* * *

Emma was pretty drunk by the time she and Belle stumble to her front door. They both laugh. Belle sways a little and Emma puts her arm around her waist, "Are you sure it is ok if I stay here?"

Emma giggles, "I probably should ask my parents first."

Belle bursts out laughing and they open the door to four amused faces and they practically fall on each other laughing. Belle is the first to speak up, "Mr. and Mrs.…Oh I don't know their last names. It's not Swan is it?"

Emma laughs harder, "No, I don't think so. Her last name is Blanchard and his is Nolan."

Belle puts her hand over her mouth, "They aren't married? Oh no what happened?"

Emma's eyes widen, "I don't know." Then she whispered, "I think he married Katherine. Oh this is bad."

The four of them watch the two drunken girls in front of them unable to stop the surprise on their face. Henry stands up, "Mom, are you ok?"

Emma looks at Belle, "Oh, shit, my kid is here. Be cool."

Belle tries to act normal but the look on her face had Emma almost on the floor, "Emma! Be cool."

Emma nods, "Hey, Henry. I am great. I am going to…" She looks at the TV and points, "Hey! They are watching Beauty and the Beast! This is about you, Belle."

Belle looks at the screen and gasps, "Rumple looked nothing like that, but that is a real beast. She fell in love with him…Oh hey that chipped cup is talking. This story is so much better."

Emma pushes Belle in a chair and she goes to the chair where Hook was sitting, sits on his lap and smiles drunkenly at him, "Hello, handsome."

Hook grins, "Hello, gorgeous. Aren't you in a fine mood?"

She shrugs, "I don't know. I guess."

Belle points to the screen, "What is that?"

Emma looks over, "Oh that is a thing you use to clean…What's it called?"

"A feather duster." Snow supplies with a laugh.

Emma nods, "Yeah…apparently she is French…wait they are all French. They live in France."

Belle shakes her head, "What the bloody hell is France?" Her eyes widen, "The cups and plates and forks are dancing. Oh this is so delightful. I wish I had experienced this."

Henry frowns at her and shakes his head, "I think I am going to bed. It is late."

Emma gasps, "Don't you have school tomorrow? You are going to be in trouble. Wait till your mother gets home…Oh wait I am." She fakes a stern face, "Young man! Go to bed this instant."

Henry salutes her, "Yes, ma'am." He walks away laughing.

Hook sighs, "I have to say, seeing you this way is quite…endearing."

When he leans in to kiss her she puts a finger to his mouth, "Um, my parents are in the room. Have some respect."

David grins, "I like her this way, too. Better morals when she is drunk apparently."

Emma turns on him and pales, "I don't feel so well." She jumps up and runs to the bathroom.

Belle rolls her eyes, "Not again."

Snow frowns, "Again? What do you mean? How much did she drink?"

Belle shrugs, "No, I mean earlier. After she killed herself, she woke up and got sick. But she survived."

They all sit up in their chairs, not understanding and Belle puts her hand over her mouth. Before they can ask any questions, Emma walks out and sighs heavily, and soberly says, "Belle that was supposed to be a secret."

Belle looks at her with a sad pout, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Emma smiles, "It's ok. You are drunk." She looks around the room, "I will explain everything tomorrow. Tonight I am tired and I think Belle needs to sleep it off."

David frowns, "You were drunk, too."

Emma shakes her head, "I was." She stumbles forward a little, "I still am."

She pulls Belle up off the chair and they walk up to her room together leaving the others to frown at them.

* * *

Emma falls asleep instantly and thinks of Tinker Bell. When she awakens she is in the caves where she had last seen Peter. Tinker Bell walks over to her with a smile filled with delight, "You did it. I can tell in the way you are holding yourself and there is a whole new glow around you."

Emma nods, "What you said was true. I faced my biggest fear and won."

Tinker Bell takes her hands, "Now I can help you forget."

Emma shakes her head, "No. I want to remember what that bastard did to me. I do not like to show weakness and he brought it out in me. He will pay."

Tinker Bell giggles with delight, "So you will do it. You will bring your son here and save us from that monster."

Emma sits down sadly, "No, I won't bring my son into such a dangerous place. If he gets hurt…"

The pixie sits next to her with her arm around Emma's shoulder, "I get it, but the plan is already in motion. Unless you can stop them from your side, Henry will end up here."

Emma takes a deep breath, "Who? Who are these people that are in my world?"

She looks at Emma apologetically, "I am sorry, but I do not know. I was not told much. The shadow knew better than to let me in on his secret. I doubt even Peter knew."

Emma bites her lip, "Well, then I have to stop them. I'm sorry Tink. I would love to help you mo-"

Tink cuts her off, "No, please do not apologize for protecting your son. If more mothers did that then perhaps not so many boys would be lost. And you have another one to worry about on the way."

Emma's eyes widen in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Tink give a little gasp, "You did not know about the child you are carrying?"

Emma closes her eyes and when she opens them again she is back in her room next to Belle who smiles brightly at her, "Morning, Sunshine."

Emma groans, "How are you so chipper?"

Belle shrugs, "I am not as affected by drinking the morning after as most."

Emma sits up slowly and painfully, "Lucky you." Emma goes in the bathroom and leans against the counter. She was pregnant? How could that be? She starts to feel sick again and runs to the toilet. That explains why she has been sick so much.

Belle knocks on the door, "Are you ok? I think breakfast is ready."

Emma sighs, "I am fine. I will be out in a second."

She splashes water on her face and runs a brush through her hair and brushes her teeth. She walks downstairs and freezes at the bottom step when she sees Snow, David, Hook, and Neal waiting for her. Belle was at the table looking down at the table.

Emma rubs her head, "Let take some aspirin before the questions start please." She walks over to the medicine cabinet and thinks to herself, well, this was going to be a fun day. She turns around to face the beginning of her bad day.

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter was a little difficult to write. I had it written and then hated it so I rewrote it. There are parts that have been revised over and over again, but I am more satisfied with this version. I hope you are too. I enjoyed writing the drunk scene and I know it is a little silly, but Emma needs to let loose a little. Have a little fun. That is what she is doing in that, so I made it extra silly.**

**I think in the next chapter Hook and Emma will have that romantic date. I think she kind of needs it considering her news.**

**Um, I hope you enjoy. And please review I like to hear your thoughts and I like to hear some of your ideas too. :)**

**XOXO**


	18. Chapter 18: Love and Despair

They all sit there in silent shock when she fills them in, except Belle, who was nauseatingly cheerful. She hadn't really made eye contact with anyone during the story. She didn't want to see the look of betrayal that they would have when they found out she went to Gold instead of them.

Emma's phone rings and she looks up, "Nice talk, but I…uh…should take this." She picks up the phone and answers it, "Hello, Regina."

Regina starts to yell, "What the hell were you thinking?"

Emma frowns. How did Regina know? Was there a camera in this house? She looks around nervously, "Uh, What?"

Regina laughs, "You didn't invite me to girl's night. I am a little hurt. I thought we were better friends than that."

Emma laughs in relief. She knew she would have to tell Regina soon, but she rather it not be over the phone, "I'm sorry. It was a last minute thing that Belle planned."

Regina sighs, "I guess people have not accepted that I am leaving my evil ways behind me."

Emma shakes her head, "No, Regina. That isn't true. They always comment on how much better you are. Snow wasn't invited either and from what I have heard she was never really evil, but everyone has secrets right?"

Regina laughs, "Ok, ok. I guess I feel a little better. Just next time think of me. I could use a little relaxation time."

Emma grins, "Definitely." She hesitates, "Oh, do you want to meet up with me and Henry for dinner tonight? We have a few things to talk about and we can spend time with Henry."

Regina considers, "I don't think I have anything else planned. It's a date."

Emma hangs up the phone and sighs as she looks at the people around her, "So we are still doing the whole silent shock thing?" No one answers, "Ok…that's cool. I have some errands to run. You know, with my job and all." She looks at Belle, "Would you like to go with me? It is starting to feel a little awkward in here."

Belle nods, "As long as we can stop by Gold's so I can get something to wear."

That is when Hook gets up and storms out, slamming the door behind him. Emma jumps a little and turns around, trying to hide the tears that instantly sprang to her eyes. She washes her plate just to keep her hands busy. Belle touches her arm, "It will be ok, Emma. You did what you had to do." Belle turns to the remaining people, "She did what was right. She didn't want to get anyone's hopes up and she wanted to make sure that everything was in the clear. If you blame her, then you can all go to hell because she has been through too much."

Snow walks over and outs her arms around Emma, "Sweetie, we aren't mad at you. We just don't understand why you chose to trust him."

Emma pushes her away and turns on them angrily, "You want to know why? Because I didn't want to hear you telling me that good always wins and we will always find each other and blah blah blah. I don't care! You are from the Enchanted Forest where happy endings come to you like cake as long as you are good. Well, not in my world. In this world you fight tooth and nail and you do what you have to do to survive. You become a thief and then you go to jail. They don't give you 50 chances to do the right thing! I am tired of your fairy tale bull! I wanted to deliver the news my way. And that is what I did."

Neal frowns into his coffee, "I happen to agree with you. I know my opinion isn't your favorite, but it is true. Here everything is different."

David sighs, "That isn't what we know. You can't expect us to change our ways."

Emma shrugs, "Maybe that is what Charming and Snow know, but what about Mary-Margaret and David? Maybe you should think about what your cursed selves went through. That is what my life has been for the past 28 years." She looks at Belle, "Let's go."

Belle nods and waves at everyone.

* * *

Hook didn't know why he was so pissed off that she hadn't told him any of this. Wait, yes he did. It was because he had been up nights tossing and turning at the thought of her dying and him being unable to save her. She might have been the one burdened with seeing, but he was the one that had to face the thought of losing someone he loved again. He couldn't take this. She always felt so distant from him. She only stopped by on her time. He couldn't handle this anymore.

Ruby stops by his table, "Are you ok, Hook? You seem a little…angry."

Hook grimaces at her, "Tell me something will you?" She nods, "Why is it all females are so hard to understand?"

Ruby laughs, "Because we all have been hurt before. We have walls that you have to fight through. It sucks, but you can blame that on the males."

Hook smirks, "Honest answer. I like that. I just wish she would open her bloody eyes!"

Ruby shakes her head, "Who? Emma? You were all she talked about last night. Her eyes are open and all they see is you. So maybe you should open yours too and maybe take her on a date. Girls need a little pampering."

Hook's face goes blank, "A date? What exactly does that consist of?"

Ruby rolls her eyes, "I get off around noon. Meet me then and I will help you be romantic."

Hook tries to hide the smile, "If that's what it takes."

* * *

Belle stands outside the stall Emma was currently in. She couldn't believe Emma could be pregnant. It just seems so strange. No wonder Emma's moods have been all over the place. She taps her foot, "Emma, are you almost done?"

Emma opens the stall door and stares down at the three pregnancy tests she had taken, "They are all positive. I am pregnant. Oh my, God! What the hell am I going to do?" She looks up with panic written all over her face, "I can't bring a baby into this insane world! Oh, God, oh, God, Oh, God!"

Belle hugs Emma and rubs her back, "Its ok. Shhh. Everything is going to be alright." Belle holds her at arm's length, "So, who is the father?"

Emma punches her lightly on the shoulder, "You are joking right?"

Belle shrugs, "I got you to smile, didn't I?"

Emma laughs and walks over to the sink, "I don't know how I am going to tell him. Or Snow and David. Or Henry. God, what if he doesn't want to be a father? What if he leaves me? He is already mad at me. He just stormed out…" Emma starts to hyperventilate, "I can't go through this alone. Not again. I gave up the last child because I was so afraid… What do I do?"

Belle turns Emma to look at her, "Calm down! There is no reason to panic. You love him. He loves you. Nothing will change that. He will stick by your side."

Emma shakes her head, "I thought that about Neal…"

Belle touches her cheek, "Neal is an idiot. Hook isn't."

Emma laughs and hugs Belle, "I don't know how I survived before I met you."

* * *

Hook walks into the Sheriff's station around three and knocks on Emma's door. She looks up and pales at the sight of him. He closes his eyes and brings out his hand to reveal the flowers Ruby had insisted he get, "Um, I got you these as an apology for my behavior earlier." When she says nothing he continues nervously on, "And, uh, I was also wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?" He looks down, "I feel like a bloody teenage boy. I just want to spend time with you, love."

Emma grabs the flowers and sets them down on the desk. She smiles up at him and puts her arms around his neck, "I would love that." She kisses him lightly on the lips, "How about right now? I have plenty of free time."

Hook grins down at her, "Aye, I was hoping you would say that."

She smiles and grabs her jacket. With his good hand, he takes hers and links their fingers together. Emma found it oddly romantic and couldn't help the smile that snuck its way on her lips, "So, where are we going?"

Hook smiles down at her, "To the best place that I know."

Emma laughs, "You mean to the sea. You can't keep secrets from me, Captain."

He shrugs, "I guess I can't, but doesn't mean I won't try, love."

She shakes her head and they walk in comfortable silence to a small, private beach where, to her surprise, there is medium sized picnic basket on top of a blanket. Emma laughs, "Maybe you can keep some secrets. This is beautiful."

Hook leads her over and they sit down. He starts to empty the content and smiles sheepishly, "I have to admit something. I had a little help. From Ruby."

Emma smiles at the small rose that was in the center and the champagne that he pulled out, "Remind me to kiss Ruby the next time I see her."

Hook smirks, "I would enjoy that, lass."

She laughs and smacks his arm, "You are so annoying sometimes." She laughs even harder when he pulls out small sandwiches, "Champagne and…turkey sandwiches?"

Hook shrugs, "Ruby insisted I make it myself and I am no cook, love. This is what you get. She just told me what to put on it."

Emma grins endearingly at him, "Well, I bet they are the best damn sandwiches I have ever tasted."

Hook nods seriously, "They bloody better be. I worked hard on them."

Emma touches his cheek, "You are the most amazing man I have ever met. I am so grateful to have you in my life."

Hook raises a brow and feels her forehead, "Are you feeling ok? Do you have a fever? A temperature?"

She knocks his hand away, "I am fine. I just thought you should know. See if that ever happens again."

He laughs at the mock glare she sends his way, "You know that I would be lost without you, Emma. Without you around I feel as if my heart is gone as well. I don't think I ever really felt this way before."

Emma tilts her head to the side, "Not even Milah?"

Hook looks down and sighs, "I thought I did. But something was missing when I was with her, I just didn't realize it at the time." He looks back up at her, "Who knew I would have to wait hundreds of years to meet the girl of my dreams."

Emma leans over and kisses him lightly on the lips, "I am glad you waited for me."

Hook pours her some champagne then looks up, "We won't have a repeat of last night if you drink this, will we?"

Emma rolls her eyes, "That was after several shots of tequila. One…" She trails off looking at the glass and shakes her head, "I-I can't drink this."

Hook frowns at her sudden change of mood, "What do you mean? Is something wrong with it?"

Emma looks up at him and shakes her head, "No. Empty stomach. We should eat a little first. I don't want to get sick."

Hook doubts that is the true reason, but he didn't want to argue so they watch the waves and talk idly while they eat. He had never been on a date. Not really, but this was the best one who could ever imagine. He felt so relaxed with her and for the first time in a while she seemed peaceful, except when it came to the champagne. She kept frowning at the untouched glass.

After she finishes the last of the grapes, she moves closer to him and lays her head on his shoulder, "That was the best meal I have ever had. And the most amazing date."

Hook wraps his arm around her waist, "That wasn't even the fun part, lass."

She frowns then giggles as he lightly pushes her down and kisses her. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer, unable to get enough. He moves his mouth to the side of her throat and she purrs with pleasure. He kisses up her jaw, to her cheek, the corner of her mouth and finally kisses her mouth thrusting his tongue into hers. She opens to him and sighs with bliss.

She starts to push away; there was no better moment than now to tell him, "Hook. I-I need to tell you something."

Hook sits back on his knees and helps her up, "What is it, darling?"

She closes her eyes. This was going to be harder than she thought. She opens her eyes again and looks into the beautiful blue eyes staring back at her and sighs, "I don't know how to say this. I never had to before." She laughs slightly, "I am pregnant."

Hook sputters. Did she just…no…she has to be joking. But would it really be so bad? He loved her. She loved him. It might be unexpected, but not a bad thing. Maybe this was a good thing.

He must have hesitated to long because a look of hurt crosses her face, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

She stands up and he jumps up behind her grabbing her wrist, "No, my love. I am just speechless. I never thought I would want this so much." He pulls her closer, "But I do want this." He touches her stomach, "And I want you. We are having a baby."

Emma breaks down with relief and fear, "But with everything we have to face. There is still someone out to get Henry."

Hook touches her cheek and pulls her to him, "We will save him and be stronger than ever. I swear this to you, love."

She closes the space between them and kisses him with all the love she could ever feel until her phone rings. She sighs and answers it, "What do you want?"

David frowns, "Well, sorry to bother you, _Sherriff,_ But there are sheriff things you need to do. Like find Regina."

Emma steps back from Hook, "What?"

David sighs, "Regina is missing."

Emma shakes her head, "But I just talked to her this morning. Who would want to kidnap her?"

David laughs, "Who wouldn't? She may be reformed but she was still the evil queen."

Emma rolls her eyes, "I will find her. Get Gold. He will know some sort of tracking spell I am sure."

David growls, "You rely way too much on that man."

Emma snaps, "Do as I say! Who knows what harm is coming to Regina. I will use whatever resource I have and unfortunately for everyone in this town, it seems that he is the best one we got!"

She hangs up the phone angrily and pushes past Hook and runs right into Tamara. Tamara gasps, "I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

Emma shakes her head, "No it was my fault. How have you been settling in?"

Tamara smiles, "Great. This town is beautiful once you get past the initial shock."

Emma narrows her eyes. Something was off about her, "I know the feeling. I have to get going. Someone is missing. Perhaps you have seen her? Regina, short dark hair. Mayor or evil queen."

Something in Tamara's eyes tell Emma she is lying as she says, "Nope. Haven't seen her lately."

Emma nods, "Ok. I gotta go."

Hook walks over to Emma, "Regina is missing?"

Emma turns to him, "Yeah, and I am pretty sure I have a lead. Clean up this mess. I will see you later." She kisses him quickly and walks away before he can protest. Blasted woman.

* * *

Neal was contemplating leaving his room when there was a knock on his door. He is surprised to find Emma on the other side, "Hello, Neal. I am here on official police business. Regina is missing."

Neal looks at her with surprise, "What? I haven't seen her since yesterday."

Emma smiles, "But your fiancée has and she just lied to me about it." She pushes past him and rummages through the room. She opens the closet and kneels down. Sand, "Did you two go to the beach lately?"

Neal shakes his head, "No, but I am sure she has been there."

Emma grins, "Oh I know she had. My question is: why does she go there so often."

Neal frowns, "You think that Tamara had something to do with this? She barely knows Regina."

Emma stands up, "There is only one way to find out."

* * *

Snow and David walk back to their house after visiting Mr. Gold. He had given them something that would help them locate Regina. Snow sits down and David sighs, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Snow nods, "Yes. She could be suffering and I don't want that. Let's find her."

David nods and she sits back. David drops the eye drops in her eye and they wait. There is a knock on the door. David runs over and growls when he sees Hook, "Why are you always here?"

Before Hook can answer, Snow screams in pain. They both run over as she bends forward and then back as if someone is electrocuting her. She starts to breathe heavily, "That was the worst pain I have ever felt."

David kneels in front of her, touching her face, "Did you see anything?"

Snow shakes her head, "No. I was in too much pain. I remember smelling something. Like sardines."

Hook raises a brow, "Sardines?"

David gets out his phone, "Emma?"

Emma questions, "Did you find her? Is she alright?"

David shakes his head, "No. All Gold gave us was some eye drops so Snow could see and feel what Regina was, but she just smelled sardines."

Emma perks up at that, "Sardines? I know where she is at. Meet me at the Cannery."

David grabs his jacket, "Don't go in alone."

Emma shakes her head, "I am not alone. I am with Neal."

* * *

Emma and Neal quietly walk through the doors and look around. Neal shakes his head, "Tamara has nothing to do with this."

Emma ignores him and continues forward when she hears a noise. She motions for Neal to get behind her and holds up her gun. She turns the corner only to see David, Snow and Hook. They all sigh and put their guns down. Emma grimaces, "Thanks for scaring me. You need to be a little quieter."

David shrugs, "Sorry. We heard a noise so maybe you should be a little quieter."

Emma laughs, "Why don't you three go that way and Neal and I will go this way."

Hook growls, "Why is Neal even here?"

Emma raises a brow, "Because his fiancée is somehow involved in this."

Neal rolls his eyes, "No she isn't. I told you, you are crazy."

Emma rolls her eyes right back at him, "And I told you, she is crazy."

He throws his hands up, "Fine! Whatever! Can we just get on with this?"

Emma smiles, "Lead the way."

Hook frowns at the two of them and then looks at Emma with concern, "Be careful. There is a lot more at stake here…"

She nods, "I know, I know. Don't worry."

They split up and Emma follows Neal down a hallway when they come face to face with Tamara who is holding a gun. Neal sputters, "Tamara? Wh-what is going on?"

She just smirks, "Sorry, Neal. You were just a means to an end."

Emma holds up her gun, "Drop the weapon!"

Tamara shakes her head and points it at Neal when he runs forward and shoots him. Emma gasps and shoots at her. Tamara kicks out and Emma's gun goes flying. They wrestle around before Tamara's gun also falls to the ground. She pushes Emma off her and throws something. A portal starts to open up and Emma grabs a hold of a pipe. She reaches down and grabs Neal's hand, "Don't let go."

Neal looks up at her, "I am so sorry, Emma."

She shakes her head, "No, if you let go you will die. You need a hospital."

David and Hook run in and freeze at the scene before them. Neal closes his eyes, "Emma, this is the only way."

Tears start to fall down her face, "Neal, no. I need you. Henry needs you. Please, don't let go. You won't survive."

Hook starts to walk over but is too late. He watches as Neal falls through the portal and Emma screams his name while sobbing.

Hook kneels by her and takes her into his arms, "I am so sorry."

Emma tries to breath, "He was shot. Tamara shot him. He is dead. Oh my, God. The father of my son is dead. How will I tell Henry? How will I tell Gold? Oh, God."

David walks over and lifts her to her feet, "Come on. We will figure it out."

* * *

Hook watches as Emma comforts a crying Henry. He listens as Gold sobs his son's name, "Bae, my boy." Over and over again. He felt this horrible tug of emotions. He had known Baelfire for a time and had come to care for him. He sees Henry get up and hug Gold. Gold freezes at first, surprised, then hugs him back.

Emma touches Gold on the shoulder, "I am so sorry, Mr. Gold. I tried to help him. I tried."

Gold reaches out and pulls her into the hug and Emma's eyes widen in shock. She starts to cry on his shoulder. Hook couldn't remember ever having any sympathy for the man until then. Not enough to make his trust him or even like him, but enough to see that he no longer needed the revenge he sought after for so long. Of course, Emma had a little to do with that, as well.

Emma looks up at him and breaks apart from Gold, "Hook, I…"

He shakes his head, "No Emma. It's fine. He is the father of your son. There was a time that I loved him too."

Emma falls into his arms, "I just can't believe he is really gone. It feels so hard to breathe."

Hook caresses her hair and holds her close letting a few tears of his own fall. Regina steps forward, sadly, "I hate to interrupt this, but Greg and Tamara have the trigger and if they use it…Everyone who was born in a different world than this will die."

Emma's eyes widen and she looks at Regina, "Do you mean that Henry…"

Regina nods, "He will be all alone."

David steps forward, "How the hell did they get it?"

Regina sighs, "I had it on me when they took me. I was going to find a place to hide it, but…"

Emma puts her hands over her face, "God, all this stress is going to kill me yet." She looks up, "We have to find it. Where would they go?"

Gold dries his eyes, "I think I know."

* * *

**A/N: All hell is breaking loose in Storybrooke. And only Hook knows about Emma being pregnant. When will she tell the rest? And how will this effect her when she tries to save everyone? Things are going to be rocky from here on out. Soon the trip to Neverland will begin and everyone will have something to lose. **

**I hope you enjoy. Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**

**XOXO**


	19. Chapter 19: The Storm

Gold and Belle take Henry to his shop while Emma, Hook, David, and Snow run down to the mines. Regina leads since she can sense the magic.

Emma frowns, "I can feel it. It's like the oxygen is being sucked out of the air."

Regina nods in agreement, "It is starting."

Snow bites her lip, "How are we going to stop it?"

Regina looks back worriedly, "There is no way to stop it. Once it has been triggered…"

Emma gasps, "So we are all going to die. And Henry…" Hook grabs her hand in comfort, "He is going to be alone. I can't leave him alone! I can't!" She touches her stomach when she remembers, "Oh, God!"

She looks up at Hook and sees the same fear running across his face, "I have to get you out of here."

Before anyone can say anything they see the gem floating in the air. Regina steps forward, "I can slow it down. Make it so you all can escape."

Emma shakes her head, "No. I am not leaving you here. Henry has already lost his father. He is not losing a mother as well!"

Regina cries out, "I know, Emma! But there is no other option! What else can we do? Even I do stop it, I will die."

Emma steps forward, "I have magic, too. If we both do this, then we both should survive."

Hook looks at her with terror, "No! Emma, you can't. I won't let you do this."

Emma touches his cheek, "I have to, Killian." He nearly breaks at hearing her say his real name, "We will be fine. I promise!"

To everyone else that sounded like she was just talking about her and Regina, but she knew Killian would understand her true meaning. And he nods reluctantly as he steps back. Emma walks over and stands across from Regina, "Ready?"

She nods and they both close their eyes and put their hands over the gem. Magic comes off their fingers and their heads fall back. They are both breathing heavily and can feel themselves being drained. Suddenly there is a noise and they are thrown back, falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

Belle is sitting on the couch trying her best to comfort Rumple. After all he had gone through and now this. His head was on her shoulder and she was running her hand over his hair. Henry was in the front of the shop. She had protested, but he said he needed a moment alone to think.

There was a sound at the front of the shop and both Belle and Gold jumped up. Henry yelled and then the door closed and everything went silent. Gold limps forward, "Henry? Henry!"

Belle opens the curtain to an empty shop, "He's gone." She turns to Gold, "Someone has taken him."

Gold buries his head in his hands and screams angrily. He looks up, "Come on. They will pay."

Emma wakes up and looks around. Snow and David start to sit up slowly near the wall and Regina was already on her feet. Emma looks for Killian and starts to panic until she hears a grunt behind her, "Well, that was bloody painful!"

She turns around laughing and hugs and kisses him, "We are alive! We are fine."

He smiles and pushes a strand of hair behind her ear, "Aye, love. It seems I shouldn't doubt you."

She shrugs, "Well, that's a given."

David steps forward, "Alright you two. Break it up."

Emma rolls her eyes and takes her father's hand to get up. They all make their way out of the mines and back to the street when they see Henry struggling between two figures. "HENRY!"

Tamara turns and Emma starts running as the others fall close behind. Tamara, Greg and Henry are almost to the edge when they throw a bean and a portal opens up. They jump through and disappear. Emma screams and David has to physically hold her back from jumping as they watch the portal close.

She falls to her knees, "HENRY! No!"

Regina falls next to her and hugs her close as they both sob. David hugs Snow and they both cry over the loss of their grandson. And Hook just stares on in horror.

Gold steps forward, "Emma…"

Emma stands up and grabs him by the front of his shirt, "How the hell did this happen, Gold?! You were supposed to watch him! I trusted you to keep him safe!"

Snow puts her hand on Emma's shoulder, "Emma… let him go."

Emma does as she says and slaps him hard across the face. Belle gasps and Gold puts a hand to his face and adjusts his jaw. Gold looks back up, "You put a little magic behind the swing, dearie. If I weren't magic myself, there would be a bruise."

Emma starts to lunge forward at him but is held back by Hook, which surprises everyone on the dock. Emma turns on him, "What the hell are you doing?"

Hook smirks, "As much as I would love to see you beat his ass, something tells me we need him to save Henry."

Gold nods, "If we can find a way to make a portal…"

Hook grins and reaches in his pocket, "I was saving this for a rainy day. Seems today is that day."

They all look in his hand as he holds it open. Snow gasps, "Is that…?"

Gold smiles, "A magic bean. What are we waiting for?"

Emma felt weak. Too much was happening around her and she feels the nausea build up and runs to the side of the dock and loses her lunch and possibly breakfast. Belle helps her up and when she turns around she seems them all look at her with concern except Hook who walks over and takes the hand Belle wasn't holding.

Belle looks at her, "You have to tell them. Before the journey. They need to know."

Hook nods his agreement, "It is the safest way."

David frowns, not liking the secrecy, "Tell us what?"

Emma swallows the lump in her throat, "Well, I found out recently, like just recently, that I am expecting…" She looks at Killian, "Killian and I are expecting…Oh screw it…I am pregnant with Hook's child."

David's face turns redder than anyone has ever seen it and Snow chokes on a cough. Regina and Gold were the only ones that didn't seem that shocked by it.

Gold looks on at them with a bored expression and sighs, "Can we just get on with this?"

They all nod silently and walk to the Jolly Roger. Gold turns to Belle, "I need you to stay here and keep an eye on things."

Belle shakes her head, "No. I want to go with you."

Gold touches her cheek, "Someone needs to stay back and tell everyone what has happened and make sure that everything stays safe."

Belle nods begrudgingly, "Ok. Come back to me and be safe."

They kiss and Gold walks onto the ship, "Where to?"

Emma frowns, "Where do you think?"

Hook heads to the helm, "Off to Neverland."

* * *

Emma lies in the in the Captain's quarters and tries to keep from crying. Everything had gone to Hell in such a short time and now they were in a place she never wanted to be. How could this be happening? She hadn't been strong enough to stop it.

Hook enters the room and lies next to her, "Emma, I am so sorry. I don't know what I can say to make this better."

She looks over at him and puts her hand on her stomach, "I am so scared that all this is going to hurt the baby. I just…I can't…I don't know. I feel as though I am about to lose everything that I have ever loved."

Hook puts his hand on top of hers, "I will protect the both of you with my life and I will find Henry! You are not going to lose more than you already have. I swear that to you."

The tears she had been holding back start to fall, "But you are part of that. I can't bear the thought of losing you either. This all is too much."

Hook pulls her in for a sweet kiss, "We are stronger together than we are apart. We will do this."

She smiles, "I hope you are right. We better get back up there. I think I am ready to face it again." She closes her eyes, "I can't believe I am back here."

Hook stands up and pulls her up along with him, "Neither can I, lass. But we will survive."

They walk up to the deck hand in hand and Hook lets her walk over to the side as he walks to the helm to take over for a while. Snow and David walk up to her.

Snow sighs, "I know how hard this has all been and you can't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault."

Emma slowly turns to look at them, "I don't blame myself. I blame you. You keep saying that good always wins, but not in my world. That hasn't been my experience."

David frowns, "It's that Pirates fault."

Snow turns on him, "Get the hell over that, Charming." She turns back to Emma, "It has been our experience. Let us impart our wisdom…"

Emma cuts her off, "We are the same age. We have the same amount of wisdom. I just need you to stop, ok? My only goal is to get Henry back and start my family with Hook and this baby."

Snow steps back and nods. David takes over the helm reluctantly to let Hook talk to Emma.

He puts his hand around her waist, "Are you ok, love?"

Emma shrugs, not really knowing the answer, "I just hate how infuriatingly optimistic those two are. I just need it to stop so I can breathe."

Hook smiles, "I am always here for some skepticism. And a good laugh."

Emma grins and kisses him when they feel the boat jar. Emma stumbles and Hook catches her. He looks up at David, "What the hell did you do, mate?"

David scowls, "I didn't do anything, Pirate!"

Gold appears in some strange attire and Regina frowns, "Uh, why the costume change?"

Gold smiles, "Well, I am going to find Henry. And the dark one attire will help with the natives." Before anyone responds a swirl of smoke appears and he is gone.

Emma groans, "Well isn't that just great. Bastard!"

The ship jars again and Hook rushes to the helm, "You obviously don't know what you are doing up here."

Emma races to the side, "It isn't him. There is something in the water." Snow and Regina rush to her side, "Oh for heaven's sake, are those mermaids?"

Hook yells, "Hold on everybody. We are in for a bumpy ride."

They all take a hold of something and David rushes to a canon and starts shooting it into the water. Snow finds a net and throws it over, "I caught one."

Regina rolls her eyes, "Just one!" She magically creates a ball of fire, "Here. Move aside."

She starts throwing them and the mermaids slowly back off. "There they are gone."

Emma shakes her head, "Not all of them." Regina magically beams her on board, "Well that was cheating."

Regina smiles and they all look at the lovely creature before them. Hook yells again, "Get that thing off my ship!"

Snow yells back, "No maybe she can help us." The mermaid blows on a conch shell and a storm starts to brew, "What did you do?"

David walks over and pulls out his sword putting it to the mermaid's neck, "Stop this storm!"

The mermaid laughs and Regina leans closer "Do it, Charming! Belay the bitch!"

Snow screams, "Charming! No!"

David hesitates and pulls back the sword. Regina glares, "What the hell?"

Snow glares back, "We can't just kill her. She may be the only one that can stop the storm!"

Regina laughs, "She isn't going to do that! We are no longer in Storybrooke! Those rules don't apply here!"

Snow steps towards her, "I should have known! Once the evil queen always the evil queen."

Regina's eyes widen, "How dare you!"

The mermaid speaks for the first time, "You all are already dead. You will kill yourselves!"

Regina waves a hand over her and she turns to wood, "There. That's taken care of."

Snow gasps, "What did you do?"

They all turn to see a giant wave coming at them and David runs to the helm to help Hook. Snow glares at Regina, "This is all your fault!" And to Emma's surprise Snow punches Regina in the face. And Regina retaliates.

Emma yells, "Stop!"

David screams, "How dare you lay a hand on my wife."

Hook laughs, "Let them have it out, mate."

David turns on him, "I am not your mate! Especially after what you have done!" He then punches Hook in the jaw and they start to grapple.

Emma runs up to take the helm and shouts at them all to stop. No one listens and she looks around as the storm get worse. They were causing it. She lets go and yells as loud as she can, "Hey! You need to stop. We are causing this storm with all this fighting."

They all ignore her and she runs to the side of the ship and stands on it, "Hey! Listen to me!" A line snaps and hits her, making her fall into the water. Everyone on board turns and runs over, screaming her name. David hops up to dive in but Snow yells, "No you can't jump in. you will drown."

He looks back, "If I don't, then she will."

Hook grabs a rope, "Tie this around your waist and we will pull you to safety once you got her."

David takes it and does what he says. He dives in and hits the cold water looking around for his daughter. He sees her floating and unconscious and swims as fast as he can towards her. Once he has his arms around her, he surfaces and yanks the rope to let them know they can pull them up.

Once on deck he lays her on top of his lap, "Come on, Emma. Breathe."

Hook watches all this as if he is far away. He couldn't lose her. She had to breathe. She had to. Come on, Emma. "Dammit, Emma! Bloody breathe already!"

Emma starts coughing up water and they all let out the breath they had been holding. She looks at them all as the sun comes out, "I told you."

David laughs and pulls her to him for a hug. Snow kneels down and joins the hug with relief. She pulls back and points a finger at Emma, "Emma Swan! You need to be more careful! Especially with that baby inside!"

David stiffens at the mention of the baby and Emma grins, "Calm down, David. It's not like I don't already have a son."

David scowls, "Yeah, but that wasn't with a pirate."

Emma shakes her head, "No that was with Rumpelstiltskin's son who, by the way, sent me to jail for a crime he committed. So…which is worse?"

David rolls his eyes, "I guess you have a point there."

Regina helps Emma up, "You just have bad taste in men, apparently."

Hook mocks a look of insult, "Hey! I am standing right here."

Emma grins, "Yes you are." And she runs to him and gives him a big kiss.

Hook smirks at David as they break apart and David growls, "Watch it, Pirate."

* * *

The storm did too much damage to the ship so they have to go onto the island with some of the old resentment flaring between Snow, David and Regina. Regina gestures to the ship, "We don't have to do it this way. I can fix the Jolly Roger. My magic is strong enough."

Emma turns to her, "Save your magic. We are going to need it. The shadow already knows we are here. It's time we stop running." They all look up at her in surprise, "This land is run on belief. All of us have been too busy being at each other's throats once we got here to be true believers. I was as wrong as anyone else. It's time for all of us to believe. Not in magic, but in each other. I know there is a lot of history here. A lot of hate."

Hook shrugs, "Actually, I quite fancy you from time to time when you're not yelling at me." He gets the desired effect when she tries not to smile at him.

She rolls her eyes and continues, "We don't need to be friends. What we need to get Henry back is cooperation."

David gestures to Regina, "With her?" Then to Hook, "With him?" Hook raises a brow at him, "Oh, come on. We have to do this the right way."

To everyone's surprise, Emma says, "No, we don't. We just need to succeed. And the way we do that is just to be who we are." She point to David and Snow, "A hero." Then to Regina, "A villain." Then to Hook, "A pirate. Doesn't matter which because we are gonna need those skills whether we can stomach them or not."

Regina sighs hating to ask this question, not wanting to ruin the only friendship she had, "Then what is your skill, Emma?"

Emma looks at her and puts a hand to her stomach, "I am a mother!" Snow snaps to attention at that, "And now I am also your leader. So you can either help me get my son back or get out of the way!"

She pulls out her sword and walks away. David smirks and follow behind along with Snow. Hook stands back for second beaming with pride for Emma. She really did know how to take charge. That was one of the things he had fallen in love with. He looks at Regina and shrugs following suit. Regina looks down and puts her hands in her pocket as she starts to walk forward.

* * *

**A/N: So i just want to say that I really, really want Captain Hook and Emma together on the show. I like Neal and all and I want him to be happy, but they just dont have the chemistry that I love so much about Captain Swan. They challenge each other and make each other better. I love that in a relationship.**

**Ok sorry. I just had to get that out there before i explode. This might not be the exact reaction you wanted when they find out about Emma being pregnant, but it is still the beginning. As you can see, David is still simmering and something is bound to push him over the edge, right? And Snow being her calm self tends to get in the way of that.**

**A couple things I took from the show that i couldnt part with was the fight scene. I love when people's emotions get the best of them. And the speech that Emma gives when they arrive on shore. I had to watch that over and over again because I loved it so much. I couldnt leave it out. Some parts are a little different to go more with the story line.**

**One more thing we are going to see more of the evil queen being her evil self by simmered down. I know i am telling you a lot, but i want you to stay excited and know what there is to look forward to. Sorry for rambling...Some of you probably dont read this anyways, which is fine. I get it.**

**Enjoy and Review**

**XOXO**


	20. Chapter 20: Lost and Alone

Regina sits near a tree a little ways from the camp. She didn't want to be seen as the villain anymore and the fact that Emma had made it a point to say it, hurt. She wanted to do the right thing, but no one would let her. It was clear Snow and David still felt that way, even though they had hid it well. Were they all just waiting for her to make a mistake?

Emma sits down next to her, "Are you ok, Regina?"

She shrugs, "I guess. I just…" She looks at the others, "I want them to see that I am trying. And you making me the villain isn't helping."

Emma sighs, "I am not making you the villain. You made yourself one long ago. And I get that you are better, but right now we need that ruthlessness that you have. We can't think of good and evil here. They don't exist right now. Snow and David can't see that. They only think of the right thing. To get Henry back, we have to think of everything and act on it."

Regina looks at her with a new understanding, "That actually makes sense. I can do that." She sighs, "I never really saw myself as evil until people kept painting me in that light. Then I realized that the only way to get what I wanted was to accept it."

Emma smiles, "You might be the villain in their story, Regina, but in mine and Henry's you aren't. You kind of started out that way, but I began to see it as you doing what was best for him. You love him as much as I do and that is why I see you better than they ever can. I will always be on your side."

Regina touches her arm, "Thank you. I will be on yours, too." She grins, "So you and Hook are having a baby?"

Emma laughs nervously, "Yeah I still can't believe it. I am so scared that I am going to do everything wrong."

Regina shakes her head, "I think you are much more prepared this time. And I think Hook is too. He loves you. I can see it in the way he looks at you. But that child is going to be a handful. With your stubbornness and Hook's, well pirate-ness. I am going to have fun watching."

Emma laughs, "Oh, God. I didn't even think of that." Emma hesitates, "This might seem strange and a little random, but I want to ask you before we get too deep. Will you be my child's Godmother?" When Regina is silent, she rambles on, "It's just that you are so great with Henry and I know you are reliable and strong. I mean, if you don't want t-"

Regina cuts her off by hugging her, "Of course I want to. I just never thought you would ask me. That really means a lot to me. I don't know how I got so lucky to be able to call you a friend."

Emma rubs her arm, "I think I am the lucky one. Let's keep this to ourselves for now. I am pretty sure David is going to explode any minute now and I don't think we need that. Hook knows, of course."

Regina laughs, "My lips are sealed. I think it should be something that is mentioned when the baby is born anyways."

Emma nods and they both get up and join the group in front of them.

* * *

Emma wakes in the middle of the night to a sound. She tries to wake Killian and the others but none of them seem to hear her. She grabs her sword and slowly walks towards the noise. Probably a stupid thing since she had seen every scary movie ever made, but she felt she had no choice.

Tinker Bell steps out of the shadows and smiles, "Emma, you made it. I am so relieved, though I am sorry about the circumstances that brought you here. I know how much you did not wish for Henry to be a part of this."

Emma lowers her sword relieved, "It appears fate has other plans than I do. Listen, I know you want me to save your island, but I am just here to get Henry back."

Tinker Bell nods in understanding, "Don't you see, by doing that you will save the island, even if it by accident."

Emma bites her lip, "How do I find my son? You have to know where he is."

Tinker Bell smiles sweetly, "I do, but…" She is cut off by another sound, "I must go. Someone is coming."

Before Emma can protest, the pixie flies off and leaves her with her frustration. Emma turns and sees Felix step into the clearing, "Hello, Emma. It is so nice to see you again."

Emma rolls her eyes, "What do you want?"

Felix's smile widens, "I want to play a game, of course. And to help you."

Emma runs her hand through her hair, "I don't have time for games. Just tell me where the hell my son is."

Felix males a tsking sound, "That's not how it works here. You want to find him? You play by my rules."

Emma sighs, "Fine, tell me your rules."

He hands her a folded up cloth, "This is a map to our hideout, and if you find it then Henry is all yours."

She opens it up and looks up at him with a raised brow, "This is blank."

Felix nods, "You have to finally accept who you are, Emma."

Emma grimaces, "Well, that is annoying. I know who I am."

Felix points to the map, "Apparently not. Otherwise there would be a map on there. You see how much fun this is."

Emma shakes her head, "You are twisted. I wonder. Did you ever find out what happened to Peter Pan?"

All joking fades from Felix's face and he pushes her against a tree with a dagger across her throat, "I know that you killed him! And if I were allowed, I would kill you right here, right now." She feels the dagger pierce her skin, "Count your lucky stars, Emma Swan."

He pulls back and walks away leaving her breathless against the tree with blood trickling down her throat. She walks back to the campsite and watches as everyone wakes at the sound of her footsteps. Sure, now. Killian is the first to get to her, "Emma? What the bloody hell were you doing?"

Snow sees the blood, "Oh, God! Is that blood? What happened? Why didn't you wake us?"

Killian lift her chin with his hook and touches the blood with his other hand. He looks up at her with concern, "You need to be more careful. You know that."

Emma pushes his hooked hand away, "I tried to wake you, but something prevented you from hearing me. I had a couple visitors." She tells them about Tinker Bell and Felix, "This is the map he gave me, but it won't work until I accept who I am."

Snow takes it and while she studies it she asks, "Why did he think you killed Peter?"

Emma shrugs, "I am assuming that is what the shadow told them…somehow. I have never heard him talk. Maybe he wrote a note." She shakes her head, "That isn't important. All I know, is they want something from me and I have no choice but to follow."

Regina snags it out of Snow's hand, "So this is probably a trap."

David scowls, "It is definitely a trap. Isn't there another way?"

Regina smiles, "Yes. Magic. I can put a tracking spell on it that will lead us straight to them."

Snow scoffs, "I doubt that is a good idea. Maybe we should play by their rules for now."

Regina glares at her, "We aren't playing by the rules anymore. Not here."

Killian grabs it and hands it Emma, "At least let her try before we do that."

Emma rolls her eyes, "I don't even know what I am supposes to accept." She looks at the cloth, "I am Emma Swan. Ex-thief. Ex-bonds person. Sheriff of Storybrooke. Mother of Henry. Uh, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. A Princess. A silly girl talking to a piece of cloth." She looks up, "Not working. Although I do accept all those things about myself."

Regina laughs, "I especially like the part about you being a silly girl talking to cloth."

Killian smirks, "Aye, if that doesn't work then what will?"

Snow glowers at the all, "She has to keep trying. And be serious about it."

David nods, "I agree with Snow."

Killian widens his eyes in mock surprise, "Shocker."

Emma hides the smile as David glares at him, "Shut the hell up, Pirate! I am so tired of you. Especially since you took advantage of my daughter!"

All humor falls from Killian's face and he steps closer to David, "What did you just say? I never took advantage of Emma!"

David steps forward as well, "How else would she end up pregnant? You tricked her! Don't act all innocent with me, Hook! You are just a slimy pirate."

Killian completely loses his temper but before he can react, Snow steps in the middle of them, "You both need to stop. This is not helping. We need to let Emma think."

Regina frowns, "Or we just need to use magic."

Snow turns on her, "Magic isn't always the solution to everything, Regina."

Emma throws her hands up and walks away from the group. They were never going to get anywhere. Not when she was traveling with a bunch of arguing monkeys. She feels a wave of dizziness and leans against a tree. The stress of this was weighing too heavily on her shoulders. She didn't know if she could take much more. She looks up and sees Tinker Bell beckoning her. She looks back before she follows.

Tinker Bell watches her worriedly, "This isn't good for your child. You need to make a decision, Emma. Follow me and I will help you or stay here a face the possibility of losing both your children."

Emma touches a hand to her stomach, which was becoming a habit, "I will go with you. I can't lose them."

Tinker Bell takes her hand and they fly off together towards pixie hollow.

* * *

Regina, Snow, David and Hook were still throwing accusations at each other and totally blind to the fact that Emma was missing until they hear someone clear their throat behind. They all turn to see Mr. Gold.

He tilts his head to the side, "It seems you have scared off Ms. Swan. Such a shame. She was your only chance at ever finding Henry."

Hook looks frantically around, "Where the bloody hell did she go?" He points accusingly at Gold with his hook, "What have you done to her, Crocodile?"

Gold laughs in his usual way, "Me? I did nothing. It was all of you who couldn't see past your blind hatred towards each other."

David frowns, "Did you at least see where she went?"

Gold nods, "I did. First she went to that tree and nearly fainted under the stress of dealing with you all. No doubt because she is pregnant. And then she went into the forest and flew off with the lovely Tinker Bell. I thought about stopping her since I don't know if she should trust that pixie, but doubted she would listen. She can be quite stubborn."

Regina sighs, "Well this is just great. Now what are we going to do? She was the only one of us with a level head. Or she was." Regina frowns, "We drove her crazy. Literally."

Snow looks up at the sky, "Well, how are we supposed to track her."

Gold flashes a smile, "Well, dearie, I might have overheard her mention Pixie Hollow. We just have to figure out where it is."

Regina considers what Emma told her earlier. It was time to be the villain. They would hate her for it, but Emma would want this, "No we don't. Emma chose to go off with that pixie so she is no longer our problem. We need to find Henry."

Hook glares at her, "How can you say that? She is carrying my child and we will look for her."

David glances at him, "As much as I hate to agree with the pirate, I do. We are looking for my daughter!"

Regina glares at them all, "That wasn't the mission. You will help me find my son or I will hurt the very thing you all love."

Snow's eyes widen, "How can you say that? Emma trusted you. She befriended you."

Regina smiles her old evil way, "I get what I want, Snow White, and if threatening you is the only way then so be it."

Gold steps forward, "Well, well looks like the evil queen is back. I say we do as she says, dearie. I would hate to see Ms. Swan hurt."

They all nod and follow her into the woods to continue the search for Henry.

* * *

Emma and Tinker Bell land in a beautiful cove just east of the island where a giant tree stands. Emma felt two feet tall compared to this tree. Tinker Bell smiles at her shocked expression, "It is a very rare tree and usually only found where Pixie's live. Normally we do not allow humans into our home, but you are special."

Emma nods silently, unable to speak. This place was so beautiful. It made it so she never wanted to leave. The leaves and the flowers were so bright and colorful. Everything was like a dream. She dimly remembers something Killian had told her when she first visited.

She turns to Tink, "You are the ones that make the island so alluring, aren't you?"

She smiles sadly, "We used to. This place was so magnificent before the shadow came and changed everything. It took years for our magic on the island to fade. But as the shadow gets stronger, the island turns into a darker and scarier place. I sometimes miss the beauty of it."

Emma felt bad for the pixie. She could see the remorse in the girl's eyes and knew without a doubt that she could be trusted, "So when I was here all those years ago…?"

Tink nods, "You arrived shortly after the shadow. We always had lost boys here, but they were just that. Lost. No home or place to go. No one to miss them. Now we have boys here that were happy and loved their homes. It is so sad to think about. There used to be laughter and playfulness. And Peter. He was the most fun. With his love of everything. That is what the shadow took from us. And I fear the boys are now too far gone to see it. Peter only knew because he had me. I would take him here, secretly. This made him remember. This made him reach out."

Emma fights the tears, "I am so sorry he died. I never wanted that. When I first met him he was horrible, but in the cave he showed me his true feelings and I…I related to him. I just wish I could have saved him."

The pixie wipes at the golden tear running down her face, "You can, by saving the rest of the lost boys. It won't bring him back but it will rest his soul. That is all we can do now." Another fairy rushes to them, "Yes?"

The pixie looks around nervously, "The lost boys are upon her group. Should we do something to stop them?"

Emma pleads, "Please, I don't want them to die."

Tink nods, "We can hold them off until they get closer to the hide out. Our power is useless there."

Emma takes her hand, "Thank you so much."

Tink nods and sends the other away, "Are you ready to read that map?"

Emma nods and takes it out of her pocket. She breathes heavily and waits.

Tink touches the map lightly, "Remember what you told me about how you related to Peter just moments ago?" Emma nods, "Why is that?"

Emma thinks, "I used to have the same lost look in my eyes. I used to feel that lost. I saw the loneliness and the despair. That was me. Sometimes I still feel it. It's something you don't forget."

The pixie encourages her, "Go on. Why is it you felt that way?"

Emma's eyes shoot open, "Because I was…I am an orphan. Even now I still feel as if I have no parents. I didn't have anyone tuck me in at night or tell me everything was going to be ok. That's it isn't it? I am a lost girl."

They both smile with excitement as the map shows itself. Tink looks up at her, "Are you ready to lead your group into a battle much bigger than you can ever imagine?"

Emma suppresses a hysteric laugh, "As ready as I ever will be."

Tink nods, "When I let you into the barrier that we put up, you will be faced with the lost boys that got through before we could protect them. Once they see you have done as instructed they will surrender and back off until you reach their hideout and we can no longer protect you."

* * *

Hook slashed out with both his Hook and sword at the lost boy in front of him. Snow shot arrows rapidly, never missing a shot. Gold and Regina stand back to back firing magic in every direction. David also uses his sword to block oncoming attacks.

Emma lands out of site and smiles as she pulls out her gun, walks into the clearing and shoots it into the air. Everyone stops what they are doing and turn towards her, "Hey, I was promised if I followed the rules I would be allowed clear passage." She holds up the now revealed map, "Looks like I did what I was told, so I suggest you leave us alone." She smiles at the boys sweetly.

They all put away their weapons and slowly back off until they are out of sight. Emma leans against a tree nonchalantly and bites into an apple Tinker Bell had insisted she eat, for the baby. All eyes are glued upon her.

She looks up and grins "Aren't you going to thank me for saving your lives. No need to be so rude."

Hook growls, "What the hell were you thinking sneaking off like that?"

She shrugs as if it was no big deal, "I was thinking that you all need to get over yourselves and also that I need to save Henry." She looks around, "Seriously? No one is going to thank me for saving your asses?" She rolls her eyes, "Whatever." She looks at Gold, "Nice to see you came back to our dysfunctional group."

He shrugs, "Well, dearie, I could see they needed me in your absence."

Regina steps forward, "Do you know what I had to do to get these idiots to follow me?"

Emma grins, "Tell me you went all evil queen on them." When Regina nods Emma's grin widens, "So who did you threaten?"

Regina points at her, "You, of course. Something they all have in common with each other."

Emma walks forward and high fives her, "Now that is what I call getting shit done!"

Snow gapes at the two of them, "You are ok with this? You were lying? Oh, my head is spinning."

Emma shakes her head, "I told her when the time comes to be the villain. If more of you listened to me you would have understood. We are going to do whatever it takes and if that means threatening live or being rough then so be it. If we need someone to calm down, that will be your turf."

Snow frowns, "Well talk about rude."

Emma sighs, "You aren't getting this. Listen we all have our skills. Yours and David's is sacrificing everything for the good of others. That is what makes you heroes. And look where that has gotten you. You spent most of your lives running or finding each other, then 28 years apart in a curse, and a daughter who hasn't forgiven you."

David steps closer to her, "You can't mean that. We did what was best for you, Emma."

Emma steps back, "You made me an orphan. All alone. Lost."

Snow raises her head in realization, "You accepted who you are. A lost girl. That is why the map has revealed itself to you."

Emma nods feeling a little guilt, "In an odd way, I belong here. The whole part of me being a girl is what stopped that. Kind of sexist, but true. I think that was what brought me here all those years ago."

Snow steps up to here, "Well, we are here to change that. We will make you feel the love you deserved to feel when you were a child."

Emma smiles, "Just remember I'm not one."

They nod and walk away from her and she sits on the ground. Hook sits next to her, "Thank you for saving my ass, darling."

Emma laughs, "Finally. Some recognition." She lays her head on his shoulder, "I shouldn't have said any of that."

Hook kisses the top of her head, "I think you said exactly what they needed to hear." He takes her hand in his, "And I will never let you feel lost again, my love."

Emma turns her face up to his and kisses him, "You know if my parents weren't only feet away I would rip your clothes off and have my way with you."

He groans, "Why must you torment me, you blasted woman."

She giggles, "I thought if I have to be tortured with thoughts of you touching me everywhere, you should be, too."

He rolls his eyes at her, "I think of nothing else, sweetheart. Half the time I am too distracted by it to think."

She laughs and kisses him deeply making him groan even more with frustration and her laugh even harder.

* * *

**A/N: First, sorry if the scene where Emma asks Regina to be her child's godmother was a little random and odd, but i cant resist a sweet moment between the two. They make sense as friends to me. Share a son, lost everything they loved, had defeats and heartbreaks. I just dont know why they arent drawn together in the show. It aggravates me. And here i am rambling again.**

**They are getting closer to their destination, but there is so much more for them to discover and so many battles to fight. Battles not only with their enemies, but with themselves as well. And of course i had to bring Gold back. I love what he adds to the group dynamic. And yet more rambling. :)**

**Enjoy and Review. Cant get enough of those**

**XOXO**


	21. Chapter 21: Bad Feeling

Emma studies the map, trying to find the best path to take. They could go the shortest way, but Killian said it was a bad idea because the plants there were extremely dangerous and more poisonous. The other way was slightly longer, but there was a steep cliff they would have to climb. The final path was a long trek around the island it would take them days to reach their destination, but it was also the safest as long as they didn't piss off the natives.

She bites into the apple she had been neglecting. Another one of Tink's gifts. She sighs, "Hi Felix."

Felix laughs, "Well, someone is perceptive. How did you know it was me?"

Emma smiles, "That is my little secret."

He leans against the side of the tree that was directly in front of her, "So, you have finally accepted yourself. Must say I am impressed you did it so fast."

Emma studies his face and shrugs, "I am determined. I will do whatever needs to be done."

He sighs and picks up one of her apples, "So now that you know you are just like us, lost girl, what are you going to do?"

She smiles sadly, "I am going to make it so you can be happy again. Bring back what used to be."

He laughs, "What makes you think that I am not happy?"

She shakes her head, "I am a mother, Felix. I know, plus I have been there I just didn't realize it until everything changed. You will thank me."

He sits across from her, "We shall see. But let's talk about what I want to talk about. You know how you feel about your parents. How you don't forgive them? Henry hasn't forgiven you either."

Emma frowns, "What do you mean?"

Felix smirks, "He hasn't forgiven you for abandoning him. By the time you find him, he won't want you."

Emma sits in stunned silence as he walks away. Henry didn't forgive her? How did she not see that? Maybe she was a horrible mother. She touches her stomach. Was she going to mess up this baby's life too? She holds her head in her hands and cries.

* * *

Snow studies the necklace she had been wearing. She smiles remembering the day that Ruth had given her the greatest gift. She just wishes that everything had gone better. She hears a rustling in the bush and looks up to see Emma. She almost smiles when she sees the tears that were drying on her face.

She rushes forward, "Emma? Is everything alright?"

Emma looks at her and breaks down falling into her mother's arms, "I am so sorry. So very sorry."

Snow looks around as the others walk towards them and holds Emma, "its ok, sweetie. Tell me what's wrong?"

Emma sniffles, "He will never forgive me."

Snow pushes her back a little to look at her face, "Who?"

Emma bites her lips to stop the sob that wanted to escape, "Henry."

Regina steps forward, "What are you talking about? Henry loves you."

Emma shakes her head, "I gave him away. I abandoned him. I am a bad mother."

Hook takes her out of Snow's arms gently and touches her cheek, "No you aren't. You are the only reason I am not afraid to have this child with you. That is how great you are."

Emma takes a deep breath, "I abandoned him. I left him alone."

David touches her shoulder, "A bad mother would have kept him when she knew she wasn't ready. A bad mother would have sent him away instead of driving him back and making sure he was safe. A bad mother would have left town instead of make sure that he was being taken care of. You are a great mother who has only thought of what was best for your child."

Emma wipes away the tears, "I didn't even hold him when he was born. I turned my head away so I didn't have to see him. I tried to leave town, but I was in a car accident which landed me in jail because I had one drink at Regina's. I kidnapped him." She looks at Regina, "I told him to sneak out of your house and was going to drive out of town and never look back. He talked me out of it."

Snow sighs, "I remember that. It was before the curse was broken." She laughs, "I was so mad at you because you had packed up without saying goodbye." She shakes her head of the memories, "Let's start with the first one. Why didn't you want to hold him or look at him? And be truthful."

Emma thinks about her answer, "Because I knew if I held him I wouldn't be able to give him up. And if I saw him I would break under the pressure."

Regina smiles, "You were afraid you wouldn't do what was best for him. Why didn't you try to leave town again?"

Emma raises a brow at her, "Because you kept threatening me and I didn't know if that was a safe environment for him to be in. And the way he kept calling you the evil queen didn't sit right. That was before I believed in curses."

Snow nods "See. And you kidnapping him, though wrong, was you wanting to be a parent. And you learned from that and you realized what you had to do to make sure he was getting the best care. The way people from your world do. Unfortunately…"

Regina sighs, "I tried to kill you and Henry was the one who suffered. I wonder how different everything would be if I just let you leave and visit Henry every once in a while."

Emma shrugs, "I guess that might all be true, but there is still the fact that Henry won't forgive me."

David smiles, "He will. With time. Just like you will forgive us."

* * *

Emma still wasn't sure if she could believe any of that. But she wanted it to be. She would work harder and make Henry see she was no longer that person. She looks at her side and sees Killian sleeping peacefully. He looked so angelic and a little innocent in his sleep.

He sighs, "You know it is rude to stare, darling."

Emma jumps, "I thought you were sleeping."

He opens his eyes and looks over at her with a grin, "Nah, you think far too loud for me to sleep."

Emma frowns apologetically, "I'm sorry. I just don't want Henry to feel the same way that I did…do."

He touches her cheek, "Don't worry, love. All you have to do is give him time. Just like your parents are giving you time. It doesn't mean he will love you any less."

Emma scoots closer to him, "What if he doesn't want to see me?"

Killian kisses her lightly, "He will."

She smiles, "How do you always make me feel better?"

He kisses the tip of her nose, "Because I love you."

Emma pulls his mouth back to hers and kisses him. He urges her to open her mouth wider with his tongue and she does. She moans as their tongues explore each other's mouths. He pulls back and nips at her bottom lip, "Shhh…we don't need to wake the whole camp."

Emma rolls on top of him and he closes his eyes, "But you are so irresistible."

He bites back a groan as she nibbles along his jaw, "You are tempting fate, love. I don't need David and Snow hating me any more than they already do."

She whispers in his ear, "I want you to ravage every inch of my body."

He rolls over on top of her, "God, woman, are you trying to kill me?"

She laughs, "Just the opposite actually. I am trying to make you feel alive."

He kisses her so deeply and so passionately she can no longer think and then rolls off of her and pulls her closer so her head rests on his shoulder. She looks up at him and pouts. He just shakes his head, "Now, now, Emma. We have plenty of time to be all over each other, why don't we sleep for the night."

* * *

Hook listens to them argue in front of him, for once on the outside. None of them could agree on which path to take. Emma kept insisting on taking the longest route because it was the safest. Regina thought that it would be waste of time and that they should take the shortest route and just use their magic against the dangers. David and Snow Thought the one in the middle of the two was best. Hook wasn't sure why, but he suspected they just liked to disagree with everyone. The Crocodile looked like he could care less which way they went.

Hook speaks up, "Magic won't work against the forests here. So I say we get rid of the shortest route completely. The one in the middle, well, that cliff is next to impossible to scale and with Emma's condition I am not willing to risk her falling even slightly. The longest way is the best. Plus, I am friends with the natives and they might be able to help us. But no one usually listens to the slimy pirate."

Gold smirks, "I say we use the flick of a wrist and just get there already. I am not a very patient man."

Regina sighs, "If Hook thinks the longest route is best then I won't argue."

David scowls, "Since when are you so agreeable?"

Regina scowls back, "Since my son went missing. Plus, Emma was right. We use our strengths. This is Hook's."

Emma grins at her, "Regina gets it. They are going to expect us to go the short way, but I am pretty sure they are going to have people posted at each entrance. That is where our protective barrier ends."

Snow studies the path, "If there is a barrier, how did Felix get in?"

Emma shrugs, "It only protects us against a threat. He wasn't threatening anything. Just came to talk. If he touched me wrong he would have been forced out. That is why we can walk in and out of it although sometimes I am surprised that all the arguing doesn't kick one of us out."

Hook looks around, "So if they wanted to follow us out of sight, they can. So how do we know they won't ambush us once we get to the end?"

David shakes his head, "We don't. We just have to hope they will abide by their own rules. "

Emma snorts, "Highly unlikely, but we don't really have much choice."

Gold smiles, "So we have a plan, let's execute it."

Emma stands up and takes Hook's hand, "Yes let's."

Hook grins down at her and they lead the way.

* * *

The journey was hard and long and tiring. David loved it. He would have preferred to have a horse, but the walk was good. It reminded him of his world. Of being home. He hadn't realized how much he missed it.

Emma pouts, "I hate this. This is why we have cars. Gets us places faster and I don't get blisters on my feet."

Hook laughs, "Would you like me to carry you, love?"

Emma smacks his shoulder playfully, "Be careful what you offer. I might just take you up on that."

David glowers. He didn't like that pirate. And he hated it even more that Emma was so blindly in love with him. He just couldn't get past it. Hook treated her wonderfully and obviously loved her and everything he does is to protect her.

He runs into the back of Emma and looks up. He sees the lost boys obviously in a fight with someone, but he couldn't see who. Emma gasps and steps forward, "Neal."

Gold's head snaps up, "What?"

Emma doesn't respond to him but runs forward, "Hey! Lost Boys! We had a deal remember?"

One of them turns to her, "That was with your group. Not others."

Emma raises a brow, "That is Henry's father. He is one of us."

The lost boys back up and walk away. Neal looks at her in surprise, "Emma? What the hell are you doing here?"

Emma lifts her hand and touches his cheek, "Y-you are alive." She starts to laugh and hugs him, "I can't believe this. I-I…we all thought you were gone."

Neal smiles into her hair, "Nah, you can't get rid of me that easily." He pulls back, "But seriously, what are you doing here?"

Emma covers her face, "Oh, God. Greg and Tamara kidnapped Henry and brought him here. The shadow has our son, Neal."

Neal shakes his head, "No. We have to get him."

She rolls her eyes, "Really? I thought we would just wander around and climb trees. Maybe go for a swim."

Neal purses his lips, "Ok. I guess that was a stupid thing to say."

Hook walks up behind him, a little jealousy clear on his face, "It really was, mate. How did you get here?"

Neal glares, "I was at first sent to the Enchanted Forest, but then I saw you through a magic ball I found in my father's old castle and came here. It took forever, but I made it."

Emma frowns, "But we have only been here for a couple days. How is that possible?"

Hook puts his arm around her shoulder, possessively, "I told you before, darling, time moves differently here than other realms."

David moves forward, "So what has been a couple of days for us is like a few weeks or months to someone else?"

Hook nods, "Exactly. You are smarter than you look."

Emma rolls her eyes; it seemed she was doing that a lot around this group, "You two need to stop. I…" She trails off and closes her eyes to the dizziness, "I need to sit down."

Hook leads her to a rock and kneels in front of her, "Just breathe, love."

Emma starts to breathe in and out slowly. The dizziness starts to fade and she holds out her hand, "I need something to eat."

Regina rummages through the supplies and hands her an apple, "Here. Eat it slowly. It will fill you up faster."

Neal frowns at the scene, "What is going on here? Are you sick or something?"

Emma shakes her head and chews the bite she just took, "No, I'm pregnant. Though I am not sure why I keep getting so dizzy."

Neal sputters, "You…you…pregnant? Who? What?"

Emma opens her mouth but Hook interrupts, "Yes she is pregnant with MY child. Now shut up and let her eat."

Neal backs up and into his father. He turns around and sees the tears in Gold's eyes, "Dad."

Gold smiles and hugs him, "My boy. I thought you were dead. I was so scared."

Neal hugs him back, "You raised me to survive, remember?"

Emma finishes the apple and slowly stands up, "Ok. We had our fun. Back to walking for miles and miles. Next time we travel between worlds, I am bringing my car. I think it can fit on the ship."

Hook laughs at that, "Let's hope there isn't a next time. This complaining of yours is treacherous enough the first time."

She raises a brow, "Watch it, mister. Or I might just run you over with my car."

Hook tries to hide his smile, "I love it when you are feisty, sweetheart."

David grunts, not this again, and points forward, "Why don't we just go? We are burning daylight here."

* * *

They reached the halfway point by the time the sun disappeared and find a place to camp. Emma stretches her back and neck and sits down. She really was tired of walking. But it was worth it if she could save Henry and she would walk off the edge of the world it that is what it takes.

Regina smiles and sits by her, "You need to be more careful. It appears this stress is taking more of a toll on you than the rest of us."

Emma touches her stomach, "It's just being pregnant. I would get these dizzy spells with Henry as well. Not as bad, but that's how I know there is no need to worry."

Regina puts a hand on her shoulder, "I know. We will get him back and we will get back to Storybrooke. And we will make sure that my Godchild is healthy as can be in there."

Emma lays her head on Regina's shoulder, "I hope so. I feel like something is coming. Something big. I know what we are doing now is big and saving Henry is big, but this feels like…" She looks up with a worried frown, "I feel I am going to die. Everything in me keeps telling me that I am and I'm not ready."

Regina puts her arm around Emma's shoulder and pulls her close, "You are not going to die. I will not let you." She wipes at the tears, "Do you understand?"

Emma nods, "I want you to be right." She sighs, "Please, be right."

Hook walks over and throws a blanket over the both of their shoulders, then joins them, "So what is this about? Did she ask you?"

Regina forces a smile, "About me being a Godmother? Yes. I am so excited!"

Hook grins, "Well, we couldn't think of anyone better, lass." He takes Emma's free hand, "We just have to get through this."

Emma squeezes his hand as if to reassure him, but it was more for her. She didn't know if she was going to make it home or even if she was going to make it through the night, but she didn't want anyone to know. Except Regina.

Hook looks around as everyone joins them, "So this first part of the journey was the easy part. The path from here on out is going to be more treacherous and we might have to fight a couple things off. Nothing too dangerous. It will take us longer. I predict we will get to the natives in a day or two. And then to the hideout entrance in another couple of days."

Snow frowns, "That long? I figured we would be there by tomorrow."

Hook shakes his head, "Like I told you, easy is over."

Neal sighs, "Are you sure Emma should even be coming with us?"

They all wait for Emma to say something to this, because she normally would. Regina looks down and laughs, "She is asleep. It was a long day for her." She looks up at Neal, "And to answer your question, yes. As much as I would love to hide her away she is the only one who can defeat the shadow."

Hook lifts Emma up gently and throws her arm around his neck. She moans softly, but stays asleep. He carries her over to their tenting area lies her down. He kisses her fore head and covers her. He walks back over to them, "She should be fine. She is stronger than all of us."

Regina closes her eyes, about to do something that would piss Emma off, "I don't know about that. Before you all joined us she said something to me."

Snow leans closer, "What?"

Regina sighs, "She told me that she has this horrible feeling that she is going to die. She said that everything in her is telling her that she won't make it."

Gold finally speaks up, "We all get those feelings sometimes. Doesn't mean they are true."

Regina bites her lips, "I know, but this…this was different. I can't explain it. When I get that feeling it is easy to push aside, because I know it's not true. She couldn't."

Gold nods, "And she is magical. And her magic is stronger than ours. There is a very real possibility that her feeling is right."

Hook shakes his head, "It's not. She is just scared." They all look at him and he breaks apart, "Emma is not going to die. I don't care what it takes. She will not die! I will throw you all in the line of fire to save her! No! No!"

David looks at him with sympathy for the first time, "Hook, we aren't going to let her die. We will save her."

Snow had gotten up when no one was looking and walked over to where her daughter was, "We can't save her if she isn't here."

* * *

**A/N: Neal is in Neverland. I like the idea of all of Henry's parents finding him. Plus i have a plan for Neal. I wonder what you will think. We shall see. **

**So where could that Emma have gone to? And is her feeling true or not? Hook is seriously panicked and probably having a little deja vu. But like i said we shall see.**

**Enjoy and i must thank you for all of your lovely reviews. They mean a lot. Keep it up and if you have an idea of where you would like to see this go please let me know. Maybe I will like it enough to make it happen. **

**XOXO**


	22. Chapter 22: Life or Death

Emma could remember the feeling of being carried and then she had fallen completely asleep. The dreams she had were so mixed and jumbled and strange. When she awoke and looked around to find herself somewhere unfamiliar she starts to panic.

Felix walks out of the shadows, "You look a little…lost."

Emma sighs, "What do you want, Felix?"

Felix shrugs, "I want to see you die, but nobody seems to care about that. So I will stick with the shadows plans."

She shudders, "And what are those?"

He smiles maliciously, "Oh you will see." He motions to the door with his head, "Come. I will show you what is in store for you."

Emma slowly gets up and follows him. It appeared as if they were in an underground set of tunnels wit doorways every few feet. She would have been impressed if the situation were different. The path starts to veer up until they exit the hideout and Emma sees Henry.

Henry looks up, "Mom?"

Emma walks forward, "Henry? Are you ok?"

Henry runs into her arms and they both start crying, "I am so scared."

Emma kneels down and outs her hands on each side of his face, "I know, kid, but I am here. Everything is going to be ok."

Felix laughs, "I wouldn't be so sure about that. We now have you both. It is time for the ritual. It can take days by the way."

Emma stands up and hides Henry behind her, "You will not touch him."

Felix laughs again, "We shall see about that."

Someone comes out of the forest. She didn't know who it was, but she could feel the magic coming off him in waves. He puts his hand out towards her and she feels blackness engulf her.

* * *

Hook couldn't hear anything. It was like everything and everyone had been shut off in his mind. Emma was gone. Missing. He had to find her. He would kill whoever got in his way to do so. He didn't care. All he could see was red. Emma would not die. His baby would not die.

Snow puts a hand on his arm, "Hook? Hook! KILLIAN!"

He finally looks at her, "Let's go. We aren't stopping. We aren't sleeping. We aren't resting. We are going to kill them all."

Snow frowns, "We will be no good to her without rest. We need to save our strength."

The look on Hook's face has Snow taking a step back. He glares, "NO! We have to get to her now! Who knows what they are doing to her. They don't want her alive. Can't you see that? The longer we wait the less chance she has." He starts to break down, "I can't lose her. I can't."

Snow puts her arms around him as he starts to cry, "We will not lose her. But we won't lose our heads in the process."

David puts a hand on the pirates shoulder, "We will do this together. We will find her and Henry. We always find each other."

Regina smiles, "For once, I can agree with the Charming's. They do always find their family. It used to be infuriating, but now it comes in handy."

Hook pulls back, "Fine. We will sleep, but only for a couple hours. I will not let them have her longer than necessary."

They all nod and watch as he walks to his bedroll. Neal sighs, "This is going to get worse before it gets better. Hook isn't known to give up his revenge so easily. It is a miracle that he hasn't killed my father yet."

Gold snorts, "He would never risk Emma that way. She is what changed him. And if we don't get her back soon he will kill whoever gets in his way. That includes any of us."

Snow bites her lip, "Then we have to make sure not to get in his way. Emma would want the pirate in him to come out right? That is more than just finding his way through a forest."

Regina looks at her impressed, "You are finally getting it. And it is time for the evil queen to come out and play."

Neal frowns, "So your solution is to be ruthless and uncaring?"

Regina smiles, "That is as Emma wants it. She is the one that said there are no rules, not here."

Gold nods, "Yes, yes, it seems we have all finally come to accept it. We are less dysfunctional now."

David takes Snow's hand, "We have become the team that Emma wanted."

* * *

After a couple hours of sleep, they continue their journey. They had been desperate before, but now there were more lives on the line. Regina and Gold could sense the dark magic being used, which only caused them to move faster.

By late afternoon they reach the natives and Hook points, "The leader should be just over there. As much as I hate to stop, they might be able to help us."

A young girl walks over to them, "Hello, my name is Tiger Lily. Is there a reason you are here?"

Hook quirks a brow, "Tiger Lily? Do you remember me?"

She looks up at him and grins, "Captain Hook! You and that beautiful blonde girl saved me from the clutches of the Lost Boys. I think her name was…Emma? Is she here?"

Hook's face saddens, "She is, but she is in trouble. The lost boys have her and her son. We need your help."

Tiger Lily puts a hand to her mouth, "Oh no. That is terrible. I offer my services. I owe her my life." She takes his hand, "And you as well. Let me take you to my father. Maybe he can send more to help."

They follow and David whispers, "Who is her father?"

Hook answers simply, "The chief."

They approach a throne like chair that sits upon a small stage. Tiger Lily step up, "Father, you remember Captain Hook?"

The Indian Chief nods, "I do. You and that Emma saved my daughter's life. I owe you for that."

Hook nods, "And I plan to collect. The lost boys have taken Emma and her son. We need help finding and saving them."

The chief frowns, "That may be harder than it sounds for it is not only the lost boys that you have to worry about."

Hook looks up at him, confused, "What do you mean?"

Tiger Lily steps forward, "This forest has become a dark and dangerous place. We avoid it because it can change those of us from here. Some of us have magic. It is part of our culture. We only use it for good. Like to heal and tell stories with images in the fire. Nothing more unless necessary. A while back, we were ambushed and they took the strongest of our shamans, as we call them. He is now with them. Using dark magicks. We only know of one way to save and stop him. The Savior."

Snow gasps, "Emma is the savior."

Tiger Lily smiles, "I knew she had greatness in her. She was so wonderful to me."

The Indian Chief speaks again, "Yes she was and I am afraid if we do not hurry her life will be no more. The way the shadow and the Shaman get their power is by absorbing the power of others. But it has to be good magic and not from fairy dust. A number of our other Shamans have died because of this."

David takes a deep breath, "How long do we have?"

Tiger Lily frowns, "The Savior is said to have the strongest magic. Pure. It will take days before the ritual is complete. And they need the heart of a true believer when it comes to her. That is why they had to let her go."

Regina gasps, "Henry." She looks around, "What is the quickest way to their hideout from here? I don't care what I have to fight or how dangerous. We have to save them. Now!"

Hook glares at her, "If only we had skipped that sleep you so insisted upon, _your majesty!_"

Gold breaks in before an argument can start, "Will you help us? We need numbers and we need them now."

Tiger Lily looks at her father, "I already offered to help. I won't fall under the influence as long as I am not in there for too long. It usually takes weeks."

The chief nods, "Yes. We will help you. It is the least we can do."

* * *

Henry watches as his mother falls to the ground. What were they going to do to her? He had heard them talking. They had argued constantly about whether they should wait for her to arrive or if they should snatch her before. Apparently they had chosen the latter.

Henry looks up, "What have you done?"

Felix sighs, "Well we were originally going to torture her with you not wanting to ever see her again, but your heart is too true. So now we are just going to get straight to the point. We are going to take her magic."

Before Henry can respond, a pixie like blonde lands softly next to him "Let her go."

Felix scoffs, "Your pixie dust doesn't work here, Tinker Bell."

Tinker Bell nods, "I know. But I will not let any harm come to her. Or to the boy."

Felix grins, "You know what will be fun, boys? Torturing a pixie."

She tries to fly up to avoid them but is too late. Two lost boys grab her and hold her back. She tries to struggle, but they are too strong, "You will not get away with this, Lost Boys!"

Henry cries out when they hit her and push her to the ground, "Stop this! What is wrong with all of you?"

They ignore him and the Shaman puts his hands over Emma and she starts to float up until she is at his waist. Henry watches the white light leaving Emma and flowing towards the magic man.

He starts to run forward but Felix holds him back, "Uh uh. You are going to watch as the life is sucked out of your mother."

* * *

Neal sits on the beach while the natives prepare their men. He had fought so hard to get here. To see Emma. He knew she was having a fling or whatever with Hook, but he had been positive he could win her back. Especially after she said she needed him. Now, he knew that was impossible. Whether she lived or died.

Regina sits next to him, "Are you ready to save our son?"

Neal gives her a puzzled look, "Our son? This situation is so strange. I just want them both to be alright. How did everything go to hell so fast?"

Regina laughs, "I don't know. I do know that Emma is stronger than any of us and so is Henry. They will find a way to survive."

Neal watches the waves, "I did love her. All those years ago. When I let her go to jail for a crime I committed, I thought I was doing the right thing. So she can save the fairy tales."

Regina touches his shoulder, "I don't think she is mad anymore. She has found her happiness with Hook. Once someone finds that everything else is forgotten."

Neal shrugs, "What if I don't want to be forgotten?"

Regina smiles kindly, "You still love her. It will fade. You will find someone who loves you back and everything will get better. Let her be happy, Neal."

Neal laughs, "I don't think it is me in the way of that right now." He looks into her eyes, "We have to save her. I may not be the one that gets her, but I can't imagine life without her. And I just found my son."

Regina touches his hand, "I will not let any harm come to either one of them."

David walks over, "We are ready. Let's save my daughter and grandson."

* * *

It was dark by the time they reached the entrance to the lost boys' hideout except for a bright light that seemed to be emanating off of…

Snow gasps, "Emma!"

David puts his hand over her mouth, "Shhh."

Hook steps closer, but still out of view. Emma was floating in the air above the ground and Henry was screaming at them to let his mom go. Tiger Lily points to a petite blonde, "That is Tinker Bell. It looks like they have tortured her."

Regina peaks around with tears in her eyes, "So what is the plan?"

The Indian Chief points towards the shaman, "Kill him and the ritual will stop. I hate to see one of our own die, but he is too far gone to be saved."

Hook doesn't hesitate, "Hey! Lost Boys! Do you want to play a game? It's called 'prepare to die'"

* * *

Emma was floating in a world of darkness. She couldn't see anything or anyone, but she could feel the light leaving her. She sees something in the distance. Something golden that gave her an odd sense of hope. She starts to run towards and recognizes the figure.

She kneels down, "Tinker Bell!"

The pixie looks up weakly, "Emma. You can stop this. You are stronger than this shaman."

Emma frowns at the bruises and blood on Tink's face, "What did they do to you?"

She shakes her head, "It doesn't matter! You have to save them! You have to save everyone. Don't let him have all your power."

Emma sniffles, "But how?"

Tink looks up, "Concentrate. Make it look like he has won. Like all the life is drained out of you. Even in this state you can use your magic."

Emma closes her eyes and breathes. She imagines the faces of everyone she loves. She feels the power start to radiate of her body and through it.

* * *

The fight with the Lost Boys was brutal. No one was going to be able to walk away without cuts and bruises and some injuries more serious. But no one was giving up either. Henry was next to Tinker Bell, trying to help her up, but she had fallen unconscious.

Suddenly a bright light flashes and all of them are thrown to the ground. The shaman grins evilly, "I did it. She is gone and I have all her power."

Felix frowns as everyone stands up, "I thought it would take weeks."

The Shaman shrugs, "Maybe she was weaker than we thought. All I need is the heart of the boy."

Emma's lifeless body falls to the ground and Hook falls to his knees beside her. He touches her face and bends over her with sobs wracking his body. Henry falls into Regina's side as they both fall to the ground in despair. Snow and David scream as they watch their daughter fall. Neal covers his face, unable to look at the scene in front of him and Mr. Gold is surprised to find his face wet and his heart breaking at her death.

Hook whispers, "I love you, Emma Swan. I am so sorry that I failed to save you." He kisses her one last time on the lips and turns towards the lost boys, "You will all pay with your lives!"

The Lost Boys back up, but not because of Hook. Emma rises to her feet and smiles, "You really think death would stop me?" She turns towards the Shaman and throws him against a tree with her magic, "Looks like you are weaker than they thought."

She puts her hand through his chest and rips it out. She throws it to Gold who catches it and squeezes it into dust, "Well, dearie, you have surprised me."

Emma smiles, but says nothing. They had one more danger to face. The shadow. She turns to Felix, "Where is the shadow?"

For the first time since they met, there was terror in his eyes, "I-I don't know. He goes wherever he wants. He never tells us what he is doing."

Emma looks at all the boy around her, "Do you want to know who killed Peter?" They all look up in surprise, "It wasn't me. It was the shadow. Do you really want to work for him?"

Felix shakes his head, "No. That isn't true. The shadow protects us from people like you who want to destroy us."

Emma frowns, "I don't want to destroy you. I want to save you. Peter wanted me to save you. That is why he came to me."

She could see them doubting everything for the first time so she turns to her family and grins, "I'm alive."

Henry jumps into her arms and hugs her, "Don't ever do that again, Mom."

She laughs, "I won't, kid. I could never leave you."

He kisses her cheek and steps back just as Regina does pretty much the same thing, "God, Emma, you do love the dramatic, don't you?"

Emma shakes her head, "It was the only way. Someone had to save your asses…again."

Regina rolls her eyes, "When we get home I am going to bake you a damn pie."

Snow and David walk to her with tears of joy in their eyes. David grabs her and pulls her close, "I have never felt so lost in my life when I saw you fall."

Snow joins them, "I am just glad you are ok."

Emma hugs her parents and sighs, "Me too."

Neal and Mr. Gold walk up to her and Gold sighs, "I think this family will work out, dearie."

Neal nods, "Especially since none of us know how to die."

Emma laughs and touches their shoulders, "I am surprised anybody still messes with us."

They walk off and she turns to her pirate. She sees the flood of emotions in his eyes. She runs to him and wraps her arms around his neck. He lifts her off the ground and spins her around. She feels his tears on her neck, "Killian, don't cry. We are ok."

He puts his hand on her cheek, "If you ever do that to me again, I will never forgive you!" He crushes his mouth to hers and they both sigh with relief at the contact. It was desperate and loving at the same time.

Henry makes gagging sounds, "Hello, your son is standing right here!"

They break apart laughing and look at the people crowded around them. Felix steps forward, "We don't believe you."

Emma smiles, "You will."

Felix shakes his head, "No we won't." And with that the battle continues.

* * *

**A/N: So they are all getting closer to the battle with the shadow. The Lost Boys seem a little confused, but unwilling to believe her. How will Emma save them if they keep fighting? And how much power does she have? And once all this is over, if ever, how will they get back to their home?**

**So, I think i am going to make the next chapter about what is happening in Stroybrooke while they are away. :)**

**Keep reading and enjoying. And keep up the reviews. I love reading them.**

**XOXO**


	23. Chapter 23: The Ones Remaining

Belle still dreamt about the day that the boat had disappeared into a portal. And with the months that had passed since then she felt a horrible ache in her heart. She couldn't stand not knowing if they were ok. Not knowing if her true love would come back to her.

Ruby walks in and sits across from her, "You look pretty good behind the mayor's desk. Are you sure you don't want to make this your permanent job? The people love you more."

Belle shakes her head, "I just want to be in my library with my books. Plus, I don't need a wrathful evil queen messing with my life."

Ruby smiles, "How long has it been since they left?"

Belle furrows her brow, "About 5 months. It feels as if it has been too long. I am so afraid that they won't come home."

Ruby reaches across the table and touches her hand, "They will. If I know Snow and David…Even Gold…They won't give up."

Belle smiles, "I wonder how Emma is doing. Her stomach has got to be pretty big by now. At least I hope…" She couldn't think of the possibility. "I just want things to go back. I know they weren't perfect but at least we were all together."

Ruby sighs, "I know. Hopefully soon. But until then we still need to find a temporary sheriff. I am fine with being a deputy but I don't know much else about it."

Belle shakes her head, "I told you. It is either you or no one. You can pick whoever you want to be a deputy, but you are the only one with the skills that we need. It's not like much happens here anyways."

Suddenly the phone rings and they both jump and laugh. Belle answers, "Hello, temporary mayor Belle, how can I help you?"

Archie respond, breathless, "There seems to be commotion in the town center. I tried calling Ruby…"

Belle cuts him off, "Ruby is here. We will be there soon." She hangs up, "Maybe I spoke too soon."

* * *

King George, or just George now, was standing in the middle of a large crowd yelling through a bull horn about how their prince had abandoned them. Ruby rolls her eyes. This guy really would do anything to get back in power. She looks around the crowd and most of them were not really listening.

George shouts, "How can we rally behind someone who is never here to protect us from the dangers."

Ruby steps forward, "If you don't break this apart I will have to throw you in ja- wait weren't you already chained up? How did you get out?"

He grins maliciously, "It's amazing what someone can do with a rock. Now, wolf, step away from me."

She pulls him down and puts handcuffs on his wrists, "You killed an innocent man to frame me. Now is not the time mess with me or this town. We take care of our own here. We don't rile up a crowd and start a mob. This isn't your fairy tale kingdom anymore, George." She yanks him toward the sheriff car and shoves him in the back seat.

George scowls, "They will kill you one day, wolf. And I will enjoy it greatly."

She rolls her eyes. This is going to be a long drive.

* * *

Leroy walks into the station to relieve Ruby for the night. He could hear George making snide remarks at her and he watches as she calmly reads a magazine. It would be nice to have that kind of restraint.

Ruby looks up and smiles, "Hey, Grumpy."

He smiles back slightly, "I am here to take over, Red."

She sighs with relief, "Thank God. If I am stuck in here any longer I will go full wolf on his ass. He is a pain."

Leroy laughs, "We could always push him over the town line. Make him forget."

George yells, "You can't do anything to me! I am your rightful king!"

Ruby rolls her eyes, "No wonder David locked him underground." She looks back at Leroy, "I don't know. We can talk to Belle about it in the morning. Maybe Archie. But was his cursed self any less of a douchebag?"

Leroy snickers as he watches her leave and sits back in the chair she had left. This was going to be a long, boring night, as usual. He just wished it was silent. George kept going on and on.

Leroy stands up, opens his cell and growls, "If you don't shut the hell up, I will make you!"

George scoffs, "There isn't anything that you ca-"

Before he could finish, Leroy punches him in the face, hard. The man falls over and unconscious. The dwarf laughs and closes the door again. That should keep him quiet for a couple of hours at least.

* * *

Belle, Ruby, Leroy, Granny and Archie meet in the diner the next morning. A couple of the other dwarves were now keeping an eye on George so they could have this meeting. Belle didn't know what to do. They couldn't lock him in the mines because he had already escaped before, but if they didn't do something soon, Ruby swore she would kill him. Belle understood. She had visited the jail to see how everything was and she had left wanting to strangle the man.

Belle shrugs, "I don't know what to do here. He has obviously lost his mind and is a danger to everyone here. But would it be right to make him forget himself again?"

Archie speaks up, "If I remember correctly he wasn't that great of guy when he was cursed, either. Plus, there is magic here and who knows how his cursed self would react to seeing it."

Ruby shakes her head, "I can't put up with him much longer. I'm all about following the rules and not killing anyone. I never wanted to, but I don't know if I can control it around him."

Belle sighs, "I know what you mean. I was ready to hurt him myself."

Granny sits back, "Would it really be such a bad thing?"

They all look at her in shock. Ruby frowns, "That is not the solution that Emma would want. She is the sheriff. I am only in charge until she gets back."

Leroy grumbles, "If they ever get back." He scowls, "Face it, sister, we may be on our own here for a lot longer than you think. Maybe it is time we make our own rules."

Belle shakes her head vehemently, "No. I refuse to believe they are lost forever. We stick with their rules." She smiles suddenly, "And I know just the place."

* * *

Belle and Ruby stare at the elevator in the library. Belle smiles to herself. This was going to work. There is no way he would ever be able to get back up by himself. And since Maleficent had been taken care of…

Ruby grins, impressed, "Well, Belle, this was an awesome idea. You are a genius." She pulls George forward, "Ready to go for a ride?"

They push him into the elevator and close the doors. Ruby pushes the lever that would send him down and they both sigh with relief. Belle sits against the wall, "Maybe we can do this alone."

Ruby sits next to her, "I know we can, but it doesn't mean we lose hope. The others will come back. Trust me."

Belle lays her head on Ruby's shoulder, "I just hope they all come back in one piece."

Ruby nods, "Me too." She hesitated and sighs, "The reason I have been putting off being temporary sheriff is because I feel like once I accept it, and I am accepting that Emma is never coming back. I just can't…"

Belle looks up at her, "I get it. I don't think we need the official title anyway. Just like I don't need the title of mayor."

Ruby smiles, "Now let's go sit on the docks like we do every night and look for a pirate ship."

Belle nods and they walk out the doors with a new hope.

* * *

Meanwhile in Neverland, Emma was holding her stomach, amazed by how big it was in such a short time. This didn't make sense. She had only been a few weeks along when they left. And that was…2 weeks ago. How could she look 5-6 months pregnant?

Hook frowns at her, "What's wrong, love?"

Emma shrugs, "I am too pregnant."

He quirks a brow, clearly confused, "What do you mean?"

She looks up at him, "I mean we have only been here for 2 weeks and I was probably only a few weeks along when we left. By that I should only be about 1 ½ months pregnant, but I am 5 or 6 months."

Snow comes up behind her, "You are right. I don't know how none of us have really noticed. What could that mean?"

Hook laughs, "Time moves differently in Neverland. A few weeks here would add up to a few months in our land."

Henry gasps, "So we have been missing a lot longer than we thought. They must be worried about us."

Emma grabs his hand, "Don't worry. As soon as we get to the shadow, we will find our way back."

Tinker Bell walks into the clearing, "If you fight the shadow and win I will help you get back to your world."

Regina glares, "We already helped you escape the lost boys and mended your wounds, I think you owe us that whether we fight or not."

The pixie gives her a soft smile, "You are right. I do owe you, but I cannot stand to see those around me suffer anymore."

Emma touches Regina's arm, "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. We will find this stupid shadow and we will beat it and we will go home. Hopefully soon. I am not in the mood to have this baby in the woods."

Tinker Bell frowns, "You don't know?"

Emma shakes her head, "Know what?"

The pixie grins, "You, my dear savior, are having twins."

Emma's mouth falls open in shock. She hears a buzzing in her ears, which might have been a sign of shock. She didn't hear anything anyone said around. She didn't even know if they had said anything. Everything fell away as the word played in her head over and over again. Twins.

Hook was shaking her, "Emma! Emma! Are you ok?"

Emma closes her eyes for a second so she could focus on him, "I-I… We…How…What?"

The look on her Killian's face was one mixed with joy and fear, "Apparently there is more than one baby in there, darling."

Emma nods, "That's what I thought she said. You might need to catch me. I am pretty sure I am about to pass out."

And she did. Hook caught her and slowly lays her on the ground with her head in his lap, "At least she warned me first."

They all kneel around her anxiously. Henry touches her arm, "I think there was a better way to tell her than that."

Regina shrugs, "Better she know now than when she is actually giving birth."

David laughs, "I don't know. Maybe she would be more prepared by then."

Snow shakes her head, "I don't think anyone is ever prepared for that."

Regina smiles, "No, probably not. But that explains all the dizzy spells. She said she got them when she was pregnant with Henry, but not as often and not as bad. She thought it was because of the stress."

Neal looks at her, "Is she alright?"

Hook touches the pulse point on her neck, "Aye, her heart is beating at the rate it should be. It was most likely the overload of information, mate."

Emma slowly woke to them talking in a circle around her. She groans, groggily, "What happened?"

Hook pushes her hair out of her face, "You fainted, sweetheart."

Emma's eyes widen, "What?! I don't faint!" They all laugh and she glares, "Stop laughing at me." She pouts, "I don't faint."

Hook kisses her pouty lips lightly, "It would appear that you do. But it was very graceful, love, no need to fret."

Emma smiles, "I guess that is something. I need one more thing to be clarifies." They all look at her expectantly, "Did Tink say that I was having…twins or was that a dream?"

Snow touches her hair, "It wasn't a dream, sweetie."

Emma groans, "I was afraid you would say that." They all stand up and she holds her hand up, "Help me, please. This belly won't let me do anything."

Hook reaches down with his good hand and pulls her up. Forgetting to account for her belly she falls into him. He laughs as he holds her steady, "It seems you can't keep your hands off me, darling."

She smiles, "I thought that had already been established by this huge stomach."

He nuzzles her neck, "It is a beautiful stomach, my love." Gold clears his throat and Hook glares, "Why do you always have to ruin a lovely moment, Crocodile?"

He shrugs, unfazed, "This is no time for lovely moments, Pirate. We have a shadow to get rid of and I don't wish to stay in this God forsaken place any longer. I have someone I need to get home to."

Emma nods and smiles, "Belle will be ecstatic to see you. And I am sure that we are going in the right direction."

Soon they all lay down to sleep for the night. None of them notice the shadow hidden above them waiting for the right moment to attack.

* * *

**A/N: So I know the Storybrooke section is short, but there isnt much I can do there without the ones who always cause the most problems. They are all in Neverland. But I think Belle and Ruby handled their situation quite well.**

**So I dont exactly know what would happen if someone who is pregnant goes to Neverland. Whether they would develope faster or slower or what. So i made it so she would develope as if she were in her world but it seems faster in Neverland. If that makes sense. So next chapter is the showdown with the Shadow. I hope you are excited.**

**Enjoy and review please. :)**

**XOXO**


	24. Chapter 24: Dreams of the Betrayed

Snow stretches in her comfortable bed. She opens her eyes and sees the room she had slept in as a child. It felt so good to be back here. She could hear the birds chirping just outside her window. The hustle and bustle of the maids and the cooks as they prepare breakfast. She gets up and goes to her closet. Nothing was her size. It was all clothes from when she had been 10. She looks around for the first time, feeling that something was odd. A memory tickles the back of her mind as she looks around.

Her mother steps into the room, "Snow. You are so beautiful."

Snow turns with tears in her eyes, "Mom. I have missed you so much."

She smiles at her daughter, "What are you doing?"

Snow frowns, not expecting the question, "What do you mean?"

Eva gives her the look she always did when Snow was in for a lecture, "You are supposed to protect your people, Snow. Instead you let yourself fall in love with that Sheppard and had his daughter. She is not worth this fight. Just look at her. She has one kid out of wedlock with one man. And now she is pregnant with another man's babies out of wedlock. She is too far gone for you to save. You must quit this pointless mission. Your people need you."

Snow shakes her head, "How can you say that? I thought that you told me to always do the right thing. Saving this land is the right thing. These are young boys. Lost. Just like my daughter was."

Eva's features change into something she had never seen on her mother, evil. She grabs Snow's arm, "I am your mother! You will do as I say!"

Snow pushes her back, "You are not my mother! How dare you use her this way! You are a monster!"

She watches as her mother contorts into the shadow, but still in her mom's voice says, "You will die, Snow. Your fate is already sealed."

* * *

David tightens his arms around his wife as she whimpers in her sleep. He falls into a dream of a familiar land that he missed more than anything. He watches as the sun comes up and cleans up the sheep stalls. He couldn't imagine any other life than this one.

Ruth walks up behind him, "David, my son."

He turns around and embraces his mother. It felt like forever since he had seen her, "Mother. I am almost done here and then I will go to town to sell…"

She cuts him off with a hand on his cheek, "You failed me, David."

David frowns, "Wh-what? How can you say that?"

Ruth smiles, "You left me alone in a time when I needed you and then you brought that…that girl around me. You are the reason I died. If you had just stayed and protected me… But you wanted true love. You chose that wretched woman over me."

He shakes his head, "No…I didn't. I wanted all of us to be together. You said…"

She glares at him, "I was dying. I would say anything in my last breath. But the betrayal was in my heart."

David focuses on her face and sees an evil that was never in his mother, "You aren't her. My mother would never say these things to me."

His mother's image falters and the shadow takes her place, but still in his mother's voice, "You will watch as everyone around you dies. Starting with the woman you love."

* * *

Hook smiles as Emma snuggles closer to him in her sleep and falls asleep. He felt rocking and sits up in his cabin on the ship. Next to him lies Milah. How could that be? She was long gone from this world. He looks around trying to remember why this was so odd.

Milah stretches and smiles up at him, "Killian. You always look so handsome."

Hook frowns down at her, "Something isn't right. I feel as if we shouldn't be here."

She touches his cheek, "This is right where you belong, my love. In MY arms, not HERS."

Then he remembers what is wrong, Emma wasn't with him, "I love her. I have never felt the way I do with anyone, not even you."

Milah bites her lip, "You betrayed me, Killian. You were supposed to love me for all eternity. Not fall into the arms of a woman like that. She has changed you. Where is the pirate that I fell in love with? The one who takes whatever he wants, kills who he wants, and only cares for one thing."

He shakes his head, "I was damaged and broken. Emma fixed me; she took the time to put me back together again. She makes me the man that I have always wanted to be."

Milah growls, "She is nothing! You owe me vengeance! I won't let you give it up for that whore!"

Hook grabs her neck and puts his Hook just above her pulse, "You will not speak that away about Emma! Or I will kill you myself."

Milah laughs menacingly, "You can't kill what is already dead!"

Hook quirks an eyebrow, "Aye, tis true. But you are not dead, Shadow. Not yet."

He falls forward, no longer grasping the image of Milah, but he hears her voice behind him, "I will make you watch as I torture her. And as she screams out for help, I will kill her."

* * *

Emma wakes in the sheriff station with a laughing Graham in front of her, "Why are you laughing at me?"

He shrugs, "Sleeping on the job? This town isn't that boring."

She smirks, "It kind of is. I am amazed that you even have a job."

He grins, "There is the occasional dispute that needs handling."

Emma nods, "Oh yeah. 'I tried to let him go through the door first but he insisted on me going. What are we going to do, Sheriff?'"

He laughs heartily at that, "You have a thing or two to learn about small towns, Ms. Swan."

Emma purses her lips in thought, and then shakes her head, "I doubt that. You been in one small town you have been in them all."

Graham sits on the corner of her desk, "I wouldn't know. I have only ever lived here."

Emma touches her stomach and frowns. Something was missing. Tears spring to her eyes as she tries to remember what it was. Graham frowns, "Is everything ok? Emma?"

She shakes her head, "No…what happened to my…" Her eyes widen as she remembers, "My babies. Something is wrong." She touches his cheek, "You are dead."

Graham looks down, "Aye that I am. Though you seem to have forgotten about me quickly."

Emma shakes her head, "No. You don't think that I could walk in here every day and not see your face? Not feel that grief? I let you in and you died. In my arms. I could never forget you."

Graham takes her hand, "Are you sure about that? Because even now you lie in the arms of that man. You hold his children in your womb. If that isn't betrayal then I don't know what is."

She gets up and steps back, "Why are you doing this? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Graham grins evilly, "I will leave you alone, when you leave me alone."

She closes her eyes and thinks of Hook. Of waking up next to him. She feels the shadows breath as he whispers in her ear, "Are you willing to sacrifice them all? Are you prepared to watch them die? And you will only have yourself to blame, Emma Swan."

* * *

Emma bolts up, shaking. She looks to her side, but there is no one next to her. She was afraid that she was in another dream. She couldn't bring herself to get up, too afraid of what she might find on the other side of the cloth that blocked her view of the others. Was it true? Would she get them all killed? She didn't know if she could survive that.

Hook appears around the cloth and sighs with relief, "You are awake. I tried to wake you a minute ago and couldn't." He sits beside her and puts his forehead against hers, "I was so scared."

She puts her hand on his cheek, "I don't want you all to die because of me." She hadn't meant to say it, but it was like her mouth had a mind of its own, "I don't know what the right thing is anymore."

He kisses her desperately and put his hand on her stomach, "I want to be selfish and leave this island. Take you far away so that we can be safe and a family. I'm not sure what is right anymore, either. I just know I can't lose you."

She closes her eyes, "Killian…I need you to know that you saved me. That without you I would be as lost as I was before. Even when I thought you were a coma induced dream, you saved me. Those memories gave me a hope I never would have had. I love you so much. I can't lose you either."

He lets the tears fall, "I think you are the one that saved me, Emma Swan. You made me everything that I have always wanted to be. I won't let any harm come to you."

They kiss again, not ever wanting to let go of that moment. The kiss tasted of all their love and all their fears. He pulls back, "The others are awake. It appears that some of us were haunted by dreams while we slept."

Emma gasps, "So it wasn't just me this time?"

He pulls her into a hug and kisses the top of her head, "I was hoping he would skip you, but no it wasn't."

She nods and they walk to the campfire that David had just started. Everyone was awake. Even Henry. She was afraid to tell him, but knew he needed to hear it. So he knows what they are up against.

She sits next to him, "Please tell me you didn't have a dream."

He shakes his head, "I didn't. Were they as bad as before?"

She puts her arms around his shoulder and hugs him to her side, "Much worse, I think."

Snow starts, "I dreamed of my mother." She tells them as the tears start to fall down her face. Emma could see how hard it was on her and few tears slip down her face for her mother. Snow finishes, "So that was my dream. I don't know what to think of it. And I don't know if I can stand to be on this island anymore. Before it was a burden, now it is my worst nightmare."

David hugs her and starts his tale, "Mine was also of my mother." And Emma once again feels the tears as her heart goes out to him. Why couldn't the shadow just come out and fight. Why did he have to play all these games? David wipes the tears, "I don't know if this island is worth saving."

Hook tightens his arm around Emma and looks at Neal and Gold, "I dreamt of Milah, but I knew right away something was off." He tells them of everything, only hesitating at the end. With a little prompting from Emma he tells her. She wipes the tears from his face, "I do want to flee this place. More than anything."

Emma closes her eyes, it was her turn. She sighs, "My dream was of Graham. It was friendly and normal." Then as she told them what happened and what was said, a deep sadness filled her, "I don't know if I can face the Shadow."

Regina touches her hand, "I should have thought of doing this for everyone. I put a spell around Henry and me so that no one could get in our heads while we slept. I didn't think…I should have out you all in consideration when I cast it."

Emma smiles, "Yes you should have, but sometimes it is hard to think of others when it has just been you…and Henry, of course. Thank you. I thought we would be safe from the dreams here. That was stupid of me."

Gold speaks up, "Well, now that the blame has been pointlessly placed, what did all those dreams have in common?"

David frowns, "Someone that we loved feeling as though we betrayed them. Someone we all watched die."

Gold nods, "It seems that you all feel like you let them down in some way. Hook gave up his quest for revenge. Emma never did anything to Regina when she finally found out the truth. Snow has left the people of her kingdom down by leaving them alone. David left his mother for a new life. And then your biggest fear of what will happen on this island is what they whispered to you before you woke."

Neal frowns, "Why didn't we have dreams?"

Gold shrugs, "No on we loved died in front of us. Milah was the one who left us behind. Her betrayal was to us, not the other way around."

Emma sighs, "Consider yourselves lucky." She looks down at Henry, "I can't leave. I made a promise to Tink and I owe it to Peter, but all of you can." She looks around, "You can go to the ship and find a way home. I don't want you to feel obligated…"

Henry shakes his head, "No. I won't leave you behind, mom. No one should be alone here."

Hook takes her hand, "I agree. I will stay to protect you, but she is right about the rest of you leaving. Especially Henry."

Regina looks at them with determination, "I will not let you fight that bastard without me! He has crossed my path one too many times."

Gold smiles, "Quite right, dearie. It is time for me to stop being the coward."

Snow nods, "I won't let that Shadow scare me away. I am protecting my people. I am protecting my family."

David grins, "For the way he used my mother, I owe him some pain."

Neal looks around, "I could take Henry back to the ship. I don't want him in this fight. And I can't really offer much help in this battle."

Henry glares at him, "I am not leaving! She needs me to help!" He looks at Emma, "I heard them talking. The only way to stop the shadow is if the savior and the boy with a true believer's heart combine their powers. If I leave then you are all doomed."

Neal looks down, "I-I…this is all just…"He looks back up, "I don't want to let any of you down is all. I know I can protect Henry. That is one thing I am positive of."

Regina smiles softly at him, "And by fighting with us you will. I know you have more skill than you are giving yourself credit for."

Emma nods, "You made it here on your own. You won't let us down, Neal."

* * *

After resting for a couple hours and taking apart camp they set off on their journey once again. Emma felt the dizziness creeping up on her. It had been happening more often lately. She stumbles into Hook's side. He puts his arms around her and she starts to see black spots.

She stops moving, "I need to sit down. I'm sorry."

Hook leads her to a rock and sets her down lightly, "its ok, love. Just take a deep breath. It will pass."

The others run over and Emma puts her head in her hands, "I don't know how much longer I can do this. This pregnancy is wearing on me more and more every day."

Regina hands her the canteen they filled with water, "I agree. This can't be healthy for her or the baby. She needs a doctor or something."

Emma closes her eyes, but the world continues to spin. Was that possible? "It isn't going away." She lets out a scream as something hits her rib.

Hook kneels in front of her, "What happened?"

Emma laughs, "One of the babies kicked my ribs. It shocked me, is all. I am fine. I feel better."

Snow smiles, "That is one way to be kicked into gear."

David rolls his eyes at his wife, "You are a riot sometimes, Snow." He looks back at Emma, "Are you sure you can go on?"

Emma nods, "Yes. But we need to find this bastard fast. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. I know you are all tired too, but be thankful you don't have to carry this extra load."

David sighs heavily, "I agree. I wish he would just come out and face us."

Hook helps Emma up, "We need to slow our pace a little. I know that it will take longer, but she can't keep moving like this."

Emma shakes her head, "No. The sooner we find him the better. I will not slow everyone down."

Hook scowls, "It is better to slow down than to have you keel over, lass."

She pushes his hands away, "I am fine, Hook. Stop worrying so much and let me take care of myself."

He frowns, "If I did that then you wouldn't be alive! You have to stubbornly rush into every situation without a thought in that pretty little head of yours!"

Emma steps back as if he had hit her, "How dare you! The only reason we have gotten this far is thanks to me!"

The others watch in shock as the two continue to argue. They didn't know what to do. The two that had become their leaders in this journey, who never fought, were in an argument that could tear everything apart.

Snow lifts her voice so they can hear her, "HEY! There is no time for this…We-"

She is cut off by a loud banging noise. Emma turns and gasps as she sees a cannon ball flying their way. Regina grabs Henry and throws them both to the ground. David pulls Snow against him and does the same, burying his head into the side of her neck. Neal and Gold both dive to the ground. Hook looks over at Emma and grabs her. She buries her head in his chest as he runs behind the rock and they hide behind it. The cannon ball soars over their heads and lands a few feet away with another loud bang.

Emma looks up, "What the hell was that?"

Hook touches her face, making sure nothing hit her, "The bloody idiots are on my ship! If they damage a bloody thing I will kill them!"

Emma buries her face in his neck, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean any of what I said."

Hook runs his hands through her hair, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did."

Emma kisses him lightly, "It is time, Killian."

He frowns, "What?"

She laughs, "The shadow is close and getting closer I can sense it. This is where our final battle will be. And then we can go home."

He grins, "I will never leave your side love."

They stand up and Emma yells, "Prepare yourselves. The fight has finally come to us."

The others stand up and take out their swords as the Shadow flies closer and closer. The lost boys come out of the trees and let out a cry. Swords clash as Emma faces the Shadow.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. The shadow's battle is finally here and hopefully they will get home. Fingers crossed**

**Please review :)**

**XOXO**


	25. Chapter 25: Labor Pains

Hook fights off the lost boys one by one. It would be easier if Emma would let them actually kill the boys, but she had insisted on only knocking them out. It helped that Regina and Gold had the power to do that, but using too much power weakened them, so they were only knocking out the ones who put the others in imminent danger.

David yells, "Hook! Behind you!"

Hook turns around and his sword clashes against Felix's. Hook growls, "I have been waiting for the opportunity to fight you."

Felix smirks, "You are just in my way to the real prize. Peter was a friend."

Hook quirks a brow while blocking a thrust, "She didn't kill Peter. If you would just learn to listen, you would know that she wanted to save him."

Felix glares, "You would say anything to protect her!"

Hook sighs as he steps around the kid, "Look around. All the lost boys that we have taken out aren't dead. Look…Some are starting to wake up." He points at a few of them with his hook, "You see, I don't have a problem with killing you, but Emma, she told us not to. It really does suck. I have gotten tired of you all threatening my family."

Felix stops fighting and looks at all the other lost boys who were starting to slowly wake up. He drops his sword. He looks over at where Emma is. She was fighting against the shadow, but her movements were slowed because of her pregnancy. He looks up at Hook. She wouldn't survive this. He yells, "Lost Boys! Stand down!" He grabs his sword and runs towards her as everyone watches.

* * *

Emma didn't know what to expect from this fight or if she would even win. All she knows is she would do everything in her power to protect her family. When the shadow finally comes down to her she pulls out her sword.

She sighs, "It's about time you come out to play. I was starting to worry that we weren't friends anymore."

The shadow doesn't speak. He waves a hand a produces a sword much like hers, but black. A shadow. He swings and she block. They started out slow like they were testing the water, but the longer the fight lasted the faster the shadow moved. She wasn't as agile as she used to be. Her belly was holding her back, but she didn't give up. She was starting to grow tired and weaker. When the sword flew out of her hand and he swung forward she closes her eyes.

Felix shouts, "How dare you kill Peter!" And charges forward, blocking the strike that was inches from hitting Emma.

She opens her eyes in surprise. This was the last thing she had expected. She looks behind her and sees that everyone is motionless. The fight had stopped. She could see the look of betrayal start to rise in the rest of the lost boys. She sees their vulnerability and their need for love and protection.

Emma's head snaps around when she hears a gasp and she watches in horror as Felix falls, "Felix!" She runs over as Hook takes over the battle with the shadow, "Felix. You are going to be ok."

He looks up at her and for the first time she sees the child that just needed someone to love him in his eyes, "No, I'm not. I-I should have believed you. I am so sorry for all the trouble I have caused."

Emma shakes her head, "I get it. You have to do what is needed to survive."

He takes a shaky breath, "I forgot what it was like to be a kid. The shadow took that away from all of us. Peter was the best of us. He always made sure we were ok. He was more than my best friend. He was like my brother. When he died…"

He starts to cough violently and Emma hugs him, "Shhh…I know. I know." She kisses the top of his head, "I am so sorry I failed you."

He smiles, "You didn't. I am finally free."

She watches as he takes his last breath and lets out a sob. She looks over at Hook who is fighting the shadow. At the moment it was pretty well matched. She looks over at the rest of the lost boys who just needed a home and were taken advantage of. She looks at the people that she considered her family. She would not let this happen to them. She had been mad before, angry and upset. Now she was murderous. He couldn't play with these people and children anymore. Not if she had anything to say about it.

She stands up and walks over to Henry, "Are you ready?"

Henry nods and takes her hand, "Let's do this."

Emma and Henry walks closer to the shadow and Emma holds out her hand, "I need you to concentrate on me Henry. Focus all your energy towards me. Think of light and good things only."

Henry nods and closes his eyes. She feels the surge of energy rush up her arm and through her body. She looks at Hook, "I would move if I were you."

Hook grins and takes one last swing before he rolls away. She glares at the shadow and a blast of bright light flows out and at the shadow. They hear a peculiar yell in the air as the shadow bursts apart at its seams. Everyone ducks as pieces fly all over the place. A golden glow rushes around them and through the island. Emma turns around and laughs as she sees the beauty return. The beauty that she once loved so long ago. She hugs Henry to her side.

He smiles up at her, "You did it. I knew you would, mom."

She leans over and kisses the top of his head, "I just wish Peter and Felix could see this."

Henry hugs her belly, "I think they can."

Emma touches his cheek, "Now, let's go home."

* * *

Emma leans against Hook as the pixie's sprinkle pixie dust all over the ship. Apparently they were going to fly home…on a ship. It was a new experience for them all. She smiles up at her Captain, "We did it. We saved Henry. We saved the island and we are all in one piece."

Hook kisses her forehead, "All thanks to you. And now we get to go home and you can rest until those babies are ready."

Emma opens her mouth to say something when a stabbing pain goes through her, "Oh, God."

Hook looks at her, "Emma? What is it?"

Emma looks at her feet, "My water just broke. The babies are coming."

Hook doesn't hesitate. He lifts her off her feet and rushes down to the deck. Snow looks at him, concerned, "Is everything ok?"

Hook shakes his head, "Her…she…babies."

Emma scream, "Oh for God's sakes I am in labor!"

Snow gasps with surprise, "Ok. We can do this. Hook, take her to your cabin. Neal, take the helm! Regina I am going to need your help here! Gold make sure we are going in the right direction! Henry, get your mother water. Cold water. As cold as you can get it. David she may need you in there as well."

They all nod and run to do their perspective jobs. Hook sets Emma gently down on the bed as another contraction rips through her, "Oohhh, make it stop! I need this to stop."

Hook looks around helplessly, "Love, I don't…"

Before he can finish Snow walks in with Regina and David, "Hook, take her hand! David, take her other hand! Regina, grab a blanket!"

Henry runs in and hands Emma the water, "I hope this helps."

Emma smiles a little, "Me too. Thanks, kid."

Snow looks under the blanket, "Oh, God."

Emma yells, "Oh, God? No you don't get to say oh, God. Not when this involves me giving birth."

Snow smiles at her, "Sorry, I just have never delivered a baby. I gave birth, but… Don't worry. One of your babies is…what's the word…?"

Regina looks and pales, "Crowning. Emma you need to prepare to push. On the next contraction. Understand?"

Emma nods and starts to scream as she squeezes both David's and Hook's hands. They wince, but keep silent. Snow yells, "PUSH!"

This lasts for a few more rounds. The baby comes out and Regina grins, "It's a little girl. She is so beautiful. She has your eyes and Killian's dark hair."

Emma cries with joy as she holds her arms out, "She is perfect."

Hook kisses her forehead and touches the baby girl's small hand, "She looks just like you, love."

Emma laughs, "Except for that hair. It's just like her daddy's."

Henry steps up, "Can I…Can I hold her?"

Emma nods, "Of course. Be careful. Support the head…There you go."

Snow looks up, "The next one is coming. Are you ready?"

Emma shakes her head, "No. I don't know if I can do that again."

David touches her cheek, "You can do it, sweetie. Just a couple more pushes. I believe in you."

Emma smiles and holds out her hands. They are taken and she pushes and pushes and pushes until her baby is born. She falls back on the bed exhausted. Snow grins now, "Looks like a beautiful baby boy. He is just the opposite of his sister. Killian's eyes and Emma's hair."

Emma laughs through her tears, "Let me see." She holds out her arms and she smiles, "All my babies are perfect." She smiles at Henry and her daughter. Suddenly she frowns, "Take the baby. SOMEBODY TAKE THE BABY!"

David complies and grabs him as Emma starts to seize. Snow screams, "She is bleeding badly! We need a doctor. NOW!"

Hook runs above deck and pushes Neal out of the way. He shouts demands at Gold and Neal before they can ask questions. They hear shouts coming from below deck and decide not to argue. Henry and David run up with the babies and frantic looks on their faces.

Snow runs up with blood covering her, "I don't know if we can stop the bleeding. We need to get her to Dr. Whale."

Hook peers through his handheld telescope, "There in the distance. I see it. We should be there soon. Do whatever you can."

Snow nods "Don't worry. I won't let her die."

* * *

Belle squints into the sky as she sees a giant object, "Do you see that?"

Ruby looks up, "Oh my God is that…?"

Belle jumps up and grins, "They are home! They made it. I knew they would."

Ruby puts her arm around her shoulder, "Let's just hope they all made it."

The ship lands gently in the water and Hook expertly docks it. Snow takes the baby from David as he rushes down to grab Emma. Regina yells down at the, "Get Dr. Whale! NOW! It's an emergency."

David carries Emma down the plank and Ruby runs to her car and opens the door, "I can drive. Hurry."

They get in and speed off. Belle hangs up her phone, "He is on his way to the hospital now. Come on."

They all take off at a jog towards the hospital. Snow and Regina now hold the babies carefully.

* * *

Emma is rushed into surgery as soon as they arrive and David puts his head in his hands, not realizing that he was covered in blood. She couldn't die. Not after all this. Not when they just made it home. Not when she had two beautiful babies.

Snow, Hook, Regina, Neal, Henry, Gold and Belle run in. Snow and Regina run to the front desk and to check in the babies and rush back in time to hear Hook demand, "Where the bloody hell is she?"

Ruby is the one to speak up, "They had to rush her into surgery. They don't know how long it is going to take. It depends on the damage."

Hook crumbles to the ground, sobbing. Henry buries his face in Neal's side. Now they just had to wait and hope that Emma was strong enough to survive.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was a bit dramatic. I really didnt expect that turn of events to happen, but sometimes you cant help what springs to life. **

**Emma is having some real bad luck. Let's hope she pulls through, huh...Even i am unsure what will happen, but my fingers usually know what they want to type before I do.**

**I hope you enjoy and keep up the reviews. They fuel me to keep going. Give me your thoughts. :)**

**XOXO**


	26. Chapter 26: Life Moves On

The surgery was taking forever or so it seems to those who wait. Hook stands outside the nursery watching his newly born children. How was he going to do this without her? He hadn't even held them yet. He was afraid he would hurt them with his hook or scare them. They were so tiny. So perfect. They were the only things keeping him sane.

Regina steps up behind him, "She will make it through, Hook. She has to."

He looks at her, "I don't know if I can do this without her. I just…I don't want to ruin them."

She wipes at the tears that wouldn't stop, "You won't have to. If she…" She closes her eyes and leans her head against the glass, "If she doesn't make it, I will help you and so will Snow and David. We are in this together."

Hook looks back at his little girl and boy, "I just want them to have everything Emma and I didn't. They deserve the world. They deserve their mother."

Regina touches his arm, "They deserve their father, too. Do you know their names?"

He shakes his head, "I'm waiting for…I'm just waiting."

Regina nods, "I understand. Why don't you come with me? Maybe Emma is done with surgery."

Hook shakes his head, "I can't leave them."

Regina takes his hand, "They aren't alone. And you need to be there when the results come."

Hook nods silently and follows her to the waiting room. It seems everyone from town was there. Each of them with tears falling down their faces. Snow walks over, "A nurse came out. She said it won't be much longer. I am taking that as a good sign."

Hook just stands where he is, "I don't know if I can do this. I thought the hardest thing would be getting out of Neverland. I never imagined…How could this be happening?"

Snow shakes her head, "I don't know. The doctor said that since he couldn't give her the proper care while she was pregnant, there was no way to prevent this. Add all the stress on top of it."

Henry sniffles behind them, "This is all my fault isn't it? If I hadn't been kidnapped…"

Regina shakes her head and kneels down in front of him, "This is not your fault. You couldn't control the circumstances."

Henry cries, "But if she hadn't come to find me then everything would be ok."

Regina pulls him in and hugs him, "You know as well as I do that Emma is too damn stubborn to stay back. She wanted to go save you because you are her son."

Henry looks up at her, "I just want her to be ok. I can't lose her."

Regina nods, "I know, honey, I know. We won't. She is also too damn stubborn to die."

As if on cue, Dr. Whale walks out. Snow, David, Regina, Henry and Hook run up to him. He sighs, "There was sufficient bleeding, but we got it to stop and she will be fine." They all let out a short laugh of relief, "However, the trauma may have been too much for her. We don't know if or when she will regain consciousness. It is now a waiting game."

Hook turns around and leaves unable to handle anymore. Snow is about to follow him, but David holds her back and shakes his head. She falls back into his chest and cries. Henry sobs into Regina's side.

* * *

Hook didn't know where he was going and he didn't care. He couldn't be in that place anymore. He couldn't listen to them tell him that Emma might die anymore. This couldn't be happening. Not to her. Not to them. He sits on a set of stairs and sobs into his hands. He could feel every piece of himself falling apart.

Neal sits next to him, "What are you doing, Hook?"

Hook looks at him, "I am taking a breath of air, mate. My whole world keeps falling apart over and over again."

Neal frowns, "What do you mean?"

Hook sighs, "Emma is in constant danger. Every time I turn around she is almost dead or dying. I can't take much more of this."

Neal puts a comforting hand on his shoulder, "And she pulls through each time. She is strong. And she is not ready to die. Not now that she has true love. Not now that she has a new boy and girl. Add all that to Henry and the family she has found here and you have someone who, for once in her life, has something to wake up to. You can't give up on her."

Hook closes his eyes, "I wouldn't. I just…When I lost Milah, I thought the world was over, but now, with Emma? Nothing can ever compare. I just need a moment to breathe. I need a moment to be strong. Not just for her, but for my son and daughter as well."

Neal smiles, "When I first found out that she was in love with you, I just wanted to shake her. You were a bad man. You would just leave her. But I was wrong, Hook. I am the one that left her. I was the one who was the bad man. I never deserved her, but you do. You both deserve each other."

Hook half smiles, "I am glad to hear you say that. I always did care for you, Ba-Neal. I didn't think you would ever understand."

Neal stands up, "Well, I do. But I swear, if you hurt her, I will hurt you. Maybe shoot you in the shoulder. That really hurts like hell."

Hook laughs, "Aye, mate. I would let you."

They walk back to the hospital in a comfortable silence. Neither one of them knew what would happen to Emma, but they weren't going to miss it.

* * *

A week later, Emma slowly wakes up. She groans and looks around. It was dark in the room and she couldn't place where she was. Was she still on the Jolly Roger? Where was everybody? She tries to sit up but gasps in pain and sits back. What the hell had happened to her?

Voice in the dark, "Emma? You're awake! Thank God."

Emma turns towards the owner of the voice, "Belle? Are we home? What is going on?"

Belle turns on the light and grabs her hand, "I am so glad you are awake. I was so scared…but that doesn't matter. I made everyone go home and sleep." Belle pulls out her phone, "Let me call them."

Emma grabs her wrist, "Wait, before you do, where are my babies? Can I see them?"

Belle nods, "They are right here. They are sleeping, but if you want me to wake them…"

Emma shakes her head, "No. It can wait. Do they have names?"

Belle smiles, "Not yet. Hook was waiting for you."

Emma closes her eyes, "Ok. I am so tired. Can you call them all in the morning?"

Belle touches her hair, "Of course, sweetie. Rest."

Emma yawns, "Will you lay next to me? I know it's a strange request, but I need to feel…connected to someone. I feel like I have been so far away."

Belle lies down next to her, "That isn't strange at all. Go to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow."

* * *

Snow wakes up to her phone ringing. She wanted to ignore it and fall back asleep, but it could be about Emma. She picks it up, groggily, "Hello?"

She could hear the excitement in Belle's voice, "She is awake! She is fine! Come as fast as you can."

Snow sits up, jarring David awake, "Oh my, god! I knew she would! I knew it!" She hangs up the phone and grins, "Our daughter is awake!"

David laughs, "This is great! Wake the others. Let's go see our girl."

Snow runs to Henry's room, "Henry! Wake up! Your mom did!"

Henry sits up as if he hadn't been sleeping, "She did! I have to get ready!"

She runs to the couch and shakes Regina, "Emma is up! Come on!"

Regina smiles, "Then what are we waiting for?"

Hook clambers down the stairs, tiredly, "What is with all the commotion?"

David enters the room, grinning, "The mother of your children is awake."

Hook stops mid step and a giant toothy grin spreads across his face, "Well, mate, we better get going."

David smirks, "Aye, Aye Captain."

They all laugh as they run out the door. Thankfully they had pretty much slept in their clothes so they could leave in a hurry.

* * *

Emma looks down at her daughter and grins, "Her name is Kyra Nicole Jones. Isn't that the most perfect name for the most perfect girl?"

Belle nods, "I love it! Now let me hold her and you name your son."

Emma laughs, "I should wait for Killian, but they have gone without names for long enough." She takes her son from the nurse as Belle takes Kyra, "His name is Michael Killian Jones. After his father, kind of." She lets out a laugh, "They are so amazing. And precious. And perfect. I will never be able to look away."

Belle grins, "They are also very calm. They sleep through the night. They only cry when they are hungry or have dirty diapers." She looks at Emma, "You are very lucky indeed."

Emma sighs, happily, "I know. I just wish I could get out of this stupid bed. I am really starting to hate hospitals."

Belle shakes her head, "Who doesn't? But they saved your life and that is all that matters."

The nurse walks in, "Some people are here to see you. Do you want me to let them in?"

Emma nods, "Please. Belle is getting boring."

Belle feigns insult, "See if I ever sleep next to you again!"

Emma grins, "I am only joking. But I doubt I would have any room."

They both fall into a fit of laughter as Hook, Snow, Regina, David and Henry walk in. Emma winces, "Don't make me laugh. It hurts."

Belle raises a brow, "It is you who made me laugh. Now say hi to your guests."

Emma laughs again, "Yes, mother." She turns to her family, "Oh, hey. My actual mother is here. Sorry, Belle."

Belle rolls her eyes, "Shut up already."

Emma bites her lip to stop the laugh from escaping, "Hey, everyone. Do you want to meet my newly named daughter and son?"

Hook grins, "I knew you would have names picked out. I told them all."

Emma grabs his hand and pulls him down for a short kiss, "Of course. Meet Kyra Nicole and Michael Killian Jones."

Hook kisses her again, "You are amazing."

She shrugs, "I know. Now if I could be anywhere, but here, life would be great."

Snow picks up Kyra, "Soon Emma. You just need to heal."

* * *

Emma was out of the hospital and home 2 weeks later, but she was still supposed to rest. She would have been bored if it weren't for her newborns. Everything about them was amazing and new. They were very well behaved and hardly ever cried.

Hook walks in and smiles, "We should take them out for a walk. I'm sure you are tired of being cooped up all the time anyways."

Emma nods, "I am, but I don't want to hurt myself in the process."

Hook takes her hand and kisses it, "No need to worry, love. It is only a walk. And if you need to rest we can stop by Granny's. Ruby just loves seeing them."

Emma grins, "Alright. Can you get the stroller then? I will make sure we have everything we need packed in the diaper bag."

She walks to the counter and opens the bag. Diapers, wipes, rattles…she just needed to add a couple bottles and they were good. Hook carries the stroller down and waits. She sets the bag inside, "I will get Kyra. You get Michael."

She smiles at her daughter and sets her in. The little girl makes a cute gurgling noise and smiles back, "Aww, who is my cute baby girl? You are. Momma loves you."

She looks up and frowns when she sees Hook just standing by Michael, "Killian? Is everything ok?"

He shrugs, "I just don't want to hurt him with my stupid hook."

Emma walks over, "You are going to have to hold them sooner or later. Here." She picks up Michael, "Hold out your hand. There you go. Support the head. See…perfect."

Hook grins, "He is so tiny. It has been so hard not picking them up."

Emma kisses his cheek, "You will learn. You are already so amazing at it."

He walks over to the stroller and gently sets Michael down, "I wouldn't be if I didn't have you."

Emma shakes her head, "You would be no matter what. But I am glad I can be here with you."

Ten minutes later they are walking into Granny's and every one of their friends jump out, "SURPRISE!"

Emma gasps, "What is this? Did I miss something?"

Snow walks forward, "This is your baby shower. I know it's a little late, but we didn't get the chance before."

Emma hugs her, "Thank you so much. This is amazing."

David snatches up his granddaughter, "Hey, cutie. Have you missed me?" He looks down at Michael, "Hi, handsome boy. Your turn is next!"

Emma laughs. She has never seen two babies so loved in her life. She looks over at henry and holds out her arms, "Hey, kid. Where is my hug?"

Henry runs over and wraps his arms around her waist, "I am so glad that you are alive. And that you haven't forgotten me."

She lifts his face up to hers, "I will never forget you. I have never forgotten you. No one will change that. I love you, kid. And don't you ever think otherwise."

Henry grins, "I love you too, mom."

Regina and Neal walk over. Regina hugs her, "I have something I need to talk to you about, later."

Emma nods, "Ok. Is it serious? We can talk now."

Regina shakes her head, "No, nothing urgent. Enjoy your party. And afterwards we can talk."

Emma smiles uncertainly, "Ok, you are acting a little strange."

Neal rolls his eyes, "We live in a strange world what do you expect?"

Emma watches them exchange a look. She bites her lip to stop the smile, "True."

Snow takes Emma's hand, "Come on. Sit over here. There is another special surprise for you."

Emma sits as directed, "I don't know if I can handle any more surprises."

Hook takes both of her hands, "I think you will like this one." He gets down on one knee in front of her, "Since the first day that I have met you, I knew that you would be my forever. And now with all the danger and the ups and downs we have faced behind…for now…I want you to know that there will never be anyone else. You are it. I want our children to grow up with a mother and a father. I want to be able to hold you in my arms and call you mine for all eternity. Emma Swan…" She puts a hand over her mouth when he pulls out the ring, "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Emma feels the tears race down her face and nods, "Yes, of course I will." He slips it on her finger and she wraps her arms around his neck. He lifts her up and kisses her deeply and passionately. They break apart to hear clapping all around them. She smiles at her parents, "I am getting married."

They walk over to her and hug her. Both of them had tears in their eyes, but they were mostly of joy. Mostly. Emma and Hook accept more hugs and congratulations as they walk around the room.

Gold pulls Hook aside, "I want to give you an engagement gift. As a peace offering."

Hook quirks his brow, "What makes you think I want peace, mate?"

Gold smiles, "Let's just say it is a gut feeling, dearie. Will you accept it?"

Hook sighs, "Aye, it would be rude not to."

Gold nods, "I want to give you your hand back. With two babies…It would probably be better."

Hook is taken aback. He had never expected a gift like that, "Really? You would do that?"

Gold waves a hand over the hook and the missing appendage reappears as if it never was gone, "There. That's better. Unless you want the hook back?"

Hook couldn't stop staring at it, "No. No this is perfect." He looks at Gold, "Thank you. I will never like you, but this makes it easier to tolerate you."

Gold laughs and walks away while Hook grins over at Emma who looks up as if sensing him. He waves with his new hand and she frowns, doing a double take. She walks quickly over, "Is that…What happened to your hook?"

He grabs her around the waist, "Gold gave me my hand back. Peace offering."

Emma grins, "I like it. Don't get me wrong I loved the hook. So sexy and dangerous, but there is no longer a time to be dangerous."

He kisses her lightly, "Just sexy?"

She kisses him back, "Always sexy."

Snow yells, "Present time."

* * *

Emma and Regina sit outside the diner while the others clean up. Emma closes her eyes as the small breeze hits her face, "I love this weather. It is so peaceful."

Regina nods, "I know. I could stay out here all day."

Emma laughs, "So you and Neal, huh?"

Regina snaps to attention, "What? How did you…"

Emma shrugs, "I'm not blind, Regina. I could see the way you two looked at each other. When did this happen?"

Regina purses her lips in thought, "In Neverland, kind of. We would talk while you all were busy. And if one of us couldn't sleep. It was sweet. The real relationship started when you almost died. I realized life is too short to be scared."

Emma grabs her hand, "I am so happy for you. Both of you. I think you need someone like Neal. At least who he is now. Not when I knew him. And he needs you."

Regina squeezes her hand, "I was so afraid you would be mad."

Emma shakes her head, "Nah. I am getting married, I have 2 beautiful babies, I share a wonderful son with a wonderful person, and I have the family that I have always been looking for. It is only right that someone else gets the exact same things, right?"

Regina gets up and hugs her, "I am so sorry I was ever mean to you. You have made my world a much better place, Emma Swan. Or should I say Jones?"

Emma rubs her back, "Hey, I am not married yet. But I like the sound of it. Emma Jones." She pulls back, "God, I feel like a schoolgirl. All I need is a notebook so I can write our names in hearts."

Regina throws her head back and laughs, "You are something else. Come on. Let's help them with the rest."

Emma nods and they walk arm in arm back inside.

* * *

**A/N: So this is not the last chapter. There is one more after this, but it will probably just be a short simple one. Planning the wedding and then them getting married. I wish this story could be longer, but this was mainly about Hook and Emma falling in love and also their adventures in Neverland the couple times they were there together. Now that all of that has happened, there is really nowhere else to go.**

**Dont worry though. I have plenty of stories about Killian Jones and Emma Swan that i want write. I just have to get them started, which is always the difficult part.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review your thoughts and feelings. **

**XOXO**


End file.
